Space Battleship Yamato 5
by Ami Meitsu
Summary: The year is 2220 and the Argo prepared for take off again, lead by Derek Wildstar and his family, along with many unexpected allies. *Old story with horrid plotlines ahead.* *Discountinued.*
1. Episode 1

**Space Battleship Yamato 5 **

**Part 1: The Beginning of the 2****nd**** Generation **

**A **_**Star Blazers **_**alternate universe **

**By: Ami Meitsu**

**

* * *

**

**Episode 1: 2220: **_**The Prologue **_

**Part 1: Enter Astra **

**Tokyo**** Megalopolis**

**Earth Defense Forces Building**

**Friday, March 4****th**** 2220 **

**1403 Hours: Earth Time **

**

* * *

**

The Earth defense forces building was right near the center of the city, over the years it had grown to be a bigger and better force, along with the Star Force's cadet academy. And in the halls was a very young and elegant woman, she had long, _long _blonde hair and beautiful brown eyes, she wore a long purple dress that touched the floor, it made everyone wonder how she walked. As she passed by everyone watched her.

"Where'd she come from?" One of the cadets asked his friend.

"I don't know but she's beautiful huh?" the other whispered.

She ignored them and kept walking until she found what she was looking for-the meeting room, one of the meetings had just ended, and inside the room was none other than Captain Derek Wildstar of the _Argo_.

"Knock, knock" the young girl said while entering the room.

Derek turned around and looked her over, he immediately recognized her "Astra!"

She smiled and he walked over to give her a hug.

"Look at you, you're all grown up" he told her.

_Astra: Wait, wait! This is probably confusing huh? Well then let's backtrack a bit. _

_

* * *

_

**2182…**

**

* * *

**

A very young and very cute _baby_ Derek sat in front of his parents with a bunch of foam blocks and…

_Astra: No! Not that Far! Let's try 2201…_

_

* * *

_

**2201… **

**

* * *

**

On the _Argo _Derek and Nova watchedas a bright light overcome Prince Zordar's huge flagship.

Aboard the ship were not only Zordar himself, but his daughter, Princess Invidia and Generals Bleak and Dyre.

"Not you again!" Invidia hissed as Trelania appeared before them.

"Zordar your actions may seem unforgivable to some but I see something beyond that" Trelania told him.

"And just _vhat_ is that?" Invidia glared at the woman, a woman who should be _dead! _

"What I mean is that if you're willing to try and mend your ways I will give you a second chance" Trelaina finished then she started to glow a yellow-orange color and it surrounded the huge flagship.

"What's going on?" Invidia quickly looked around as the ship started to disintegrate.

"Can she really be helping us?" General Dyre asked.

As that went on, then only thing Derek and Nova saw was the disappearing ship, they thought Zordar was dead, and after it had disappeared Trelania appeared before them again.

"You'll see me again, Star Force, and I'll be searching for you, especially Mark…" then Trelania's image faded away.

_Astra: After that Trelania came to Earth with Zordar and everyone else. They were all tried and sent to a high security prison on Iscandar, except for Invidia, she was set free and no one knows why. And for all of you who are wondering she did reconcile with her father eventually, and now…well you'll find that out later!_

_

* * *

_

**2220…

* * *

**

"So how have you been?" Derek Inquired as he looked his _niece _over-that's right Astra was his niece. (No, Sasha does _not _exist in this world.) Astra Wildstar was the 19-year-old first child of Queen Starsha and Alex Wildstar on Iscandar. Their second child was Astra's young brother Alex Wildstar Jr. or just "Junior" for short. Junior was 18 and a cadet in training for the Iscandarian Defense Force or the IDF as it was called, you see over the years Alex had work to build up his own fleet, and with help from Earth it was now a great force.

"I'm fine" Astra said "and so is everyone else."

"Well where are they?" Derek looked around her, Astra never came alone.

"Oh I came alone, and my mother never found out, Dad knows though."

"Astra…" Derek sighed, didn't she know how dangerous it was to travel through space alone? Or the trouble she could get into?

"What is it?" Astra asked.

"Never mind, let's just take you back to my house" Derek took her by the hand and led her out.

* * *

**Part 2: Setsuna and Starsha**

**Wildstar Residence **

**1445 Hours: Earth Time**

**

* * *

**

After Derek and Nova had gotten married in 2201 they spent 2 weeks before finding a quiet, relaxing place outside of the city. It wasn't too outside, just a little off the city border in a small country area.

"Still the same place eh?" Astra asked as her uncle pulled the air car up to the house.

Derek didn't say anything, he just walked Astra up, it wasn't that he was mad at her, just annoyed, it was one thing to come to Earth alone, but to come without informing your family?-well in this case just her mother. As they entered the house Nova emerged from the kitchen, she had a spoon in her hand.

"Hey Derek" she said.

"Hi" Astra looked at her.

"Astra?" Nova looked at her niece in shock "where did you come form? Your parents usually tell us when you guys are coming."

"What's going on?" said a serious but gentle voice from the kitchen, and in walked a young lady about the same age as Astra. She had long light brown hair that almost reached her wrist, she has several small bangs across her face. Like Nova she carried a spoon, and she wore an apron over her clothes-a black jean skirt that fell to her knees and a white shirt with elbow length sleeves. "Astra!"

"Setsuna!" Astra exclaimed and hugged her cousin. Incase you haven't figured it out; Setsuna is the daughter of Nova and Derek Wildstar. Setsuna, like Astra is eighteen years old, but unlike her Setsuna is a cadet in training; she's a student at the Earth Defense Forces academy, and in about 2 weeks she was going on a training session that took place on the _Argo. _

"So what brings you here?" Setsuna asked.

"Well I came to see you guys and I had to do it quickly…" Astra told her.

"What?"

"My mother has no idea I'm here."

"WHAT?" Nova exclaimed rather loudly "Astra Wildstar! Why would you do that? Do you know how worried your mother must be? What in all the 7 hells gave you the idea that it was okay to do this?"

"Well…I uh…" Astra just stared at her-it was rare for her aunt to be this mad _'I don't know what I'm supposed to say…'_ she thought.

"Nova calm down" Derek told her "it's all right we'll try to contact Starsha and let her know that Astra is with us."

"Dad, don't you think Uncle Alex would have told her by now?" Setsuna asked. In her opinion it seemed logical that Alex would inform Starsha of her daughter's whereabouts, and if not then there was probably something wrong with him.

"It depends, Astra how long have you been gone?" Derek looked at his niece.

She started counting her fingers "1, 2, 3…about 5 days."

"Then she probably does know, but you should get in contact with her anyway."

"How?"

Derek thought for a minute-it was hard to contact Iscandar with it being light-years away. _'I could always take her to the Iscandarian embassy, but that could be hard, then again she is the Princess of Iscandar' _

"We'll find a way." Nova told her family. "Don't worry."

"I'm not worried." Astra said. The truth of the matter was that Astra really didn't care-sure she'd probably be in huge trouble, but her father knew, so she figured that it had to account for something…right?

* * *

**Iscandar **

**Iscandarian Palace**

**Friday March 18, 2220 **

**1447 Hours: Earth Time **

* * *

"Astra went where?" Starsha asked her husband who was sitting on one of the couches in there many sitting rooms.

"She went to Earth" Alex told her "I allowed her to take one of the ships to visit Derek and Nova, she left about 5 or 6 days ago."

"WHY?" Starsha grabbed him and started to shake to poor man by his shoulders, this is what he was afraid of. Starsha as usually quiet but when it came to the children she became a whole other person. "How could you let her go alone? How?"

"Starsha!" Alex took her arms off and tried to stop her. _'How can I explain things if she doesn't calm down?' _

"What?" Starsha asked she blinked and looked at him; her look said 'I'm waiting for an answer.' But inside she was thinking 'what the hell were you thinking?'

"Look, I told Astra a long time ago that she could visit them, I even taught her how to fly, and the different aspects of space etc…"

"I don't care! You can't let her go off on her own, it's dangerous!"

"Calm down, if I know Derek he'll find a way to contact us." _'I hope…'_

**Earth **

**Wildstar Residence **

**Friday, March 4****th**** 2220 **

**2245 Hours: Earth Time**

Later that night Astra lay out on the bed in the Wildstar's guest room. She wore a set of blue pajamas she borrowed from Setsuna and looked up at the darkened ceiling.

"Am I worrying Mama by doing this?" she asked herself out loud.

"Doing what?"

"Huh?" Astra turned over on her side to find her cousin standing in the doorway, she leaned against the left side of it in a black camisole and these dark blue pajama pants. "Oh I kind of ran off without her permission, my father knows though."

"Well…" Setsuna stared as she walked over ad sat on the bed. "If I know Aunt Starsha, and I do, there is a big chance that she's worried."

"How big?"

"99.99999999 percent"

"Okay we're the extra 7 nines necessary?" Astra asked.

"Yes" Setsuna nodded. "But listen, you can ask her yourself, my father said he'd take you to the Iscandarian embassy tomorrow to get in contact with her."

"Why wasn't I informed about this?"

Setsuna shrugged "I don't know, my parents do things and I don't know…"

Astra giggled "so do mine, but in a different way…"

"Whatever" Setsuna shook her head and left.

* * *

**Part 3: Astra's confession and ship preparations **

**Saturday, March 5****th**** 2220 **

**0850 Hours: Earth Time **

* * *

"Do I have to go?" Astra complained as Nova placed a breakfast plate in front of her.

"Yes" Derek said as he sipped the coffee Setsuna had made for him. Earlier Astra asked why Setsuna made it, but he didn't answer, the truth was partially because most of the time Nova's coffee was horrible and Setsuna was the one who offered.

"Your mother has to know" Nova placed two more plates on the table and sat down herself.

"Dad probably already told her" Astra muttered as she stuck her fork into the blueberry pancakes on her plate.

"Yes, but you have to tell her that you're alright, that's probably what she's worried about most." Setsuna informed her.

Derek and Nova nodded, though they both thought that Astra probably knew that already. Even she should know that Starsha was very protective of Astra and her brother and would do anything for them.

* * *

**Iscandarian Embassy **

**1024 Hours: Earth Time **

* * *

At 9:00 Derek and his family climbed into the air car and headed to a small island off of the city's cost where the embassy was located. The embassy was a tall building located in the center of the island. But why would they take her there? You see they had set up these receiver satellites that allowed them to communicate with the faraway planet; it was one of the few sites on Earth where they could communicate with Iscandar.

"I hate you people" Astra pouted as they approached the building.

"Really?" Setsuna asked, she didn't believe that her cousin really hated her family.

Astra turned her head the other way.

Setsuna sighed and shook her head, Astra was so stubborn, and she kind of reminded Setsuna of Alex-he could be stubborn when he wanted to be.

They rode in silence the rest of the way, Astra pouting and Setsuna-well she was working on something but Astra couldn't figure out what. After a while they came up to the embassy where they were greeted by a couple of ambassadors and…Mark Venture. Mark was there with some Earth Defense force members who had been communicated back and forth with the Iscandarian defense force. With him were Trelania and his daughter-Misako. After Trelania had decided to Save Zordar and his crew she came to Earth her self (No one knows how she survived) there she met up with Mark again and they had gotten married and now they had Misako. Misako could be described as a miniature Trelania, her hair was parted the same way, and she wore a dress done in the same style as her mother's, the only difference is that Misako's is an off-the-shoulder dress. The other thing she inherited from her mother was her power, but unlike Trelania, Misako doesn't have a continuous glow, she only glows when she uses her powers.

"Astra!" she called as she ran to hug her friend, Astra just stood there. "Okay what up? You usually love to be hugged." Misako told her.

"She's in trouble" Derek said as he placed a hand on Astra's shoulder "she left without permission and now she has to talk to her parents."

Misako nodded "I see."

"Then shall we go in?" Mark asked.

Derek nodded and they led Astra inside to the communications room and sat her in front of a video panel.

"You remember how to work this right?" Setsuna asked.

Astra nodded and punched in what she needed to while they left, after awhile Junior's face appeared on screen.

"Astra? What the hell? Where are you?" he asked.

"Never mind Junior! Go get Mom!" Astra snapped, she didn't want to talk to him and she was already pissed off. Junior would just make it worse.

"All right, all right" he sighed then walked off the screen, a couple minutes later Starsha appeared on screen.

"Astra! Where are you? Are you all right? You know you're gonna be in huge trouble when you come back!"

"Mom I'm fine, I know I shouldn't have taken off without telling you but I'm fine I'm with Uncle Derek and Aunt Nova, don't worry."

"Don't tell me not to worry! You disappear for five days and you have the nerve to tell me not to worry!" Starsha snapped at her daughter, Astra knew very well that Starsha cared a great deal for her and she didn't like it when her children made her worry.

"Look I'm sorry but I can't come back now." Astra said, she knew it would take awhile to get prepared and she did want to stay for awhile.

"I have an idea" Derek informed Starsha as he re-entered the room. "In about 2 weeks the _Argo _is scheduled for take-off, if you would allow us to take Astra on the ship we'll reroute our course to bring her back home."

"Astra what do you think?" Starsha asked "it's all right with me, as long as I know you're safe, but you don't have too."

"I want to" Astra said the she nodded at her uncle "I'll go."

* * *

**Part 4: Academy Preparations**

**Earth Defense Forces Academy **

**Monday, March 7****th**** 2220**

**0905 Hours: Earth Time **

* * *

The seniors of the academy had all been called into a small assembly in the auditorium of the school to talk about their placements during the Cadet Training Patrol.

"All right" Derek started as he looked around at all the kids in the huge room. Being commodore of the school meant that he was the one to give the speeches and inform the student. "In two weeks you will all be assigned a place on wither a ship or cargo cruiser for training; know now that you're not all going to be placed on an ideal ship but…."

'_Blah, blah, blah'_ Setsuna thought as her father droned on and on, he had already told her this 5 times while practicing his speech so she knew _exactly _what was gonna happen. The deal was that they'd be assigned and area, the ship would take off, they'd be training in their major subject of studies, possibly be on a mission and come home. After a couple minutes she just tuned him out and started fiddling with her uniform skirt. That's right Setsuna wore a dress as a uniform, she had refused to wear the jumpsuit because it didn't look right on her and she hated it. So instead she wore a modified yellow and black uniform with a short skirt that fell a bit above her knees and almost knee high yellow boots.

"I look forward to seeing some of you on the _Argo_-dismissed!" Derek finished as Setsuna tuned back in.

"It's about time!" she whispered as she left, _'a week and 3 days before the Argo takes off…' _she thought _'I'm ready.' _

* * *

**To Be Continued… **

* * *


	2. Episode 2

**Space Battleship Yamato 5 **

**Part 1: The Beginning of the 2****nd**** Generation **

**A **_**Star Blazers **_**alternate universe**

* * *

**Episode 2: **_**Argo **_**prepare for take off **

**Part 1: Reform is the key, the new life a of Comet Princess **

**Tokyo**** Megalopolis**

**Wildstar residence **

**Monday, March 7****th**** 2220 **

**1542 Hours: Earth Time **

* * *

"Hey Astra?" Setsuna asked as she entered her cousin's room, Astra was lying on her bed with her hair spread out reading one of Setsuna's manga books.

"Huh?" Astra said, not looking up from the book.

"I was gonna go see Akira and I wanted to know if you wanted to come."

"Sure" Astra said "when are we leaving?"

"Now."

Astra sighed and climbed off the bed, she then kicked her slippers off, sending them across the room. "Let's go." She followed Setsuna out of the room, stopping only to put her purple sandals back on as Setsuna lead her out of the house and into the air car.

"You can drive?"

"Yes" Setsuna told her, she thought Astra might know that by now, she was 19!

"Huh" Astra said as they drove off.

* * *

**Natizumi Plaza **

**6th floor**

**1602 Hours: Earth Time **

* * *

About 20 minutes later both girls stood in front of the residence of a one Akira Sazuki. Akira was another one of their friends, aged at 17 just like Misako, but her family was way different, for one thing she had a twin brother for another her mother well she was adopted, and her mother ended up being …

"_Vhat?!" _The annoyed women said as she looked at Setsuna and Astra.

"Okay what's your problem?" Astra asked.

"Astra!" Setsuna nudged her cousin "Sorry Invidia, where's Akira?"

"Sorry Setsuna, there's this kid and...Never mind she's in her room" Invidia told them as they came in. That's right Invidia as in Princess Invidia, you see after Trelania brought them to Earth her life had taken a different turn…

* * *

**2201… **

* * *

"Where are we?" Invidia asked as she tried to figure out where Trelania had left them.

"You're on Earth" Trelania's voice told her.

"But why?"

"I told you, If you agree to mend your ways I'll give you a second chance…" after that Trelania's voice faded out.

Invidia looked around at her new surroundings, it was different and she hardly had anything, she noticed the few things Trelania had brought with them, but that still didn't help. She continued to look around anxiously, trying to figure out what was gonna happen. "Father…I'm scared" she said while looking at him, she figured he'd be pissed at her. But she wanted that behind them, she wanted reconcile.

"I don't care."

"Huh?!"

"You should know very well that my patience with you has run out, you're the main cause of our destruction, I have no right to call you my daughter." Zordar told her.

She just looked at him; her look was a mix of fear, shock and sadness. "But Father, you heard her! This is an opportunity to start again and mend our ways! And I'm sorry! Truly and honestly sorry! I never thought this would happen! I just didn't wanna loose my place in the empire…" Zordar gave no reaction and she slumped forward on her knees in front of him. "Father…I…I…" she gave up and for once she just broke down and at last she began to cry "Father! I'm sorry! Really! I…I …aw who cares! You can kill me if you want! I don't deserve another chance."

Zordar continued to look at her, Generals Dyre and Bleak gave him looks that said 'we're sorry.' He didn't know why but apparently there was something inside of him telling him that she was right, this was a second chance, a time to reconcile. He glanced at his crying daughter and actually took her in his arms.

She looked at him "Huh?"

"You may not have my full trust, but you may be right for once, and you are still my daughter, I'm not going to leave you in this state."

Invidia found herself crying harder as she clung to him; her father hadn't held her in years! Though, in the back of her mind she had this feeling that they'd probably be killed, the Earth Defense Forces didn't take conquering lightly.

* * *

Fortunately they weren't killed but they were tried. The trials lasted for about a month while the forces debated back and forth, in that time they had managed to find a place, and after it was all over Zordar and his two generals were sentenced to Jail time on Iscandar for, well however long it took to make them sane, and Invidia was let free of all charges. Invidia herself didn't know why, but she didn't question it. A couple days afterwards she ran into someone form the past, someone who had saved her once before, he was a black tiger pilot, his name was Arthur (Arty) Jefferson. He had saved her in a battle on the Comet before it had been destroyed.

* * *

**May 4****th**** 2201: Battle on the Comet **

**Comet Empire city **_**Gatlantis **_

**Royal Palace: East Wing**

**1234 Hours: Earth Time **

* * *

"Keep shooting!" Derek instructed his men as they headed through the palace straight to the energy control. "You guys go that way! The others go that way!" Derek pointed and his men split up and the guards went after them. In a couple on minutes the main room of the east wing had turned into a war zone. After about 15 minutes half of the guard headed the other way, almost knocking over Invidia.

"Don't' run away like chickens! Get your fat space assess back here!" she shouted at them, they didn't listen. She sighed "I have to do everything my self" she hissed under her breath. And headed the way that they had all come from, but as soon as she did she realize she made as huge mistake. The whole place was full of smoke fire and gunshots she ducked as a couple came toward her. _'God, I'm stupid' _she thought as she tried to move out of the room.

"Get her!" one of the Star Force members stated as she ducked down again, when she stood up she was right in font of a pillar. Unfortunately she was to busy to notice that it was falling.

One of the Star Force members on the ground noticed though. _'I know she's probably evil, but I can't let that happen.' _And with out a second thought he shoved Invidia over to the side while it fell.

'_What the?' _Invidia looked up to find a man looking at her; he extended his hand and helped her up.

"Get out of here now!" he told her and she ran off without a word.

* * *

After all the trials were over, Invidia managed to keep everything Trelania had brought with them and with the Money her father still had (No one could figure that out either) she bought her own penthouse apartment, and while cutting through the park that lead to said apartment she ran into him again. The truth was Invidia had completely put him out of her mind, she didn't even have his name, and she definitely never thought she'd find him again, but when she did things changed drastically. After saving her he thought she owed him so she took him out as a favor, and after a long time it accumulated into more than that. Eventually she fell in love with him and married him, and now she has him and 2 adopted children, Akira and Ryou Sazuki. They're twins that were adopted at age 4 from the Star Force Children's Academy, and their names-Invidia doesn't have a last name and Arty's name didn't sound right with their names so they kept their orginal names.

* * *

**2220… **

* * *

"Akira?" Setsuna asked as she entered the girl's room.

"Huh?" Akira looked up from the book she was reading. "Oh hi" she said "who let you in?"

"Your mother" Astra said.

"I was kidding." Akira told her as she stood up. When she did the long black dress that she wore dropped down to cover her feet, Setsuna never got why she wore dresses that were so long, but she blamed Invidia for influencing her.

"So…" Astra started while going through the books in her room.

"So what? Why are _you _here-shouldn't you be on Iscandar?" Akira asked as she pushed a strand of her long raven hair out of her face. Yes, Akira does have black hair like Invidia but hers was parted a little like Queen Mariposa's with six bangs in front of her face and two strands hanging down.

"I ran off because I wanted to visit" Astra told her while flipping through one of the manga books that was layed out on Akira's desk, along with a couple text books and her school uniform tie, the rest of her uniform was on the floor. _'Huh… I guess she likes Shojo manga more than I thought' _Astra thought.

"What ever." Akira muttered "so, may I ask why you're here?"

"I actually came to see Ryou; do you know where he is?" Setsuna asked.

"Last time I saw him he said he was heading to the ship docks with my father, he said something about preparations."

"You commin' with us this time?" Astra asked, you see sometimes Akira would join them on the ship if her mother went, and Invidia only went when she had to-but she could help. Surprisingly Invidia knew a little about communications and worlds outside the galaxy, though she refused to become a member of the Earth defense forces, and everyone was pretty sure she and the generals had some kind of deal. Akira herself went when needed; often times she stayed home alone or with Zordar, as he had been released from jail a couple years ago and taken Arty's old apartment. You see After Invidia got married they moved into her penthouse because it was bigger than his and since everything was already set up it took a lot of strain off of the possibility of moving.

"I don't know" Akira said "it depends; I mean I have a lot of work, and my mother hasn't said anything."

"Why does she have to say something?" Setsuna inquired, she never quite understood why Invidia had to tell her weather she was going or not.

"I really only go if she does, in all honesty I prefer to be with her, she's the only one on the ship who's not to busy to spend time with me."

"I see" Setsuna nodded, she knew how she felt. When she was little and her parents went off on missions she just wanted someone to be with her. Before she had a chance to say anything else a voice broke her thoughts.

"Akira? Is Setsuna here? I see the car."

"Yeah, hold on!" Setsuna called and headed back to the living room, with Astra and Akira trailing her.

Upon entering they found Ryou coming in along with his father.

"Hey" Ryou nodded at them.

"Where have you been?" Invidia asked as she came in as well.

"I told you this morning that we were going down to the ship dockyards to begin preparations." Arty said.

"What?" Invidia asked.

"Never mind, I'm just glad to be out of there" he said as he took Invidia and gave her a quick kiss.

She smiled at him, it was one of those rare gentle smiles she only gave her family.

"Okay…" Astra shook her head.

Setsuna glanced at her then looked at Ryou "here" she said as she handed him a letter. "My father told me to give this to you."

"Huh?" He took the envelope from her, and looked it over, his name was printed on it in a fluent cursive and it was sealed with the commodore's seal. _'I wonder what he wants me for…'_

"He said to read it and reply back as soon as possible." Setsuna explained, then she glanced at her watch "and I have to go, come on Astra."

"But I wanna stay" Astra said, since she was so far away she hardly ever got to see Akira or any of her friends.

"No, I promised my father we'd meet him at the docks after I gave his letter to Ryou now come on."

"Aww bye guys" Astra said.

"See ya" Akira and Ryou said in unison, and then they looked at each other "stop that!"

Astra, as well as Invidia gave them this weird look as Astra followed Setsuna out.

* * *

Later Setsuna sat on the bridge of the ship in her father's chair as the crew moved around to get things ready. "No the blue wire connects to the red one to create a faster flowing circuit!" She told Homer who was working to re-set the communications system; they were trying to make it more efficient.

"What?" Homer asked as he came up from his kneeling position, but as he did he hit his head on the counter. "Ow" he muttered and rubbed his head.

"Setsuna!" Nova said as she entered the bridge "get out of your father's chair and help us, you told me you'd do some of the kitchen work."

"Right" Setsuna nodded and hopped out of the captain's chair, a place she hoped to be one day.

* * *

Meanwhile Astra was already in the kitchen, she was doing her version of helping. "No, that goes over there" she told one of the cadets who had volunteered, he was moving appliances while Astra sat on the counter eating a doughnut, she had the box next to her.

The next minute the box was snatched away.

"What the hell?" she looked over to find Setsuna glaring at her.

"Astra, when I said help, I meant _help _not sit on you ass and stuff your face with fried dough!" Setsuna stated.

"But I am helping, I'm telling the guys what to do."

"Down."

Astra sighed and slipped off the counter while Setsuna handed her a broom.

"Sweep" she ordered.

"Fine" Astra muttered and took the broom.

Setsuna smirked, if Astra wanted to be on the ship she'd have to work and work hard.

* * *

**Part 2: Ryou's Invitation **

**Natizumi Plaza **

**6th floor**

**1808 Hours: Earth Time **

* * *

Ryou sat on top of his bed with Derek's letter still in his hand, he couldn't believe it Derek wanted him to come with the seniors on patrol and he was still a 3rd year! (The seniors are 4th years) _'I knew I was good in class but not this good…' _he thought.

"Ryou? Ryou!"

"Huh?" he looked up to find his sister in his face.

"It's dinner time, and I've been calling you for the past 5 minutes, what is wrong with you? It's just a training session, Setsuna's going too."

"I know that Akira but you don't understand, being a third year on a mission for fourth years is a huge honor, not that many get chosen."

"You were chosen because Derek likes you" Akira told him as she walked out of the room.

"Oh you're just jealous" Ryou told her as she walked down the hall.

Akira stopped in her tracks, and then began top talk in a serious, yet quite tone she used when she made a serious statement. "I am not jealous, you forget-I am not a member of the defense forces, therefore it does not affect me, though in my opinion part of it was because Derek likes you. Congratulations though" she said before heading on.

'_I'll never figure her out-and she's my twin!' _Ryou thought.

* * *

"Hey dad?" Setsuna asked as she, Derek and Astra rode home in his air car-Nova had agreed to drive Setsuna's back home.

"Huh?" Derek looked at her for a second.

"What was that letter you asked me to give Ryou anyway?"

"Oh that was a recommendation letter, I invited him to come on the training session with the seniors." Derek explained.

"Are you allowed to do that?" Astra asked as she leaned forward in her seat.

"Astra sit down." Astra obliged while Derek continued "yes, I'm allowed to do that, you see each year a few select juniors are invited to travel with us, but the stakes are very high. Each student has their records evaluated, and they're all hand picked by me. Along with this honor also come several test, and many long hours of work."

"I see" Setsuna nodded.

"You sure you didn't' just pick him because you like him?" Astra inquired.

Derek sighed "Astra-be quiet."

Astra pouted and sat back again _'why are people always telling me that?' _She asked herself.

* * *

**1834 hours… **

* * *

Later the subject in question was eating dinner while his father read the letter. "Ryou, this is an amazing honor, congratulations." Arty told him.

"Thanks" Ryou said.

"He only got it because Derek likes him." Akira said coolly.

"Oh you're just jealous." Ryou said.

"You know I agree with her" Invidia said.

"Huh?" Ryou looked confused-his own mother was doubting his ability.

"I'm serious, I mean, I know you worked hard but I do believe part of it is because Derek likes you. Congratulations though."

"My own mother is doubting me?"

Arty placed a hand on Ryou's shoulder "Don't worry about it, your mother may be crazy and sometimes make no sense at all, but you know she means well."

Invidia glared at him.

"Oh you know I love you."

"I think you proved that in more ways than one." Akira said slyly.

Invidia hit her in the back of her head "Don't talk like that."

"Like what?"

"You know what I mean" Invidia muttered.

'_Sure I do but that's not gonna stop me from saying it!' _Akira thought while laughing silently.

"And _vhat _is so amusing?" Invidia asked her.

"Oh-nothing…" Akira said. "Nothing at all…"

* * *

**Part 3: A strange feeling **

**Space Battleship **_**Argo **_

**Ship dockyard**

**Tuesday, March 8****th**** 2220**

**1907 Hours: Earth Time**

* * *

The next evening was another evening for preparations, and for Astra-another evening for complaining.

"Why do I have to help?" she asked, Astra sat on the Cosmo radar as Setsuna and Nova worked on rewiring it.

"We all have to help Astra-it's not that big a deal." Setsuna told her.

"Easy for you to say-you got out of school to come here all day!"

"So? You're always off-you don't go to school, and F.Y.I. this is not what I call a day off."

"But you're willing to help-and I am not always off." Astra informed her, Setsuna only thought that because Astra didn't go to school-she was home schooled by her mother and 3 other teachers-one of whom she thought was always drunk-then again with him who could tell? (Either way her mother wouldn't' fire him.) Anyway-just because she didn't go to school didn't mean that she didn't have work-maybe not homework but still work.

"Astra" Nova said.

"Huh/"

Sorry but, you're in the way, why don't you help Misako with the kitchen."

"Okay" Astra slipped off of the radar's platform and headed off.

Once she came into the kitchen she realized that Misako needed no help-but that wasn't a surprise-with the way Misako did things. For example when Astra came in Misako was sitting on the counter, while using her powers to move 3 different things-everyone else just watched her in awe.

"Misako? What are you doing?" Astra asked her.

"What's it look like?" Misako said as she flipped over so she could lie on her back.

"It looks like the other cadets paid you to do all the work."

"No, they just wanted to see if my power was real."

"Okay, now that you've shown them-get down" Astra demanded.

"No." Misako stated.

'_Okay-you asked for this.' _Astra thought as she walked over and pushed her glowing friend off the counter.

"Ow!" Misako said when she hit the floor. She sat up and the things that she had been handling came crashing down-the cloth that she had been using landed of Astra's shoulder.

Astra looked at it and gently brushed it off "Okay-I probably deserved that."

"Yeah, you did." Misako muttered as she stood back up.

"All right-let's just go."

Misako sighed and followed Astra out of the kitchen and onto the ship's moving floor. "Where are we going anyway?"

Astra shrugged "wherever the floors wanna go."

They rode on for awhile, until Misako just stopped. She looked over to one side and headed off onto the outside deck of the ship.

"Misako…" Astra said as she followed her.

Misako ignored her and walked over to one of the railings, there she placed her hands on it firmly and craned her neck upwards to the dark ceiling.

"Misako what's up?"

"I sense something…"

"Huh?"

"I have a feeling that there's something out there-some new enemy. I don't know how or why, I just feel these strange vibrations." Misako stated calmly, as a small wind came through and blew her hair to the left.

"What do you think it is?"

"I told you-I don't know, I just know that it's out there and it's coming."

"Misako" Astra tilted her head a bit as Misako stood there.

* * *

**Venture Residence **

**2100 Hours: Earth time **

* * *

Misako and Astra hadn't told anyone else about what she felt-but it did leave Misako thinking for the rest of the evening, which made her seem distant to Mark as he drove home-she wouldn't even talk! Mark thought it had something to do with her power-but what? He didn't know anything about Misako's powers, but he knew someone who did.

'Trelania?" he asked when he came home.

"Yeah?" Trelania said as Misako went into her room.

"Look, Misako's been acting weird for the past couple of hours, and I think it has something to do with her power."

"More detail?"

"Oh, well she's been kind of distant and she's been mumbling things to herself-a lot."

"So?" Trelania asked.

"What do you mean so? It could be bad, at one point I heard her say "space vibrations" what does that mean?" Mark asked-Trelania wasn't helping!

"Either one of you is going nuts, or she's sensing something."

"How do you know? And Hey!"

"Look, this has happened to me before, remember back when you were first coming to Telezart?" she asked.

Mark nodded-of course he remembered that's how they met!

"Well before I even saw the comet I felt that something was coming, I didn't know who or what it was all I knew was that it was coming."

"Okay…"

"Listen, I'll talk to Misako and try to figure this out, you, well you just go on with your Star Force business, your practically useless when it comes to this mind power stuff."

"Yeah...Hey!" Mark looked at her.

"You are!" Trelania told him.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"Okay that's it, come here." Mark approached her.

"Nope" Trelania backed up.

"I'm not gonna hurt you."

'That's what you say before you hurt me!" She said as she ran off.

"Hey! Don't run off" Mark tried to go after her but he remained frozen in place-then he realized that he was glowing. "Damn you!"

"At least you're not on the ceiling again!"

"Yeah" Mark said-you see a couple years ago Trelania had gotten really mad at him and she used her power to put him on the ceiling, on top of that she made him sleep there! It was a very, very uncomfortable night. 'Wait a minute are you gonna leave me here?"

"Maybe" Trelania told him as she walked off."

"No! Wait! Come back!"

"I don't think so!" Trelania sang as she disappeared into Misako's bedroom. _'I'll let him loose in about 10 minutes' _she thought.

"Hi Mama" Misako said as Trelania stepped into the room, she was on her bed lying upside down.

"Hey Misako, you're father says you've been acting distant."

"Huh?" Misako blinked at her mother and sat up.

"Yeah, what are you sensing?"

"How do you know I'm Sensing something?"

"The way your father described it-I just know, I've been through the same thing."

"Well I don't know how or why, but I'm feeling these strange vibrations out in space. I think there's an enemy out there-but I don't know what."

"It's all right; it's actually good that you know this. I mean if there is something out there we can prepare for it." Trelania informed her.

"Huh?" Misako looked at her, she didn't know that this could be real.

Trelania looked at her then headed over to the window, she parted the dark blue curtains that cloaked the stars and stared out of it.

"Mama?"

"I'm serious; remember this has happened to me before. Before the Comet Empire came to Telezart of even got close to it I felt that something was out there."

"So I could be right?"

Trelania nodded "And if you are they might need you on the ship, I'll have to talk to your father about bringing you and me along."

'_Me? A temporary part of the Star Force… My powers…a link to a new enemy? What's going on?' _Misako asked herself as she continued to look at her mother's serious expression.

* * *

**Part 4: Star Force Meeting and Strange Happenings **

**Wildstar Residence **

**Monday, March 14****th**** 2220**

**1705 Hours: Earth Time**

* * *

After a couple days the main bridge crew had been informed of Misako's ideas and now they all sat in the Wildstar's living room discussing the matter and what it might mean. Along with the crew were Trelania, Misako, Setsuna, Astra and Invidia.

"Okay, we all know why we're here right?" Nova asked the crew in her living room.

"Yeah, free food!" Homer said. And the whole crew started laughing.

"Not funny Homer!" Derek told him.

"Really? 'Cause I thought it was hilarious!"

"Astra" Derek said sternly.

"I'll be quiet."

Derek nodded "now will some one tell us the real reason you're all here?"

"I was dragged here against my own free will by a certain Cosmo tiger pilot and his cousin." Invidia said while shooting a hateful look at Arty and Hardy.

"No, Invidia. What your husband does to you has nothing to do with the current situation." Nova said.

Astra opened her mouth to speak but Nova spoke first "I swear if you find a way to re-context that sentence I will make your days on the _Argo _very unpleasant."

Astra gulped and immediately shut her mouth, when her Aunt sounded like that, she meant it.

"But..." Homer started.

"You too Homer!" Derek snapped. "Now Trelania, why don't you tell us why we're here?"

Trelania nodded and stood up from her position on the couch "Misako…she thinks there's something out there, and if she's right we need to get ready."

"Wait a minute" Invidia said as she looked at Arty and hardy "let me get this straight, you two woke me up from my nap because Trelania's freaky little daughter _thinks _there's something out there when there's not!"

"Invidia…" Arty said.

"I'm serious! You're a bunch of freaks!" she snapped.

"Invidia just be quiet" Nova said.

"No! You know I'm right and…"

With that Arty grabbed her arm and pressure pointed her, she immediately fell down.

"You've gotta teach me how to do that!" Astra said, then she grabbed Setsuna's arm and tried it.

"Ow! Ow! Astra!"

"Sorry…"

"Okay, now that that's over-listen, you all know that she could be right." Nova said.

"Invidia or Misako" Mark asked.

"Misako" Trelania told him.

"Right…" Mark nodded.

"So what do we do if she is right?" Setsuna asked.

"We just fight, and if we know now it'll help us prepare." Derek stated.

The crew nodded and started to talk a bit longer.

After a couple minutes Invidia got up "what just happened?" she asked. "I was just about to make a point an then..."

"Be quiet you" Arty said as he picked her up and placed her on his lap, she pouted.

"Okay…" Nova shook her head "now it's agreed we start preparing now, then we go and talk to the commander about bringing Trelania, Misako and possibly Invidia with us."

"What do you mean _possibly_? Of course I'm coming, I'm gonna prove to you that…."

Arty placed a hand over her mouth. "Just be quiet woman!"

"Okay, it's settled, we take off in 2 days! Meeting adjourned." Derek said.

"Ow!" Arty said as soon as Derek was finished, Derek looked at him.

"She bit me!"

"You deserved it." Invidia told him.

"Oh you're gettin' it later."

"Try me!" Invidia told him as she got up and ran off, Arty went after her.

"I am never gonna understand her." Astra said.

"Join the club" Nova said as she placed her hand on Astra's shoulder.

* * *

**2400 Hours…**

* * *

Even though it was so late Misako sat on her window sill looking out at the night sky. _I know there's something out there, Invidia's wrong, I feel it, something's coming…_

* * *

Meanwhile off in a distant area there was a bright white light and at the base of the room, stood a figure. The man looked up "Earth…I will return." He said.

**To be continued in Episode 3: **_**Argo **_**takes off! The Vibrations Strengthen!**


	3. Episode 3

**Space Battleship Yamato 5 **

**Part 1: The Beginning of the 2****nd**** Generation **

**A **_**Star Blazers **_**alternate universe**

* * *

**Episode 3: **_**Argo **_**takes off! The Vibrations Strengthen!**

**Part 1: Re-enter…Desslok?! **

**Somewhere in the Andromeda Galaxy **

**Tuesday, March 15****th**** 2220 **

**0700 Hours: Earth Time **

* * *

It hung like a vile moon around a planet at the edge of the Andromeda Galaxy.

It was one of the many ships in the vast area. But what made this base ship so special were three things; her mission, he size and her leader.

In Earth measurement she was over fifty kilometers in circumference, 2 times the size of the original _Gatlantis _that had once traveled through the sky. It held a huge plasma shield, much bigger than the original, a shield that could destroy earth with one swipe if needed.

It was a second comet, given no real name yet, the comet had been built at the command of the newly appointed Royal ruler of the house as a weapon of vengeance with one purpose: The conquest or destruction of one defiant planet in the Milky Way galaxy: Earth.

"This ship is grand, no?" said a young woman as she strolled down the main hallway with one of the ship's many generals. She was the appointed lieutenant commander of the new grand fleet, she was Victoria D'Avena, one of the few women in the Cometine race who wasn't green, half of her family was Earth blood. You see, years ago her mother had been captured by the Cometines and was assigned to be the personal slave of one of the top ranking generals. Though her mother didn't really like him she treated him with kindness and like a person rather than just another general and he eventually fell in love with her.

"Yes, but it doesn't seem complete" replied the man next to her, he was a familiar face, an old Cometine general that had decided not to join in Trelania's reform plan, General Gorse. He had been on the flag ship with Zordar and the others but didn't go with Trelania; he transported himself into another space.

"Oh, but it is, or at least that's what he says." Victoria told him as she pushed a strand of her dark brown hair out of her face.

"Yes but he says a lot of things doesn't he?" Gorse said as they entered the main throne room. "It almost makes you think…"

"He might be lying…about many things."

"And WHY is that Miss. D'Avena?!" Said a familiar voice from behind.

"Huh?" Gorse and Victoria turned around to find their leader at the door, he was a man from a different world, which had come back after many years, he was Gamilon and now Comet ruler Desslok, from his position he headed downward and sat upon his new throne.

Victoria bowed to him "my apologies sire."

"Accepted" Desslok told her "now how are the fleet preparations coming along."

"Well sir" Victoria started "we should be ready to dispatch in about a week, we'd move faster but we just don't have the efficiency."

"And why is that?"

"Low on workers sir" Gorse explained "the rest will arrive tomorrow."

"Good, once they do inform them that they must begin work immediately and step up the pace!"

"Dully noted sir" Victoria nodded at him.

"Right, Gorse you're dismissed, Victoria come here." Desslok stated.

Gorse left and Victoria approached Desslok, taking a seat one of the chair's arms. "What is it?" Victoria purred as she looked at him, she figured that playing cute at times might help her here; she figured that if she could win Desslok's favor it would help her move higher on the scale…even if she didn't agree with him on a lot of point

"Dear Toria, I ask of you a favor."

"Hm?"

"I ask that you come see me later, I need your help with the fleet." Desslok said as he lifted her chin up with one of his fingers.

"And if I don't oblige?" Victoria asked.

"Oh you will" he stated as he moved his finger down her neck, when he removed it she got down and walked off.

'_I'm still not sure what to make of that one' _Desslok thought as he watched her go off.

"That man is strangely mysterious" Victoria whispered under her breath. "But interesting…"

* * *

**0809 Hours…**

* * *

"Misako!"

"Huh..?" Misako's eyes immediately became flooded with light, and an image came into her mind…"Mama?"

"Yes, Mama. Now get up!" Trelania said as she shook her daughter awake.

"What?!" Misako shot up "Why? What's wrong? Is Dad on the ceiling again?"

"No, we have to help your father, the ship takes off tomorrow, I told him that'd we help with inspections."

"Eh...No!" Misako stated as she lay back down.

"Okay then…" Trelania said as she walked out, she stood outside the door and held her hands out, using her powers to drag Misako out of bed.

"What the hell?!"

Once Misako was out of the room Trelania threw her on the floor in the hallway. "Hi" she said.

"Why?" Misako asked.

* * *

Much later in the afternoon Misako strolled the halls with Setsuna, Astra, and Akira, they were supposed to be on inspection but they headed to the outside deck instead.

"Misako? What are we doing here?" Akira asked.

"Because…there's something out there" Misako stated quietly.

"Huh?" Akira looked at Setsuna and Astra.

"Misako…can sense things." Setsuna told Akira.

'_Misako…can sense things? What's she talking about? I know Misako has powers, but now she's psychic? I…I thought I knew her…and now…' _Akira thought as she watched Misako get up on the railing, as she sat there a breeze came by and blew her dress and hair slightly to the left. "Listen…" she stated.

"Why? We already know what you're going to say" Astra told her.

Setsuna kicked her.

"Hey!"

"I know, but Akira doesn't, you seem I'm sensing something out in space, maybe nothing, maybe a new enemy, I'm not sure."

"Really? You know Invidia-mama did tell me you had some freaky feeling and that you were going nuts, she also said that your family was a whole bunch of freaks. She said that a lot in a whole bunch of wordings, then Dad told her to take a bath and she shut up…" Akira told them.

"That woman has a serious problem" Astra stated.

Akira glared at her.

"She does! Misako could be right!"

"Or she could be a freak who's trying to trick us all!" A familiar accented voice said from behind.

"Invidia-Mama?"

"Invidia! This could be real!" Misako told her.

"Yeah, it's real, as real as my empire ever coming back!" Invidia snapped, then she walked off.

"WHY is she here?" Misako asked as she slid off of the metal railing.

"My father told her to come and look at her room-they re-did it…" Akira told her.

"I don't like her right now."

"That makes two of us…" Astra told her friend; Akira glared at the both of them.

* * *

**Part 2: **_**Argo! **_**Launch into Space! **

**Somewhere in the Andromeda Galaxy **

**2****nd**** Comet Empire City, Desslok's Palace **

**2300 Hours: Earth Time**

* * *

That night Victoria stood outside on the balcony outside her quarters, she held her hands on the railing as she looked deeply into the space-streaked sky. _'I don't know why but I have this weird feeling. I mean, what if this empire falls through? What if…the Argo returns?!' _

"Victoria!"

"Huh?" she turned around and found Desslok looking at her.

"You know, it's not natural for a woman to be out this late alone." He stated as he joined her at the railing.

"Well you did have me with you for hours after dinner while you droned on and on about our preparations…you know that wasn't what I thought you wanted when you said to meet you!"

"I did tell you what it was for did I not?" Desslok asked as he placed his hand over hers on the railing.

"Don't touch me" Victoria pushed his hand off. "Now, I know you said that, but normally that's not what people mean when they way it the way you did! I'm not saying that I wanted what I thought you were putting out, but next time specify BEFORE I make a move to slap you."

Desslok looked at her "Now onto my original question-what are out doing out here?"

"What does it look like, I'm thinking, I mean what if the _Argo _comes back and the Empire falls-again?"

"Miss. D'Avena! Are you questioning my way of running things?" Desslok snapped at her, and she knew he was mad; he only called her 'Miss. D'Avena' when he was mad at her or if they were surrounded by diplomats from another planet at a conference.

"Yes." Victoria told him "The _Argo _did signal handedly take down the Gamilon and Comet Empire, then they helped you…and what do you do? You turn on them. Why? So you can once again rule your own empire and try to take them over, let's face it no matter what you still have resentment for Earth."

"Miss. D'Avena." Desslok stated sternly "I do not appreciate nor do I accept those kind of comments."

"Can't yell at me for telling the truth" Victoria told him as she walked back into her room.

'_She's a mysterious one…I'm sure I'll get to know her better later on…If she ever stops arguing with me…' _

* * *

**Ship Dockyards**

**Wednesday, March 16****th**** 2220 **

**0405 Hours: Earth Time **

* * *

The sun wasn't out yet, but the Star Force was, to check the ship one last time and take off.

Derek stood on the deck of the ship with the rest of the crew, the all looked up at him and Nova in the familiar stance-except for the select few (Cadets mostly) who just slumped tiredly. "All right we have 1 hour and 55 minutes until take off, I want all of you checking the ship one last time, once we take off the cadets will report to their assigned areas for orders, the rest of you know what to do, dismissed."

As soon as he finished the groups went their separate ways, well some of them did.

"Astra, Astra, Astra!" Setsuna said to her, in an attempt to get her tired cousin off her arm. Halfway through Derek's sentence Astra had sort off dozed off and was now leaning on Setsuna.

"Leave her" Ryou said as he approached her in a blue and white Star Force uniform.

"I would but I can't move this way."

"All right then" stated a quiet voice from behind.

"Huh?" Setsuna turned her head to see Misako of in the corner.

"Hi" she stated.

"Hey" Setsuna and Ryou told her.

"Now what's your idea?" Ryou asked.

"This…" Misako held her hands out and gently moved Astra off of Setsuna and placed her on the ship's deck. "Now we wait for Nova to get her, or for her to get up whichever happens first, I really don't care, let's go."

Setsuna and Ryou shrugged and followed Misako into the ship.

A couple minutes later Astra got up-but why was she on the deck?

"Damn you Setsuna!" she said then went to go find her cousin; it wasn't her fault she had gone to sleep! Nova did wake her up at 3 AM.

* * *

'_Damn you all! Damn you all to hell!' _Invidia thought as she walked down the ship's hall with Arty, she was tired, annoyed, and definitely NOT happy. _'You people bug the crap outta me! You make me get up at 3AM, then drag me on this ship and now what?!' _

"You look pissed." Arty stated.

"Of course I am!" Invidia snapped "You did get me out of bed at 3 in the morning! What the hell were you thinking?!"

"I was thinking that we had to go through a lot to get you on this ship and that you should appreciate it."

"I'm thinking that you should shut your mouth and tell me what the hell I'm supposed to be doing!"

'_She just needs a nap…' _Arty thought while Invidia glared at him.

"Look, help us now and do what you want later" he said.

"No!" Invidia stated firmly "I'm not going to help, it's not my job and never was. Maybe if you could order people around better you get the cadets off their lazy asses and make them help you!"

"Aw, you're just tired" Arty said as he lifted her up.

"No! Put me down!"

"Nope."

"Don't you say no to me!" Invidia snapped as she struggled to get out of his arms "I am a Princess and your superior! You can't do this!"

"Actually you're my wife-and I can…"

"Put me down!"

"I don't think so…" he whispered. As he did a small breeze from his breath grazed Invidia's neck.

'_His breath is so cold...colder than usual' _she thought, then looked up at him with a tired but loving look in her eyes, he smiled at her. _'Wait…No! Snap out of it Princess!' _Invidia thought before she gave him a hard kick.

"Ow! What the hell?!" Arty said as he _finally _dropped Invidia-hard.

"Okay-that hurt, and I'm mad at you now." Invidia told him as she stood up, the she pointed down the hallway "Get the hell out of my sight! Now!"

"Gladly!" Arty said, as he left, he never understood how Invidia went from loveable to evil within 2 seconds. _'I have preparations to overlook…' _he thought as he headed into the Black Tiger's hanger. But what he saw was NOT what he wanted, instead of helping most of the cadets were just sitting around. _'This is not good…' _if he ever wanted to teach them something they had to be willing…this was not willing…

* * *

**1 Hour, 55 minutes later **

**0600 Hours: Earth Time**

* * *

"All right, everyone prepare for take off!" Derek stated as he entered the bridge via his descending chair. "Has everything been checked?"

"3 times over" Mark informed him from his station.

"Cadets present and at their places?"

"Most of them are in position, all are accounted for, _right_" Nova stated, as she looked over at her daughter. Setsuna had been assigned to work with her mother at the radar, and later with her father on flying the fighters and operating the Wave Motion Gun.

"Yes mother" Setsuna told her, it had been her job to do a last minute count on all the cadets present.

"All right then, I checked over the rest and we're set. Flood the underwater docks" Derek ordered.

"Flooding the launching dock" Sandor stated as he pressed a button on his control panel. He watched for awhile as the dock's data came in. "Water level at 20 feet."

At his post Orion Jr. watched the level's rising form his post. "The ship's starting to float. Now at 20 percent buoyancy" he stated.

After a couple more minutes Sandor reported again "Water level is above the navigation bridge."

"All hands prepare for take off!" Derek stated.

"Flooding operation completed" reported Sandor once again.

"Okay, let's go" said Mark "release the gantry lock."

"Locks released, now activate gyro stabilizer and accelerate slowly to 2.8."

"Okay, engine power to point six" Mark ordered.

"Engine power up to point six" Orion Junior reported.

With that, the ship started to slowly move away from its post, out the water gate and into the vast ocean.

After a couple second the engine report came in "Wave Motion engine energy charge one hundred Percent, star the fly wheel" Orion Junior ordered.

"Ten seconds, countdown starting" Mark said. "Te…" he stopped for a second and noticed a hand on his own, he looked up and found Setsuna looking at him.

"May I?" she asked.

Mark smiled at her and nodded.

Setsuna made her way back to her own station and started "Ten, nine, eight seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, wave motion engine contact…"

"Now" Mark finished, as the engine started as the ship drifted out of the water and into the sky. After they were out of the water he gave a second report "All clear, trim for cruising speed, main wings open."

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

**Somewhere in the Andromeda Galaxy**

* * *

"You see these readings don't you!" Victoria snapped as she threw a whole bunch of papers at Desslok.

"Yes I do." He stated.

"This isn't good! According to General Razela's report the Star Force is taking off! What are you gonna do if they interfere with us?!"

"Calm down Victoria" Desslok ordered.

"No! You know very well that if we run into them we're as good as dead! They have successfully brought down two of your empires! Or did you forget that?!"

"That's ENOUGH Miss. D'Avena! I understand the situation!"

Victoria glared at him, she wasn't gonna take this, even if Desslok was her leader. "No you don't! I've heard of what they did! Even if they are supposedly allies they're going to attack if they find us!" she snapped.

"I know that, and if they interfere we'll have to attack, I have a plan. And it's not really _your _concern Miss. D'Avena." Desslok told her.

"Yes it is! I _am _your lieutenant commander, I command the fleet! I tell them where to go! I feed them information about the enemy I…"

"Victoria! Enough! You know your place!"

Victoria growled under her breath and turned her head the other way. _'Okay I'm done playing cute! I'm not gonna let him do this, he's too demanding! I don't care if I'm under his orders! I'm not gonna agree with him!' _

* * *

**Space Battleship **_**Argo **_

**0800 Hours: Earth Time**

* * *

Later, Misako was having her own doubts, she stood in her room staring out the porthole, well technically it wasn't her room, she had to share the room with Setsuna, Astra and Akira. _'This feeling…it's getting stronger. I know there's something out there, there's just gotta be…' _

"Misako…Akira to Misako…what's up?"

"Where'd you come from?" Misako asked, she hadn't seen Akira earlier and still had no idea why she came.

"Uh…my mother's room" Akira told her "why?"

"Oh, sorry, I just didn't expect you to come."

"My father made me this time, so I'm here." Akira informed her.

"What's your job anyway?" Misako asked.

"I don't have one, but Nova said I could help out with the kitchen if I had the time. I'm not gonna have the time…" Akira muttered the last part to herself as she looked at Misako.

Misako smiled at her, she heard her. "Anyway, have you noticed anything weird going on around here?" she asked.

"What?"

"My feeling is getting stronger, I know there's something out there, I just know it…"

"Try telling that to Invidia-Mama, she doesn't believe you, and she thinks you're a freak."

"Pleasant Woman…" Misako stated with a sarcastic tone.

"Hey! She's not always evil!" Akira informed her friend.

"Yeah…When she's asleep!"

"Hey! I think she looks cute when she's asleep!"

"Yes, because she's not talking! Or being insulting! Or any of the other things that make her evil!"

"You know what, I'm out" Akira said as she walked out the door, she didn't want to turn it into a fight, and besides she didn't like it when people insulted her family. _'Oh, Invidia-Mama…that reminds me…the rest of my stuff is in her room! I have to go!' _she thought as she ran off down the hall, ignoring the fact that the floor was moving.

After a couple minutes she came to the end of the hall and silently slipped into her mother's room. Invidia's room was added so that she'd have a place to be on the ship, it was as big as the room back at the apartment, it was designed in almost the same way too. Curtains and bed covers done in an elegant dark red color most of the time, at rare times they were navy blue, depending on when Invidia changed the room around.

"Okay…" Akira muttered to herself as she entered the room, the first thing she noticed was that Invidia had thrown her dress on the floor when she had changed earlier.

'_She's either lazy or just too tired to bother with anything…'_Akira thought as she looked at her sleeping mother, she was so cute! Akira smiled then glanced around the room, it reminded her so much of her home…_'Wait! Stop dreaming!' _she thought as she shook her head. Then she sighed as she got on all fours and crawled over to the closet that held her bags.

"Why are you crawling?"

"Huh?" Akira looked up and found Astra behind her.

"Never mind that! Just help me!"

"Fine" Astra sighed and picked up two of Akira's bags. "But seriously…why are we crawling? I mean she sleeps like she's dead…."

"Not all the time…" Akira told her as they silently left the room.

* * *

When Akira came back to her room, Misako had regained her original positioned at the window and was staring out of it with a blank look on her face.

"What's with the blank look?" Akira asked.

"I don't know she looks like Astra in the middle of a study session" Setsuna stated as she entered the room.

"Hey!" Astra glared at her, she hated it when Setsuna said things like that-even if half of them were true.

"You can't get mad at me for telling the truth…"

"True…"

Akira looked at the both of them "Can we get back to Misako now?"

"Misako does what now?" Misako asked as she _finally _noticed the other girls in the room.

"Misako explains why she's been so distant!" Astra told her.

"It's nothing…really" Misako lied.

"You sure?" Akira asked, then she switched her voice to a more serious tone "I mean, after what you told us the other night I've been wondering if you truly know something…I think you do."

"I...I…" Misako didn't know what to say, she knew Akira could be quiet and serious but not that serious or observant.

"When did you get so intelligent?" Astra asked.

Setsuna kicked her.

"Stop doing that!" Astra snapped at her as she held her ankle.

"You know, she'd stop doing it if you would stop making stupid comments" Akira informed her.

"She's right you know…" Setsuna nodded.

Astra muttered something to herself and turned the other way; she was tired of having everyone against her!

"Anyway…" Akira looked at Misako "do you sense anything getting closer? Or anything coming…?"

"Well I…" Misako stopped and immediately looked out the window with a distant expression. "It's strong…really strong. Something's coming…and fast…"

"Huh?!" the others looked at her in shock; Misako was being a little scary…

* * *

**Part 3: The Enemy Arrives! Target: **_**Argo**_

**Middle of the Milky Way galaxy**

**General Razela's Flagship **

**1000 Hours: Earth Time**

* * *

"You understand the measures…right?" Victoria asked Razela.

"Yes" he said as he looked back at the image on the video screen.

"Good! Now don't stop until they are destroyed!"

"Yes Ma'am" Razela said as saluted to her.

Victoria nodded at him and cut off the transmission.

'_I really don't understand her…But she is the commander…and no one said I have to understand her orders…just follow them.' _"All right! Head out!" He ordered.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the _Argo _Setsuna sat with Nova, while they watched the radar, and Nova explained how things worked.

"Uh…Mom? Do you seriously think we could be attacked? I mean it's been months-no, YEARS since the last attack." Setsuna asked.

"Setsuna, you never know what could happen in space, that's why you always have be on the look out, so that you can…." Nova's voice trailed off in Setsuna's mind, she tuned her mom out and continued to look at the radar, after a minute she _thought _she saw something blinking on it.

"Hm?" she leaned over and looked at it more closely-something was there! She took her mother's arm and brought her down to face the radar "Mother! Look!"

Nova blinked and looked at it-she saw nothing. "Setsuna, there's nothing there…"

"Yes there is!" Setsuna snapped "right there!"

"Huh?" Nova blinked, she was surprised with her daughter's tone, but more so with what was on the radar… "You're right…Derek! Unidentified vessel ahead!"

"What?" Derek was slightly confused, he was pretty sure that there was nothing in this area…

"Yeah look!" Eager said as the image came up on the video screen.

'_It looks so familiar…' _Arty thought as he looked at it. (He had come on the bridge to inform Derek of the Black Tiger's training.) _'Wait a minute…I know I've seen that before..' _Arty began to ponder…then he realized where he'd seen it before! He bolted from the bridge and into the kitchen, where Invidia was sitting with Akira.

She looked at him "Oh, Hi Arty" she stated.

"You-Come with me!" He said as he grabbed her arm and ran her into the bridge, just as the first shot was fired. "Now what the hell is that?" He pointed at the video screen.

Invidia studied the ship for a minute. _'It looks like…No it can't be!' _"That ship's Cometine!"

"Huh?!" They all looked at her.

"C...C…Cometine?! You gotta be kidding!" Setsuna told her.

"No! I recognize the design! It's Cometine! I know it!"

"But…How?" Homer turned to face her.

"I don't know…either some other race stole _our _ship designs, or there's been collaboration for another Comet…"

"A…A New comet?!" Derek asked as he studied the image.

* * *

Meanwhile on Razela's ship, he sat and watched as one of his fleet's ships approached the _Argo. 'It's not doing anything now…' _

"It doesn't seem to be attacking…" Victoria said as her image came over the video screen. "You ordered an Attack right?!"

"Uh yes…but…"

"No excuses! Attack!"

"All right…all right." _'God! She's a pain! I don't know why Desslok bothers with her!' _

* * *

"Do you seriously think there could be a second Comet?" Setsuna asked as a series of shots was fired from the enemy carrier.

"We can worry about that later! Nova! Do we have a bead yet?"

"About 24 megameters from us, more are coming too, there's 3 of them."

"What?" Derek looked at her and Setsuna.

"They're bearing 30 degrees to starboard, and speed, 15 space knots and accelerating!" Setsuna finished.

"But why would there be Cometine ships? I thought we destroyed the comet years ago…" Mark asked.

"Hey! Shut up!" Invidia snapped "As long as I'm still around the Comet's still around...in spirit…"

"Invidia enough!" Arty said "Go back to your room we have issues…." He stopped as the ship was racked by another set of shots from the left.

"I've got a bearing on the fleet!" Eager reported "All guns, track to 30 starboard, elevation angle, maximum."

"Fire!" Derek ordered.

* * *

"What the hell is going on?!" Razela asked as his ship shook from the Argo's blast.

"They're fighting back!" One of the men told him.

"That's was _not _part of the plan!"

"Yeah well Victoria says a lot of things! She knows very well that it's possible for them to fight back!"

"Just forget it! Fire the missiles! And send out more planes!"

* * *

"There's a wave of missiles approachin' from the right! A big wave of missiles!" Eager reported.

"And 6 planes on radar!" Setsuna reported.

Derek turned to Arty "Arty! Tell Conroy to launch the Black tigers!" Arty nodded and ran off; he grabbed Invidia as he ran.

"No! She stays! She could help us defeat these ships!"

"Fine…" Arty muttered as he ran out.

After he left Derek turned to Invidia "What's the easiest solution to this?"

"Just keep firing! If we try to weaken them individually first we'll have a better chance for bigger fire later!"

"So there's no kind of imitate weakness?" Setsuna asked.

"Not that I can remember…"

"All right then! Main guns! Open fire!" Derek ordered.

Meanwhile, in the black tiger's hanger, the tension was rising among the flyer-half of them cadets. "All right!" Conroy started "I know this is sudden, but no one said that training was going to be easy! But I know that the academy has taught you well if you're here! So…Hardy, Jefferson, Weston, Banks and Rivers! Head out!"

Arty, Hardy and the three cadets nodded, then headed out on their planes.

"Remember the procedures you learned and stick with them!" Arty ordered the cadets.

"Right!" One of them replied back, his name was Samuel Weston, he was known as a goof off when not in training, but he was actually very serious when he had to work.

"Each of you take a different ship!" hardy told them.

All 3 nodded and headed their separate ways.

* * *

"Two of our carriers have been shot down!" One of the officers reported to Razela.

"What?!"

"They've launched the Black tigers! I guess they figure going after the carriers individually helps!"

"Where would the get such and idea?!"

* * *

"Strike on both sides!" Invidia ordered.

"Right…" Conroy nodded and gave the orders, he was on the bridge to get the orders for the black tigers; Derek had told him that Invidia was giving orders on how to destroy the ships.

After an hour and a half of fighting they had taken down 3 carriers, and 2 planes, leaving 4 planes, one more carrier and Razela's flag ship to handle.

"That thing is huge" Setsuna said as she watched the video screen.

"It looks huge, but it's really not, there's got to be a weak spot somewhere…"

* * *

"Try taking out the main guns!" Samuel ordered the other two cadets.

"Right!" both responded at the same time as they split up to hit and confuse the ship.

"All right! You three weaken the ship! We'll take on the planes!" Hardy ordered through the helmet's communicator. As he and Arty sped toward the 4 Cometine planes.

"This is for daring to show your faces to me again!" Arty stated as he shot 2 missiles at one of the planes, sending it plummeting into space and into another plane.

"Wow…" Nate Rivers said as he watched both ships explode into a pile of rubble.

"Yeah! Go to hell bastards! You're race is supposed to be dead anyway!" his friend, Nicholas Banks shouted.

"Hey!"

Banks cringed as Arty's angry yell came in his ears.

"First of all, my wife's Cometine! Watch what you say! Second of All this is NO time for celebration! Do your job!"

"All right, All right" Banks muttered under his breath, he had heard that Arty could be strict, but not this strict…

"Stop mutterin' and Start flyin' before you get killed!" Hardy ordered.

"Right!" Banks replied as he shot 2 more missiles into Razela's ship with Rivers following.

"If we're lucky we can take them down all at once!" Said Samuel as he hit the ship with a series of short range shots, damaging the ship and startling the men inside…

* * *

"We have to retreat!" One of them shouted.

"That would probably be the best option…" Razela said.

"But what about Desslok and Victoria?"

"Who cares?! We're at a loss now! Warp out!" Razela ordered, and in a minute the ship disappeared.

* * *

"They warped out…Cowards!" Invidia snapped. "It I was giving the orders I make them fight to the death!"

"Be quiet would you!" Derek said "We won! That's the end of it! Sandor how bad is the damage?"

"Not that bad. Only minor repairs are needed, we'll get to it right away."

Derek nodded. "Good…"

"Hey dad?"

"Yes Setsuna?"

"What does this mean?"

"I don't know…"

* * *

**Part 4: The Mystery of the Cometine Attack **

**Space Battleship **_**Argo **_

**Invidia's Room **

**1745 Hours: Earth Time**

* * *

"Invidia-Mama come eat would ya?" Akira said as she entered the room.

"Later!" Invidia told her.

Akira sighed and looked at her mother; she was sitting on the bed with a bunch of Cometine diagrams around her. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"What does it look like?" Invidia snapped.

"It looks like you're studying Cometine ships again…"

"Right! I just can't figure it out! They only remaining diagrams are here with me!" Invidia stated as she picked up a blue folder full of various sketches that she had.

"Doesn't Uncle Zordar have some?" Akira asked. (Akira and Ryou call Zordar this because calling him 'Grandpa' makes him feel old)

"You think he's conspiring against me?" Invidia asked "Once I did hear him talk about having a son for an heir! Do you think he…he's trying to kill me?"

"Boy you're fast to conclusions" Akira said as she sat on the bed. "But I don't think he wants to kill you, he loves you…"

"Yeah right…" Invidia muttered.

"If he really wanted a son for an heir do you think he would've cared for you all these years after your mother died?"

"No" Invidia told her. "Unless…he was just using me to replace Mama! No wonder he never dated again!"

"You're nuts…"

"Shut up Akira, just go! I'll figure this out…"

"Fine, but when you decide that you don't wanna starve, everyone's eating dinner."

"Yeah, yeah" Invidia said as Akira left, she wasn't paying attention. _'There's something wrong, I just can't figure out what!' _

* * *

You did what?!" Victoria barked at Razela when he returned to the Comet.

"We had to warp out! They were gonna destroy us!"

"You are a COWARD!" Victoria raised her voice as she gave him a hard slap across the face. "What did I tell you before? You have to stay and fight until you're bloody, beaten and dead! You're lucky I don't shoot you!"

"Miss. D'Avena you don't understand! They _were _going to kill us!"

"Maybe they should've! You're a bunch of useless cowards!! You can go to hell!"

"Vic…"

"Don't call me by my first name! You have no right!" Victoria hissed as she left the room.

"She is a pain" one of the officers told him.

Razela glared at him "you think?!"

"No need to be hurtful."

"Shut up…I don't know why we talk to her anyway! All she wants to do is bark at us and tell us what we did wrong." Razela muttered under his breath.

"Isn't that her job?" The man asked him.

Razela glared at him again "If you know what's good for you you'll shut up! We shouldn't have approached them yet anyway…It's just not tactical, now they know we exist."

"So? How are they gonna find out what's going on?"

* * *

**0105 Hours…**

* * *

"Invidia! Stop with the research and come to bed!" Arty told her as he got up for the 3rd time that night.

"No! I'll figure this out!" Invidia snapped as she worked with the computer.

Arty sighed, she was so stubborn…"Jut give up! You're not gonna figure it out!"

Invidia glared at him "Yes I will!"

'_Okay she's had one to many cups of tea…' _Arty thought as he watched her, Invidia didn't drink coffee because the generals used to give it to her when she was younger and it made her crazy…But she was just as bad with tea… "Look, give up for now, this isn't healthy you know."

"Who cares?! I will figure this out! You just wait!"

"You will figure it out tomorrow!" Arty stated as he picked her up.

"Hey! We've had this conversation before! Put me down!"

"No! Because if I do you won't go to sleep!"

"Put me down!" Invidia snapped as she grabbed one of his hands and bit it.

"Ow!" Arty hissed as he dropped her.

"Thank you!"

'_Okay I guess we're gonna do this the hard way…'_ He thought as he snuck back over.

"Don't even think about …."

Invidia didn't finished he grabbed her wrist and hit her pressure point-hard.

"Ow! Losing feeling! Losing Feeling!"

"Now are you coming with me?"

"No!"

'_Hmm…' _he dropped her arm "Never mind then…" Arty gave up, he was tired and he didn't wanna bother fighting with her, if she wanted to stay up all night she could, he didn't care.

After he went back to sleep Invidia studied the computer some more _'I've scanned this whole area…there's nothing within range…this is just weird, really weird. There's got to be something somewhere! A new race, a new empire, a new planet! Anything! If only we could extend the scanner's range!' _

* * *

Early the next morning Misako had her own searching to do. She knew she had been right, but she didn't know who or what was out to get them.

"Morning!"

"Huh?" Misako turned around.

"Sorry did I scare you?" Setsuna asked.

"No, just startled…"

"What are you doing up so early anyway?"

"I couldn't sleep, you?"

"Orders, All of us cadets have to be up and ready to go by 0600." Setsuna explained "my father wants to teach us responsibility."

"You don't need to learn it…" Misako told her.

"Huh?"

"Astra does!"

Setsuna covered her mouth and laughed silently "I know…"

"You want me to come with you? I don't have anything to do…"

"Fine" Setsuna said as she left the room.

As they walked down the hall Misako noticed something in Invidia's room, she ignored it at first, but halfway down the hall backed up and went in.

"What are you doing?" Setsuna asked.

"Just go! I'll be there soon" Misako ordered.

"Okay" Setsuna left and Misako went over to the desk. Invidia had fallen asleep while working last night and had her head on her arms, which covered a bunch of Cometine ship diagrams, there were about 20 more scattered about.

'_How long did she stay here?' _Misako asked her self as she rifled through the diagrams _'and why does she have these?' _She picked up a couple and looked through them; they were well detailed and scaled. She put them down and studied the information on the computer; the screen had several more diagrams and scans of the current area. _'I don't get it, why does she need these? Is she…I mean are we looking for the same thing?!'_

"Misako?"

"Huh?" This time Arty was behind her. "Oh, sorry I was just curious, I mean…"

"It's all right, I know you're as baffled as we are. And you're trying to figure out why there's Cometines in this area"

"Right, but how did you…?"

"I took a guess."

"And…?" she pointed to Invidia.

"She's looking for the same answers. She doesn't understand it either, she spent the whole night studying old diagrams and scans, I'm assuming she crashed somewhere between two-thirty and four AM."

"Did she find anything?"

"I don't know, ask her later." Arty told her as she picked Invidia up, being careful not to move her around too much and wake her.

"Okay." Misako told him as she left, after a couple minutes he followed and she went back in. _'Okay let's see what she's got here…' _Misako thought as she began to type. _'Diagram, diagram, scanning, theories…I don't see much…my powers are a better source than this! But it helps…' _She continued to study it. _'I wonder…is there a way to extend the scan? I mean if we could see outside of this galaxy it might help us to see what's coming… whatever it is…I wonder if Mama might know something…' _

**To be continued with Episode 4…**


	4. Episode 4

**Space Battleship Yamato 5 **

**Part 1: The Beginning of the 2****nd**** Generation **

**A **_**Star Blazers **_**alternate universe**

* * *

**Episode 4: ****Rising Suspicions…**

**Part 1: Information **

**Space Battleship **_**Argo **_

**Thursday, March 17****th**** 2220 **

**0708 Hours: Earth/Space Time **

* * *

'_Come on! There's got to be more useful information somewhere!' _Misako thought as she sieved through several documents of Cometine diagrams.

"What are you doing?"

"Huh?" Misako leaned her head back and saw Invidia standing behind her.

"Well?" Invidia asked.

'_I thought she was asleep…' _Misako thought as she kept looking up at her. "Well…I…uh…you know you're half-naked…"

"I know" Invidia told her as she pulled her falling bra strap back up on her shoulder, she assumed that after she had fallen asleep Arty put her to bed and took her dress off, leaving her in only her underwear and slip, all of which were black. "Now, what are you doing?"

"I'm…uh…"

"Hm?"

"I'm looking at your diagrams. I wanna figure out what's going on…"

"Well, it's none of your business! Don't you have something better to do then meddle in _my _affairs?!" Invidia snapped.

"Who said it was _your_ affair?" Misako snapped back, just because it involved Cometines that didn't mean only Invidia had to know what was going on.

"Look I'm the only one on this ship who understands Cometines and their morals! I'm the one that has the diagrams! Therefore it's _my _affair! And you need to stay out of it!"

"No! You just don't want me to figure it out before you do because I was right about the enemy! You're trying to beat me to the conclusion!"

"_Please, _I'm not like that! You think I'd hold a grudge over something like that! You only knew something as coming because you're a freak! And your mother is too! So why don't you take your freaky little powers and zap yourselves out of here!"

Misako glared at her and stomped out of the room _'God she's evil when she hasn't gotten any sleep! Then again she's evil anyway…either way she doesn't have to be so rude! It's not just her affair! It's everyone's affair! If we don't know we'll never defeat them!'_

She didn't pay attention to where she was going, she was too angry to care, and halfway down the hall she ended up running into something and fell down. When she looked up again she saw Arty sitting in front of her.

"You okay?" Arty asked her "You look angry…"

"I am angry."

"Why?" Arty asked as he helped her up.

"Invidia" Misako stated.

"What'd she do?"

"She practically yelled at me for trying to figure out what was going on with this attack, you know she talks tough for a half-naked woman."

"Wait-she's up?"

Misako nodded.

"But I just put her to bed about two hours ago…"

"Well she's up…have fun arguing with her!" Misako said as she left him.

'_Yeah, Well I'm not arguing anymore' _Arty thought as he headed down the hallway behind Misako. _'She can do what she wants; I have more important things to worry about…' _

* * *

**Black Tigers Hanger **

**0730 Hours**

* * *

"All right, I'm glad to see that _most _of you showed up on time." Arty stated as he glanced at the hanger full of cadets, six of which were missing. "But, we have no time to waste, from now on anyone who's late stays to clean the deck during dinner, do I make my self clear?"

"Yes Sir!" the group told him.

"All right, now we've spilt you into two groups, group one is going to join Hardy and myself outside for some flight training, and group 2 is going to work with Sandor on repairing the broken fighter, the list is on the board."

After he finished all of the cadets got up and crowded around the board, while the missing 6 tried to sneak in behind Arty…

"Hold it!" Arty barked at them. "Why are you late?"

"We...uh…" One if them started.

"Never mind, just join a group!" Arty sighed; he hoped it wouldn't be like this all the time, if they were gonna join the force they had to be more responsible! It seemed as if they acted differently in battle, there they were focused…now they were just being lazy _'these are supposed to be high-ranked seniors, they probably thought this was just gonna be a break-it's not!'_

* * *

"Okay Miss D'Avena, care to explain this?!" Desslok barked as he threw down a folder on the small black table in front of her, she was sitting on the couch in her room, trying to act like she normally did, hoping that the folder wasn't what she thought it was...

"Nothing…" Victoria turned her head the other way.

"Really? Because Razela asked me to do something about your orders."

"Orders..?"

"Your orders of attack! Who said it was alright for you to attack the Star Force! I gave no orders!"

"I know, I did" Victoria told him "We need to get rid of them! They're a threat!"

"I never said they were! I only said that we _might _have to fight them! I didn't say I wanted to, nor did I say that I wanted to conquer Earth!" Desslok snapped.

"Why? It could add to your empire and help us gain more power."

"Victoria, Earth is also a valuable ally, and it would be easier if we work _with _them, not _against _them!"

Victoria sighed and flipped her hair behind her shoulder. "Who cares? I mean wouldn't they be easier to control if we captured them. Honestly I don't give a damn about who _Gamilon _was allied with, this is another place. Besides, Earth could be a valuable planet…Think about that" she said as she got up.

He watched her go '_she only thinks that way because she was raised by her mother on Cometine morals, she understands nothing of government…though she could be right- on a low scale.' _

* * *

"Come on you stupid thing!" Invidia snapped as she watched the computer. "There's gotta be something here…"

"Invidia-Mama?" Akira asked as she came into the room.

"Who gave you permission to come in?" Invidia snapped.

"Well…no one, but I am your daughter and…"

"Don't care, I'm busy, LEAVE" Invidia raised her voice as she pushed Akira out of the room.

"I...uh…Never mind!" Akira said to no one in particular as she stomped off. _'Why is she being so mean anyway? I didn't do a thing!' _

"Okay…Now that she's out of the picture…" Invidia muttered as she looked at the computer screen, "I can get on with my search…" _'I will find it!' _she thought as she scanned in a couple more diagrams.

* * *

**0900 Hours…**

* * *

"I don't get it" Setsuna told her mother as she looked at the radar. "The scan comes up

with nothing, but if there was attack then there's gotta be more out there-right?"

"I don't know Setsuna" said Nova as she studied the results. "But if there is we have to be on the look out."

Setsuna nodded and yawned, the whole thing was getting a little of dull.

"Setsuna, if you think that this is so boring then why don't you just join Astra in the kitchen? You can help her eat doughnuts" Nova said.

Setsuna giggled, she knew her mother was only teasing. "It's not all that boring; I just want to know why we have to study the same scans over and over…"

"You know she has a point" Nova said to Derek, who was at his post in the captain's chair-it had been his idea to study the area.

"What we need to do is extend the range of the scan, and get a better view of the area." Mark suggested.

"But how?" Setsuna pondered.

"You know Invidia-Mama's been working on her own scans" Akira stated as she entered the bridge.

"Akira, you know that you have restrictions" Derek told her.

"I'm vaguely aware of that, but my father was busy so he asked me to give to this" Akira moved up and handed Derek a folder. "It's Conroy's report on the Black Tiger's progress…"

"Good, now what's this about Invidia's scans?"

"Well for awhile she's been in her room studying old Cometine diagrams and scans of the area, she's looking for the same thing you are…"

"For once" Setsuna muttered.

"Setsuna" Nova scolded silently, she knew it was the truth but she didn't want Setsuna saying things like that.

"All right, I'll go talk to her and see what she knows, Setsuna, keeps those scannings in hand we could use them later. Nova try another scan, and see how far we can extend it." Derek ordered as he left. _'It shouldn't be too hard to get the information, unless Invidia's in one of her stubborn moods again…' _he thought as he headed down the various hallways of the ship, after a long walk he finally found and entered Invidia's room, where, like Akira said, she was studying Cometine diagrams.

"Uh… Invidia?"

"Huh?" She muttered without looking up.

"Okay, can you look at me?" Derek asked, as he picked up one of her diagrams.

"Huh?" Invidia looked up "oh it's _you_."

"Yes me." Derek put the paper down and for the first time since he entered he noticed that she was barely dressed. He looked her over real quick, she looked tired.

"Are you done?" Invidia hissed.

Derek looked at her; a little embarrassed that she noticed he was kind of…staring.

"Well?"

"Oh, sorry, I just wanted to see your scans."

"No."

"But we need them, if we add them to the information we already have it could help us find out what's going on." Derek informed her.

"No! The information I collect is to stay with me!" Invidia snapped as she stood up. "What I have is really none of your business!! This is my race and my business! You're just…you're just…" Invidia trailed off as she began to fall forward "Derek…" she muttered.

"Invidia!" Derek caught her. "How long have you been here?"

"Almost all night…" Invidia murmured.

'_No wonder she's so weak, but where's Arty?' _Derek sighed and picked Invidia up, she looked like she was about to fall to the floor.

Invidia looked up at him, then glanced down at herself and blushed slightly when she realized that after he had picked her up one of the straps on her slip had moved halfway down her arm and he could see part of her bra.

"Invidia why are your cheeks red?" Derek asked.

Invidia shook her head quickly "No reason!"

Derek sighed and placed her on her bed, she looked at him and he put his hand to her head. "Hmm, you are a little warm but that's probably nothing. And tell me, when was the last time you ate? I didn't see you at dinner last night or breakfast…"

"That's because I haven't eaten since noon yesterday."

"Invidia that's not healthy" Derek informed her.

"I know" Invidia muttered as she looked down.

"Well never mind that" Derek told her as he pulled the blanket onto her "Just go to sleep."

"But I don't…" Invidia trailed off as she began to lie down. She had to admit, she was tired and lying down felt nice.

'_I'll tell Arty later…' _Derek thought as he left, but before he did he grabbed a couple documents off of her desk and started rifling through them. _'Hmm, This stuff is a big help, I'm sure we'll find something with the combined scans…'_

* * *

**Part 2: Missing Pieces **

**Space Battleship **_**Argo **_

**Captains Quarters **

**1245 Hours: Earth Time**

* * *

"So Invidia's scan cover one part of the area while ours cover another, but that still doesn't help." Setsuna stated, she sat on her father's bed looking over the scan results with her parents and Arty.

"Where'd you get these anyway?" Arty asked Derek, he knew very well that Invidia wouldn't willingly give him her scans.

"I stole them after she went to sleep." Derek admitted.

"Well then, don't be surprised if she goes after you."

"I don't think she'd touch me, she's threatened me, but never hit me."

'Can we get back to the situation at hand?" Nova asked.

"Right, now I don't think we need to extend the scan, I think we need to scan another area." Derek suggested.

"He's got a point, I mean we've only covered about a quarter of this area" Setsuna pointed out.

"True" Arty mused "and maybe I can talk to Invidia about helping you."

"Yeah right, she doesn't want to share anything with us." Nova told him.

"I can find a way to convince her…"Art said slyly.

"Okay, I don't even wanna know what you're thinking" Setsuna stated as she got up and left.

'_It's funny Akira's that way too…' _Arty thought as he watched her, then he left himself.

After they were gone Nova turned to Derek "you know, what Arty said got me thinking…" she purred.

"About what?" Derek asked.

"I think you know what" Nova whispered.

"Later, I promise."

"You better keep that promise" Nova told him, before getting up and leaving the room herself.

'_I will...' _Derek thought as she left.

Meanwhile Arty decided to head back to the Black Tiger's hanger, but first he wanted to see how Invidia was doing, earlier Derek had told him that he put her to bed but he wanted to see her. To his surprise she was actually asleep when he came in, she looked so peaceful and he hated to wake her, but she also needed to eat something and they were gonna eat lunch soon. He sat on the bed and began shaking her. "Invidia? Honey? Its time to get up…"

"Leave me alone" Invidia muttered and turned away from him.

"I can't, now get up" Arty shook her harder.

"What?" Invidia growled and sat up.

Arty got off the bed and picked her up "Hi, Princess…" he greeted her as he held her close.

"Why'd you wake me up? I was having a good dream" Invidia whined.

"You have to get up and eat something, lunch will be ready soon. And you didn't take a shower last night, so I figure you might as well take one now."

"What are you saying?"

"Nothing I just think you need to get cleaned up is all."

"That would be easier if you put me down." Invidia hissed.

"I thought you like being cuddled" Arty teased.

"Not now."

Arty sighed and put her down, she went into the bathroom and he headed to the hanger.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the comet Victoria was doing her own work in their hanger. She watched as some of the ships from battle were repaired and new ones were checked.

"Pick up the pace you lazy assholes!" she growled as she began writing stuff down on a clipboard she had.

"We're working as fast as we can Miss. D'Avena" one of them told her.

"Then work faster! I want everything finished by the evening-you have until midnight, GOT IT?! Or there _will _be executions!"

"You can't order us executed!" Several of them shouted.

"Watch me!" Victoria hissed before she turned around and left with her cloak trailing behind her. _'If that doesn't get them to work harder nothing will. And if they can get it done before Desslok finds out I could use it to my advantage…' _"And destroy that damned ship!" she thought the last part out loud by mistake. She looked around _'Thank god no one heard that…' _she looked around one more time to be sure and headed to Desslok's throne room to give him her versionof the report. _'What he doesn't know can't hurt him…' _

* * *

"I don't get it" Rivers complained as Arty worked with him on engine repairs.

"What's not to get?" Arty asked as he looked at the diagram he had issued him, it was fairly simple for any trained cadet to follow.

"Every time I connect these wires it short circuits!"

"What color are the wires?"

"Red and blue…" Rivers stated.

"No wonder, you don't connect two different color wires together!" Arty informed him.

"Oh…"

"Well it's all right; all you have to do is…"

"Arty!"

"Huh?" Arty turned around and saw Invidia walking toward him wearing her all blue gown.

She stopped in front of him "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Nothing" Arty stood up, got behind her and put his arms around her waist. "So you're all clean now Princess?" he pulled her closer to him.

"Arty stop it" Invidia laughed. Then she realized the cadets in the hanger were staring. "What? You never seen people in love before?" she asked.

"She's got a pet name" Weston laughed.

"Why you…" Invidia growled and tried to approach him but Arty grabbed her.

"All of you get back to work. And for your information she is known as _Princess _Invidia, it's not a pet name."

"Thank you" Invidia whispered and gave him a quick kiss.

"Anytime." Arty smiled at her.

"And Arty…."

"Huh?"

"Watch the affectionate names around the cadets, you know very well that Princess is a title as well as a pet name and I get messed with enough." Invidia told him.

"Got it, wait for me outside and we'll go eat in a couple minute."

"Okay" Invidia nodded and gave him a small peck on the cheek before she left.

"Aww!" The cadets chanted in unison.

"Back to work!" Arty ordered.

"But it's lunch time…" One of them complained.

"_Back to work" _Arty ordered, he hated it when they complained like that.

"But you're going!"

"I'm in charge, and right now I _have_ time off, you need to stay here and finish your projects! You can come eat _after _they're done!" Arty walked off.

"He's probably gonna go play around with his Princess." On of them whispered.

"I heard that!" Arty turned around "One more comment like that and I will shoot you and your plane out the Wave Motion Gun Barrel! Are we clear?!"

"Yes Sir…"

"Good" Arty nodded and headed out in the hall. When came out Invidia immediately grabbed a hold of his arm. "What's this about?" he asked.

"Nothing" Invidia stated, as she began walking with him, well technically she was hanging on him, but, he didn't care.

"So what is so interesting about those scans you've been working on?" Arty asked.

"It's none of your business, so stay _out _of it!" Invidia snapped.

"Okay" After that Arty didn't ask anymore questions, he just kept walking.

* * *

"You think there's something missing in these scans?" Setsuna asked, currently she was with Nova, Trelania and Misako in the mess hall overlooking the scans they had acquired.

"I don't know it's possible…" Trelania picked up one of the documents.

"I tried my own scan, but it didn't' work" Misako told them.

"Your power probably isn't strong enough to do something like that" Trelania said, then she picked up two more documents. "I could try and help you with that, and see what forces we pick up."

"Are you telling me that you could've helped with that the whole time?" Nova asked.

"Possibly."

"Okay then, next time we run into a mysterious enemy…Start with that!"

"Sorry" Trelania muttered.

"It doesn't matter; the important thing is we're getting the information we need" Setsuna told them as she picked up another diagram and moved it, sending another paper to the ground. Unfortunately this one landed right in front of Invidia's feet.

"What's this?" she picked it up and read it. "My scans…" Invidia turned and glared at the girls and walked over"Where did you get _dis_?!" she slammed the paper down on the table.

"Derek said he took them while you were asleep." Trelania told her.

'_Derek! I should've figured as much!' _Invidia looked around and saw him at a table with Mark, Eager and a couple other members of the bridge crew. "Derek! What is _dis_?!" Invidia snapped, she help the paper in front of his face.

"It looks like a diagram." Derek stated.

"Yes, it's my diagram that you stole! Why?!"

"Invidia we needed them."

"I don't care" Invidia barked "They're mine! And you had no right to take them! Is that why you put me to bed? So you could steal my stuff?!"

"No, I did that because you looked worn out, and what you were doing wasn't healthy. I only took the diagrams then because you won't willingly give them up, they've _helped _us Invidia. Why can't you understand that?"

"Why can't you stay out of _my _business?!"

"Because it's our business too!" Derek barked "If we don't figure this out and end it soon we could be in another war! And if you don't like it then leave! No one said you had to be here! And further more no one cares if you're here or not! You're nothing but trouble, we don't need you!" Most of those things he said weren't true, they were said out of anger, and right now he didn't care.

Invidia stared at him in shock as tears began to form in her eyes, normally she didn't put up with this kind of thing, but it was quite harsh coming from Derek. "You never wanted me here…no one did, to you I'm just…I'm just a useless bitch aren't I?!"

Derek said nothing, but the cadets did.

"You're right!"

"She just makes things worse!"

'_They're all against me! And there's too many of them to face alone…they never wanted me here…no one did!' _Invidia thought, then she ran, weeping angrily as she came into her room. _'I hate this! I'm tired of being…' _

* * *

"…Made out to be a fool!" Desslok snapped as Victoria presented him with her report. "Do you think I'm that stupid? You're lying to me!"

"I am not" Victoria stated "How dare you perceive me as a liar!"

"Oh really? Because I got a _different _report from Talan about 10 minutes ago!"

'_Damn it Talan! I'm gonna kill you later!'_

"You know there are consequences for lying to me."

"So what if I did?" Victoria asked "it's not like you've never lied before, I mean no one told your Earther friends about this did they?"

"I will deal with that when the time comes, and why would you have resentment for Earth? Half of your blood is _Earth _blood." Desslok stated.

Victoria's eyes widened a bit "How did you know that?!"

"We do have background checks Miss. D'Avena."

"So what's that gotta do with me? I was raised on Cometine morals you know, and we don't like Earthers very much."

"Well, if you don't change your ways soon, you'll be out of here! Got it?"

"Yes Sir..." Victoria muttered and left. _'Like I said before, what he doesn't know won't hurt him; all I have to do is give the orders!' _With that she headed back into the hanger. "All right, forget what I said earlier I want all of you finished and ready to be dispatched at 1800 hours!"

"What?!" they all glared at her.

"That's impossible!" Someone shouted.

"You heard me! Just hurry up! After you're done head out! Target: _Argo!_"

"But Desslok didn't say…"

"He told me to tell you, and if you ask him he probably won't remember it, so don't ask! Just work!"

* * *

Arty didn't go after Invidia, he figured it was better to leave her alone, he figured Derek should be the one to talk to her anyway, he started the whole thing.

"Why'd you do that anyway?" he asked.

"I told you I didn't know what I was saying" Derek told Arty "It was an accident."

"Yes but you got everyone else started" Nova told him "you know how that gets to her, here she has no power, and they don't take her seriously. She'd fix it if they did."

"Go talk to her" Arty and Nova said together. They looked at each other

"Weird…" Arty said.

"Yah" Nova nodded. "But anyway" she leaned closer to Derek "If you don't fix this you can drop that promise of yours." She whispered.

"Fine" Derek sighed and stood up. He didn't really want to but he knew he had to go. When he came into the room Invidia was sitting on the floor, with her head resting on her arms on the bed.

"Invidia?" he asked.

She glared at him "What do you want?!"

He saw that she was still crying, but look on her face told him it was out of anger.

"I wanted to apologize for what I said, it was unnecessary and untrue.

"Accepted" Invidia stated.

"Then why are you still…never mind, but listen I had to take the scans, I mean we're all looking for the same thing, we want answers."

"I know that!" Invidia snapped.

"Then why are you so stubborn?"

Invidia shrugged. "I guess I thought I could solve it all on my own…"

"Do you work with us?" Derek asked. "We can find more answers if we work together, not against each other."

Invidia nodded "We just have to fill in the missing elements."

"Missing Elements?"

"Why we were attacked and where it came from are important factors that we don't have! That's why we need a wider scan!"

"Is that a 'Yes'?" Derek asked.

Invidia nodded.

"Good, not that we have you with us, it'll be easier to find out what's going on…" _'What ever that is…and we better find out soon, I'm not gonna sit and let us be attacked again!' _

* * *

**Part 3: The Second Attack! A Location Theory! **

**Space Battleship **_**Argo **_

**Trelania's Room **

**1900 Hours: Earth Time**

* * *

"Mama is it really possible to do some kind of scan with our power?" Misako asked, she was sitting on the bed with Trelania while Trelania explained what she wanted to do.

"I'm not sure, but we could try, I mean if I can communicate without a radio we could try to find where our attackers are coming from…"

"But you said my powers weren't strong enough." Misako stated.

"That's why we're going to do it together, give me your hands."

Misako let her mother take her hands, and Trelania began to whisper something. After a couple seconds both women were covered in a yellow-white light.

"Just think about it and tell me what you see" Trelania whispered.

"An endless darkness, the end of the Andromeda galaxy…"

"There's something there…" Trelania muttered.

"WHAT are you doing?"

"Huh?" Both broke their concentration and looked at Mark.

"What's with the angry look?" Mark asked

"You ruined it! We could have had something!" Trelania stated.

"Oh, I'll give you something, a big something" Mark whispered, then he kissed her.

"Okay gross" Misako shuddered.

"If you don't like it then leave" Trelania told her.

"Fine, I don' wanna be around when you two 'get busy' anyway" Misako said as she left the room.

"Hey don't talk like that!" Trelania scolded.

"Why can't she? We don't want her here now either…" Mark said as he wrapped his arms around her.

Trelania giggled, she wasn't sure is her assumptions were right, but she hoped they were, she flipped around, ready to kiss him back when the ship was racked by something.

"What was that?" Mark asked.

"I don't know" Trelania told him.

Then the alarm started going off and Mark ran back to the bridge, only to find more Cometine ships.  
"Okay what the hell is going on with this?" Setsuna asked.

"I don't know but it doesn't seem good!" Derek said as he watched.

"Not this again!" Mark stated.

Where are they coming from?" Invidia muttered when she came onto the bridge.

"I don't know, but we don't have time to find out now! Setsuna! Nova! Get a bead on the fleet!" Derek ordered.

"About 30 megameters from us!" Setsuna reported "Moving at 21 space knots and coming toward us, there's 3 more in the distance."

"Something is definitely going on-Move!" Invidia pushed Derek out of his chair and sat in it herself.

"Invidia, you have no right to sit there. _I'm_ the captain." Derek informed her, normally he wouldn't have been pushed in the first place but she caught him off guard.

"Do you want me to help or not?" she snapped.

"Yes but…"

"Then let me do what I need to do! It's easier to see from here!"

"Okay…" Derek backed off, it was no use arguing.

"Do we have a bearing?" Invidia asked.

"Two of them are about 20 degrees to port, and the other 3 are 40 degrees starboard."

'_Two angles? What do I do?' _

"There's a carrier coming at us!" Mark reported.

"Put it up on the video screen!" Invidia ordered.

Mark did and Invidia studied it _'That's the carrier we saw yesterday!' _

* * *

Indeed, it was the same carrier, Razela was once again sent under Victoria's command to destroy the Star Force.

"Now don't stop until one of you is _dead! _Got it?!" Victoria ordered over the video screen.

"Yes Ma'am" Razela and his officers saluted, then Victoria cut the transmission off.

"Why do we let her order us around again?" one of the officers asked.

"She's our commander, if we don't she'll mostly likely kill us." Razela stated.

"Does she have the power to do that?"

"Probably, Desslok likes her, so she can probably do whatever she wants."

"When is he gonna realize that she's just a crazy bitch?" one of the others asked.

"Or that she's making us attack allies?" another asked.

"Who knows? Who cares? Let's just get this over with!"

* * *

"Fire" Invidia ordered. A set of gunshots destroyed one of the planes and damaged the carrier a bit.

"Why are we listening to her again?" Eager asked Mark.

Mark shrugged.

"Hey I heard that!" Invidia snapped "You're listening to me because I am a _Princess _and your superior! And I know more about Cometine diagrams then any of you idiots! So don't question me-EVER! Or you're DONE! GOT IT?!"

"Invidia!" Derek snapped "you're not in charge here! You can't tell them that."

"Then…"

"No! You can't execute them either!"

"But…"

"NO!"

Invidia pouted as more planes came up on screen. "Send out the black tigers!" she ordered.

* * *

"You heard her! Move it!" Conroy ordered the pilots, then he went on to read a list of Pilots who would be sent out. Arty was one of them.

'_I can't believe we have to go through this again…' _he thought as he took off in his plane. Following him were Hardy, Conroy, and several cadets

"Take out as many as you can! If we can lower their defenses we can get to the main carriers!" Conroy ordered.

'_This should be fun…' _Hardy thought, there were more of them than last time, meaning he could have a little more fun getting rid of them. He headed past one, firing missiles into it as he passed, it fell and plummeted into two other ships.

"Not every day you get to see that huh?" Arty asked.

"Nope" Hardy replied, and shot again.

Several of the cadets followed as more planes came from the ships, and two of the Cadet ships were almost shot down for good.

"We need to send out more planes!" Conroy reported back.

* * *

"Then do so!" Invidia ordered "bring them down! Or at least capture one so we know what the hell is going on!"

"I don't think that's possible, there's more coming, 2 destroyers, and 4 more planes."

'_What the hell?! Where are they coming from?'_ Invidia asked herself as they warped in. _'Cometine ships aren't suppose to be around this area…'_

* * *

"It seems as if there's too many for them to handle!" Razela laughed as he watched them.

"They'll find away around it, I've heard of their actions" one of his officers said.

Razela went over punched him "Are you defending them?!"

"No I'm just stating facts…"

"Well don't! Especially nonsense like that!! Just take them out!"

* * *

**2206 Hours…**

* * *

"We're getting nowhere!" Invidia stated.

"That's not true!" Derek told her, it had been 3 hours and they'd taken out most of the planes, and one destroyer, but the main one and a couple more planes were left.

"Yes it is, we should have them done by now! I just don't get it!"  
"You know there is one way to handle this…" Setsuna said, she looked at Derek.

"Wave Motion Gun" they stated at the same time.

"I guess that'll work" Invidia said.

"All right, start charging" Derek ordered.

"Right" Orion Jr. sent the message down to the engine room, and it began charging, Derek took his place at the gun.

"Wave motion engine charge to 20"

Derek studied the ship, and caught a glance at Setsuna, then he thought of something. "Setsuna come here."

"60"

"Huh?" Setsuna went over and for the first time in ages Derek place her on his lap. She smirked.

"Wave motion energy charge now at 100" Orion Jr. Reported.

"All right" Derek said as the crew put their goggles on.

Setsuna held the trigger and Derek put his hands over hers.

He counted "5, 4, 3, 2, 1…"

"Fire" Setsuna said and in an instant half the fleet disappeared in a bright light, the rest warped out before the blast hit.

"Are they gone?" Homer asked.

"Yeah, I don't see anything."

"Where _are _they coming from?" Setsuna asked.

"I don't know" Derek told her.

* * *

"That was pathetic!" Razela raged at his crew.

"But at least we warped out before they got us." One of his officers said.

"Yes but we almost had them! You know Miss. D'Avena's gonna be pissed." Another said.

"So let her be pissed off, she's always pissed off anyway."

"But she did threaten to shoot us."

"If we can get to Desslok before she finds us, there won't be a problem…"

* * *

**2300 Hours**

* * *

Later Setsuna sat with her mother looking at the radar again, so far it had occurred to her that the radar could track ship movements-but could it track other things?

"Hey…" she started.

Nova looked at her "Yes, Setsuna?"

"Is it possible to track a warp path?"

"What?"

"Yeah, could we track the path of the warp?"

"You're funny" Nova patted her head playfully. "But that's near impossible, if we could do that our job would be much easier."

"Oh…" Setsuna muttered.

"Well just forget about it and go to bed, it is getting late."

"All right" Setsuna sighed and left.

And after a couple minutes Derek showed up.

"Nova? You're still here?" he asked "Come to bed, I seem to remember that I promised you a favor…"

"Sorry Derek, not tonight, I have something to do."

"Okay…" Derek muttered.

"But maybe tomorrow." Nova whispered and kissed him.

"Fine, but you remember that." He told her.

"I will!" Nova said, and ran off. _'Sorry Derek, but I have to go!' _she thought as she headed down the hall into the black tiger's hanger, she had a couple questions for them.

Only Hardy and Conroy were present, but that was really all she needed and maybe Arty-but she could get him later.

"Conroy, Hardy, can I ask you two something?"

They looked at her "Sure" Hardy told her.

"The ships you saw, did you see what direction they were coming from?"

"No, I only saw them coming from the carriers." Conroy told her.

"And the ones that warped in-it's hard to tell." Hardy said. "You could try asking some of the others too

"Okay" Nova nodded and went to go see Arty.

* * *

At the same time Arty had come out of the bathroom, to find Invidia on the bed-reading. It was one of those old Cometine novels she kept-he didn't know why, considering he couldn't understand a word of it.

"Why do you read those things anyway?" he asked.

Invidia muttered something that Arty recognized as Cometine language.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Huh?" she looked up "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"Well you said something to me."

"No I didn't, I was trying to figure something out..."

"You're weird." He told her.

"Yes, but you married me, which makes you weird too."

"That makes no sense."

"Who said I made sense?" Invidia asked.

"No one, 'cause you don't." Arty stated.

Invidia threw a pillow at him.

He moved "Sorry."

"You better be…"

Arty sat on the bed "How about I make it up to you?" he sat her up and pulled her close to him. "Besides I wanted to ask you if you'd let us keep using your scans…"

"I already…" she stopped. _'If I say yes he'll leave me alone, but if I say no he'll try 'convincing' me…I can use this to my advantage…' _

"Well?"

"I already told you 'No' once, and I mean it, my scannings are my business!" she lied.

"Come one, you could really help us…"

"No!"

"Please?" he whispered, then he leaned forward and kissed her neck twice.

She looked at him lovingly; she had a weakness for neck kisses, and knew that if she kept this up she could get what she wanted. "Keep doing that and maybe we'll talk…" Invidia purred.

She turned around and kissed him again, then Nova came in.

"What are you doing here?" Invidia snapped.

Nova looked at them "am I interrupting something?" she asked.

"Yes!" Invidia hissed.

"No" Arty said "What is it?"

"I came to ask you about the planes you were battling."

Invidia sighed and picked up her book again, Nova looked at it, she couldn't even make out the title.

"What does that..?"

"I don't know" Arty said "It's Cometine."

"Anyway, I want to know, did you catch where the ships were coming from?"

"No, but I assume that…"

"You people are so dumb…" Invidia muttered.

"Excuse me?" Nova looked at her.

"If the ships are Cometine, then they're coming from the Andromeda galaxy."

"Huh?" They both looked at her

"Look when I was younger I heard rumors of a Cometine world in the Andromeda galaxy, and that's where the first Comet was started anyway, by my Father's grandparents, my father was talking one night, and he said back then that's where it stayed, only being set out right before his mother was born. He was unsure himself though, as were his parents and my mother. Unfortunately I never knew myself, my grandparents died when I was 6. Though I never liked my grandmother that much anyway…"

"Your point?" Arty asked.

"Right…the point it that this think has most likely come from the Andromeda galaxy, If we wanna find it we have to head there fast, but first we should confirm that it's there."

"How?" Nova asked.

"I don't know! I'm just here to help not give you answers." Invidia told them.

"All right, we'll figure that out, I'll go tell Derek." Nova left.

Invidia looked at Arty "So?"

"So what?" Arty asked.

"Aren't you gonna try and get my scannings?"

"Right…you know what you just told us could void those."

"But they could still help, and you shouldn't start something you can't finish" Invidia kissed him.

"No" Arty stated.

"But…but…"

"No, I'm gonna go talk to Hardy about this."

"But I wanna make love!" Invidia whined.

"So that's what this was about?"

"Maybe" Invidia muttered.

Arty looked at her suspiciously.

She sighed "yes, I already told Derek I'd help you…"

"You're bad." Arty teased.

"Just go!" Invidia threw another pillow at him.

"I'm going" Arty left.

* * *

**Part 4: Victoria's punishment plan…**

**Somewhere in the Andromeda Galaxy **

**Desslok's Throne room**

**Friday, March 18****th**** 2220 **

**0900 Hours: Earth/Space Time **

* * *

"You wanted to see me?" Victoria said as she entered the room.

"Yes I did" Desslok stated "You're in trouble Miss. D'Avena."

She gulped; when he got formal with her he was mad. "Yes?"

"Razela told me what you did, so did 4 of the other generals. I gave you no orders! And on top of that you _lied _to me on several occasions!"

"Sorry sir." She looked down.

"That's not gonna cover it, you're going to be demoted if you keep this up!" Desslok informed her.

"But…But…" she stuttered.

"No excuses, in fact for the next week you'll be working in the kitchen! You're a servant, and don't take this lightly. I could just as well shoot you!"

"I understand" Victoria muttered. _'And I'm a pain!' _

"Good, you start now! Go change your clothes and meet me in the kitchen."

Victoria sighed and left _'A servant?! God this is degrading! How could he reduce me to a simple kitchen servant?! What are the others going to think? This is horrible, but it is better than being shot…He's still an ass anyway…' _"Wait a minute!" she said to herself. _'This means…I can't do a thing!! The 'Argo' will go free!! I have to destroy it somehow! Some way he doesn't know…technically I am still a commander…' _

* * *

**Part 5: Arguments **

**Space Battleship **_**Argo **_

**Mess Hall **

**Friday, March 18****th**** 2220 **

**1245 Hours: Earth/Space Time **

* * *

"It's where?!"

"Invidia thinks there's something in the Andromeda galaxy, possibly coming this way" Derek told Setsuna.

"You think there's another Comet or something?" Astra asked.

"Possibly" Invidia told her "it all depends on what we find, but that's what I think."

"The question is…Who would run it?"

Invidia shrugged "I don't know! Am I supposed to?"

"None of us know-that could be a problem" Nova stated.

"We're dealing with an unknown enemy" Trelania said.

"No shit!" Invidia snapped.

"Invidia!" Arty snapped.

She looked at him like 'what? I didn't do anything wrong...'

"Don't give me that look."

"Okay enough you two, point is there's something out there to get us and we don't know who or what it is."

"It's Cometine dumb ass!"

"Invidia if you're just going to insult us then leave" Nova stated.

"No! I'll do what I want! I'm a _Princess, _your word means NOTHING!"

"Invidia, I'd appreciate if you didn't yell at her like that, you're on this ship to help us not to insult us."

"Isn't she supposed to be our friend?" Astra whispered to Setsuna.

Setsuna shrugged. "No one knows, she could go either way."

"Hey! I heard that!"

"You were supposed to…" Astra stated.

"Okay enough! This fighting is getting us nowhere! We have to work together if we're going to solve this!" Trelania snapped.

"Oh now the anti-matter freak is going to preach to us!" Invidia hissed.

"Okay I've had just about enough of you!"

Then they both started shouting at each other, everyone stared at them.

Arty grabbed Invidia and took her outside. "What is wrong with you?!"

"Nothing, she's just mad because she can't win."

"Listen to me" Arty pulled her closer so she heard him clearly "no more causing scenes-got it?"

"You can't tell me what to do." Invidia crossed her arms.

Arty grabbed her arm and pulled her over again "No more scenes!" He hissed.

"Okay" Invidia backed off, it was no use arguing with him when he was mad, she just went back to her room.

'_So what if I'm a little insulting? I'm just trying to prove a point! There's something out there and I will find it! I might even join with it! What do they care? That'll teach them to mess with me!' _"They can't tell me what to do, I am superior! They just won't admit it…But I'll get them…especially Trelania! Her and her freaky little daughter think they're all that because they have those stupid powers! It's just not right" Invidia raged, and then she picked up one of Arty's books and threw it across the room. "I'm more important than any of them!! They can all go to hell!!" she pulled down the curtains and threw them down with the rod. "I'll show them! _I'll show them all!"_

* * *

**To be continued with Episode 5…**


	5. Episode 5

****

Space Battleship Yamato 5

**Part 1: The Beginning of the 2****nd**** Generation **

**A **_**Star Blazers **_**alternate universe**

* * *

**Episode 5: ****Answers **

**Part 1: Invidia's Path of Destruction **

**Space Battleship **_**Argo **_

**Friday, March 18****th**** 2220 **

**1308 Hours: Earth/Space Time **

* * *

After an hour Invidia had almost the whole room destroyed, it was the first time in awhile that she's destroyed a room like that. After that she went on and tore apart Arty's bunk room (he stays there when he can't stay with Invidia) _'He deserves this! Him and all his little friends! Trelania's next!!' _she thought as she stormed down the hall, she wasn't gonna stop until every single one of them had something destroyed.

'_It's not right! I'm not going to be belittled!'_ she came into Trelania's room and knocked everything off of her dresser, then, like she did in her room, she tore down the curtains. _'This will teach her not to mess with me!' _

* * *

"Where did she go?" Arty whispered as he headed down the hall, he was kind of hoping that he could talk to her, but when he entered her room it became clear that she didn't want to talk. _'What the hell did she do?!' _The room was completely torn apart, books flung into the wall, curtains on the floor, bed covers thrown aside…it was a mess. "Invidia!" he raged, he was mad, they had worked so hard to put this room together and she destroyed it. He stormed out of the room "When I find her she is dead!" he muttered.

He walked around and after awhile found her in Trelania's room, which wasn't as bad as hers, but she was working on it.

"Stupid Trelania! She knows nothing!" Invidia said to no one and threw one of her books across the room.

"Invidia!" Arty yelled.

"Huh?" she glared at him.

"What are you doing?"

"What's it look like?! I'm tired of being brought down! You will all pay!" she threw another book across the room.

"Princess stop!" he grabbed her.

"Let me go!" Invidia struggled.

"No! You can't do this!" He picked her up to prevent her from actually escaping.

"Let me go!" she bit him.

He ignored it and carried her out of the room.

"Put me down!"

"No! I need to talk to you!" when he came to her room he practically threw her on the floor. "Look at this! You've gone mad Invidia! It's not right or necessary!"

"I told you! I have to! They'll learn what happens when they cross me!"

Arty slapped her. "Listen to yourself! You've gone mad! This isn't the way to handle your anger! Why are you doing this?"

"I told you! They need to learn a lesson!"

"No it's more than that! You've never acted like this before."

"What's your point?" Invidia asked.

"You need to stop. This isn't necessary!" Arty snapped at her.

"Yes it is! They will pay! I'll make sure…"

She was cut off, Arty grabbed her and kissed her in an attempt to get her back to normal, he figured the only thing that could counter act these actions was love, it had worked before…and had often changed her from angry to loveable for a short period of time.

"What was that?" Invidia asked after he broke off.

"Feel better?" Arty asked, not bothering to answer her question.

"A little…"

"Then how about a little more?" Arty kissed her again, not because he had too, because he wanted to.

She deepened it and kept kissing him, he pushed her off.

"Invidia I have work to do you know."

Invidia looked at him lovingly; she had a small hint of lust in her eyes… "Who cares?" she kissed him again; it seemed that she had forgotten her anger for now, besides she wanted something other than revenge now.

"Huh?" Arty looked at her and she moved one of his hands up to her chest. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"You can get back to work later…right now I want you with me." She kissed him again, afterward Arty smiled at her; he decided to give her what she wanted, with some luck it would help her forget all about her anger…

* * *

Meanwhile Trelania had come to discover the mess that was her room.

"Okay… What happened?" Misako asked.

"I don't know" Trelania held her hand out and put the curtain rod back in place.

"Mama?"

"Huh?"

"You think…maybe it was Invidia?"

"I wouldn't doubt it" Trelania told her. "She was really angry."

"But isn't this a little too much?" Misako asked.

"It depends…"

"Huh?" both women turned around, Ryou was standing in the doorway. (Haven't seen him in awhile…)

"What do you mean?" Misako asked.

"Depending on how mad she is my mother will do crazy things. When I was nine she almost tore apart the whole apartment…" He started muttering to himself "I don't remember why, but dad got mad at her and made her stay with her father for couple days to calm down…"

"Your point?" Trelania asked.

"Oh yeah, for now it's just best to leave her alone-especially if she's this mad."

"Yeah" Trelania nodded, she had seen Invidia go mad and it wasn't pleasant.

"You know, I've always wondered…is it possible to find someone crazier than Invidia?" Misako asked.

'_I don't think so…but another Invidia would be scary…'_ Trelania thought.

* * *

**Part 2: The destruction continues….**

**Somewhere in the Andromeda Galaxy**

**Friday, March 18****th**** 2220 **

**1400 Hours: Earth/Space Time **

* * *

"It's only been one day and I'm tired of this!" Victoria threw one of the plates she had washed on the ground. She hated working in the kitchen-what's worse is that Desslok made her wash dishes. _'Victoria D'Avena doesn't clean for anyone!' _she threw another one down.

"Miss. D'Avena the point is to clean them and _reuse _them not break them" one of the others said, her name was Kiara, she was a half-breed like Victoria, but she was half Pellian. Victoria didn't like her all that much; she never seemed to make things better and was quiet annoying. Kiara tried to help, but Victoria knew she'd never get it-she had an easy job, she was basically a waitress! The only thing she had to do was bring food out, no cleaning, no dishes, just food trays.

'_She tries desperately to help but she needs to give up, I don't like her and I don't want her help! She's nothing but an annoying bitch!' _Victoria thought as she dropped another plate, now, she was purposely trying to make Kiara mad.

"Knock it off" Kiara hissed.

"Aw, am I making you mad?" she dropped two more. "What are you gonna do?"

"Knock it off" Kiara slapped her.

Victoria smirked "Didn't hurt. Oh and… how dare you hit me?! Even though I'm here now I am of HIGH rank! And you? You're just a lowly servant!" Victoria pushed her against the sink. "You have no meaning! We don't need you!" she threw her to the side. "And don't you ever hit me again!" Victoria snapped as she kicked Kiara and left.

She headed down the hall and back up to her room. "I don't know why I was punished anyway…" she muttered and she took off her clothes and put her regular uniform back on, she just had to find away to get out of her punishment. "I'm just trying to help!" She took one of the wine glasses off of her table and threw it in the corner, where she knew she couldn't step on it; it did help release some anger. _'All I know is that he better watch it, I may be under his command but no one says I have to agree with him…'_

* * *

Meanwhile Invidia had come to in her room, she looked around, it was still messed up…as for why she fell asleep, she couldn't remember. She pondered as she looked around some more, then finally noticed that for some reason she was in her nightgown. _'Wait a minute!' _she knew now _'He changed my clothes, didn't he? I can't believe this! He seduces me then leaves! And on top of that he changed my clothes! Why? I don't know! He was probably hoping I'd think I'd gone to sleep and forgot everything!' _Invidia sighed, he was just distracting her so she wouldn't destroy anything else. _'Well it didn't work! I'm still going after them and their stuff!' _She yawned, apparently she was still tired. _'After my nap…' _She laid back down and went to sleep. As soon as she did Setsuna came in.

"Where is it?" she muttered, Derek told her that Invidia had collected more scannings for them to use and that she was supposed to pick them up. Setsuna rifled through some papers on the desk until she saw a folder, it had a note attached to it written in a neat, fluent cursive.

_Derek, _

_Here are the documents you asked me to get, you can have them for now but I want them back! Understand? _

_-Princess Invidia _

'_Why does she always sign with 'Princess'?' _Setsuna asked herself. _'Oh well…' _She left to go find her father.

* * *

"Okay, so we know it's probably in the Andromeda Galaxy, all we have to do is figure out where…" Setsuna muttered as they read the documents, they were sitting in the one of the mess hall tables so they'd have more room.

"And fast, I don't think we can handle another attack right now, Sandor says we're still under repairs." Mark informed her.

"So? You've fought under repair before" Setsuna stated.

"But it's dangerous." Nova told her "it could damage us more, or even cause the ship to explode if we're not careful."

They all nodded.

* * *

**1430 Hours…**

* * *

After she woke up Invidia was enraged. She remembered what happened, the things they said…and to make matters worse she heard Trelania mention something about her when she walked past her room. _'Where is it?!' _Invidia asked herself as she rummaged through the closet, after a couple minutes she found what she was looking for. Invidia had gone through a lot to hide this, Arty and Derek had told her specifically not to bring it but she knew she'd need to drink sometime. She moved some more stuff out of the way, picked up one of the glasses she had hidden and poured herself some wine. Arty kept telling her that she shouldn't drink when she was angry, but she didn't care. Besides, she only did it rarely.

'_After this I'm going to finish what I started with Trelania!' _Invidia thought as she looked around, Arty had cleaned up some things, but the room was still a bit torn. She had another drink and changed back into one her normal dresses. Then she headed back into Trelania's room. Luckily Trelania wasn't there, but she had put everything back.

'_That little…' _Invidia thought as she ripped down the curtains again. Then she looked at Trelania's table, on it was picture of her and Mark. _'Both of you are nuts!' _

"You!" she pointed to Trelania. "Are an anti-matter freak! You used to be a threat but you're really just a weakling! And You! You and all your friends are against me! You can go to hell!" she threw it across the room and proceeded to tear apart the rest of it, after about 45 minutes she left and went up to the captains quarters where Derek and Nova stayed. It was bigger than most of the ships rooms, but to Invidia it was nothing right now. She was tired of Derek contradicting her and now he was going to see what happened when he crossed her.

"He is nothing!" Invidia raged as she threw a picture of him and Nova into the wall. The frame broke. She cast an angry glance around the room and knocked a whole set of pictures off the shelf.

* * *

After a bit Derek came back into the room, at first he just sort of looked at it, then he realized what had happened. _'What is she thinking?!' _Derek thought. He looked at Invidia, she was sitting on the floor holding one of his pictures, she ripped it in half and glared at Derek.

"_Vhat _do _you _want?" she asked, her voice had a tone of pure anger.

"Invidia what did you do?"

"What's it look like?!" she ripped another one and Derek grabbed her.

"Stop it!" he snapped "What is with you?! Look I know you're probably really mad about earlier but that doesn't mean you have to do this!"

"Let me go!" Invidia hissed as she struggled to get out of his grasp.

'_Wait a minute…her breath...' _"Have you been drinking?" he asked.

"Why is that any of your business?!" Invidia snapped.

"Arty told you about that! No wonder you're so wound up!"

"My drinking has nothing to do with it! It's you and your stupid crew! They're all idiots! They choose not to listen to me even if I know more than them! I'm not going to be shown disrespect!"

"Invidia stop!" he turned her around and slapped her, Derek never hit a woman before, but it was for her own good.

"You…Why did…"

"I did that for your own good! Anger won't solve all your problems! It just gets you into more trouble! Can't you see that?!" Derek asked.

'_That's what Father used to tell me...I remember when I was younger I would often break things out of rage and he told me that I couldn't do that my whole life, I had to learn to control myself or I'll get nowhere. He even said that Mama used to be that way too sometimes, but once she learned how to suppress it she was better…I think that's how he use to calm me down. He'd sometimes ask me… __**'Do you really want your mother to see you like this? How would she feel if she saw you doing this?'**_

"I miss him…" Invidia muttered, she looked around the room and slumped forward as tears formed in her eyes. _'What have I done? I'm…I'm a monster…This won't help any…' _

"Are you okay?" Derek asked.

Invidia nodded. "I'm fine…" she lied.

"You sure?"

She nodded "Yes…I just…"

"Hey Derek?"

"Huh?" Derek turned around; Arty was standing at the door with a folder.

"Look, Conroy says that…" he looked at Invidia. "Princess…" He went over and leaned down to her level. "You're crying…" he muttered.

Invidia turned her head away from him.

"What did you do to her?" Arty looked at Derek.

"Nothing, I just told her that anger won't solve her problems." Derek told him.

"It wasn't his fault, it's just that…What he said, it reminded me of…my mother and what Father used to tell me…I just…I miss him…" Invidia admitted.

"Princess…" Arty hugged her, it wasn't normal for Invidia to be this way. Normally being away from her father didn't bug her. In fact, she rarely noticed he was gone…

* * *

**Part 3: Answers, Attacks, and a dream **

**Space Battleship **_**Argo **_

**Invidia's room**

**Friday, March 18****th**** 2220 **

**1800 Hours: Earth/Space Time **

* * *

"Father…" Invidia muttered as she stared out the window in her room.

"Princess? Are you okay?" Arty went over, Invidia had been kind of zoned out for awhile and he was worried.

Invidia shook her head "I…I want my Father" she looked at him.

"Invidia, I'm sorry I can't do anything…-Really"

"I know." Invidia blinked tears out of her eyes.

Arty sighed "Invidia?"

"Huh?"

"It's never bothered you to be away from him before, what's wrong?"

"Remember when I first met your parents?"

Arty nodded.

"I guess it's like that…"she looked up.

'_I remember-when I went to see them you were all so happy and I was alone in the world…I just felt so bad…_

* * *

**May 24, 2203 **

**Jefferson residence **

**1830 hours: Earth Time**

* * *

Invidia watched as Arty and his parents talked, they all seemed so happy… _'They're all so happy…and I'm so alone. I remember when my father and I use to play around like that…' _She looked at them again; their smiles just made her feel worse. _'I miss him…I just feel so alone here…I want my father back… but there's no way of knowing whether he'll ever be back with me…' _Invidia hung her head as tears formed in her eyes.

"Are you all right?" Nina (Arty's Mother) looked at her, she sounded concerned.

Invidia stood up "I'm fine, I just need some fresh air-that's all…" she ran.

Trying to keep from sobbing, Invidia ran to the far end porch and gripped the railing. Only then, did she begin to cry. "Father…" she muttered.

Back inside everyone just looked at each other, they all knew something was up.

"Arty, go see if she's alright." Takachi (Arty's Father) told him.

"She looked upset…" Nina looked at Arty, he nodded and left himself.

'_What's up with her? She seemed nervous before, but she looked upset when she left…' _He sighed as he came outside. There, he looked at her and knew she was crying. _'Is it something we did..?' _He went over and stood next to Invidia.

She looked at him for a second and turned her head away.

"Princess… you're crying… what's wrong?"

She looked at him again "I miss my father…" she admitted.

"But Invidia, he's been gone for awhile, it never seemed to bother you before." Arty said with a gentle tone in his voice.

"It does, you've just never seen it. You don't understand, here you've got your family and… you're all so happy while I'm all alone…"

Arty hugged her. "You're not alone; you have me-don't you?"

Invidia continued to cry "You don't get it! I don't have anyone but you! I have no family! No friends! Nothing!"

"Don't think that way; you do have friends, Nova, Derek, Mark, all of them. They may be a little mad at you, but they know you can change, especially Nova, I've been talking to her, she has a lot of faith in you."

Invidia looked at him "she… does..?"

Arty nodded "she thinks you can change and so do I, I've already seen it. You know at first we didn't know that that you were even around, but when we saw you we all thought you were pure evil. But you've turned out to kind of sweet, and… cute."

Invidia looked into his eyes; they had such a warm look in them. "Cute?"

Arty nodded "yes cute, and you're not too bad of a kisser either."

"Arty!" Invidia whined. He was always doing that (Being stupid to break tension.)

"What? It's true…" He said as leaned down… and kissed her.

* * *

**2220…**

* * *

"You were able to help me them, but now you can't, here I'm not exactly alone, but this whole comet thing, and the things that Derek tells me remind me of him so much." Invidia sighed.

"Maybe a little too much…" Arty muttered.

"Oh? So now I'm a problem?"

"Invidia…No I…"

"I don't see anything wrong with missing my Father! Arty you know I don't like feeling alone!" Invidia snapped with tears in her eyes.

"I know that…but…" Arty sighed.

"Just forget it! I have things to do!" Invidia left.

'_Why?' _Arty looked up at the ceiling, it seemed like this was always happening._ 'She jumps to conclusions too fast…' _

* * *

Meanwhile Victoria was engaged in her own argument-with Desslok.

"I just don't see why I have to be reduced to such Menial task!" she snapped.

"You're being punished! Why can't you understand that?!" Desslok snapped back.

"I don't clean! I'm a commander and it's demeaning!"

"Oh be quiet! I have no intention to lift your punishment!" he walked off.

"Okay that's it…" Victoria muttered. _'He can't stop me! I can do what I want! I'll show him! The Star Force will fall! He'll see that I wasn't meant to Clean!'_

Victoria walked off, she had plans to make and if she keep the Generals from knowing about her punishment and away from Desslok it would be perfect. _'If I can get away with this then maybe he'll learn some things…' _

* * *

**1004 Hours…**

* * *

"Is she okay?" Mark asked. He and Misako were standing over his and Trelania's bed, Trelania seemed worried by the way she was moving.

"I don't know…" Misako said. "I think its vision, I've seen her this way before and it's always been connected to some sort of power…"

"You sure?" Mark asked.

Misako nodded.

* * *

**Trelania's Thoughts…**

* * *

"All fleets-Advance!" Derek ordered. He was sitting at his post looking at a bunch of tired, but alert crew members; once again they were under fire. Invidia stood next to him.

"Hit it form the back! And hit Hard!" Invidia pointed a ship that was on the video screen.

A line of Black tigers came on screen as they shot at the ships.

"Where are they coming from?!" Invidia asked as Setsuna and Nova studied the radar.

"I looks like…"

* * *

"The direction of the Andromeda Galaxy!" Trelania sat up.

"What?" Misako looked at her.

"Are you okay?" Mark asked.

"There were all these ships, Cometine ships…and we were under attack again." Trelania muttered.

"When?" Misako and Mark asked.

"I don't know! That's the problem!"

"She's right, if we knew we could prepare for it…" Misako muttered.

"I guess this means we're in for another surprise…" Mark looked at Misako.

"The only question is when..?"

* * *

**0200 Hours…**

* * *

The alarm rang through the ship as if was racked by something…No! Several somethings…

"What the hell? What time is it?" Akira said to no one as she sat up in her bunk, Setsuna stood at the foot of the bed.

"Get up!" she hissed "We're under attack!" Setsuna already had her uniform on and was busy pulling on her boots.

"Why is that my problem?" Astra asked, then the ship shook and she fell out of her bed.

"That's why!" Setsuna snapped as she ran out. _'I wonder what this is…I mean where is it coming from._

"Setsuna what's going on?"

"Huh?-Invidia!" Setsuna looked at her; she was standing in her doorway looking confused.

Invidia just looked at her.

"Come to the bridge! You can help fend off the attack!"

Invidia nodded and headed back into her room, she quickly grabbed her robe off of the chair and threw it over her nightgown, even though it could've passed for dress. The she grabbed her shoes as she ran back out going as fast as she could even though the floor was moving.

When she got to the bridge she discovered that Derek hadn't arrived yet and neither had Nova, so she took Derek's place.

"What's with the outfit Invidia?" Homer asked.

"It's 2 AM what am I supposed be wearing?"

"Maybe…"

"Don't finish that…Please." Invidia sighed, then looked back up. "Bring the image up on the screen! Setsuna get a bearing! And someone find Derek!" She ordered.

"I don't think we want to _find _my parents…" Setsuna stated.

"Good point…If he isn't here now then we don't want to know or see what he's up too…" Invidia muttered to herself.

"Image appearing on the screen!" Eager reported.

"I'm getting tired of this carrier…" Invidia growled under her breath. "Setsuna get a bearing so we can shoot it down!"

"Right" Setsuna nodded and worked with the radar for a minute. "Most of them are coming from 50 degrees starboard!"

"All right! Track the main guns to 50 degrees Starboard! Try and hit as many as we can!" Invidia ordered.

"Invidia?" said a voice from behind.

"Not now!" Invidia waved her hand.

"Invidia…"

She turned around "Derek where'd you come from?"

He motioned for her to move over and she stepped aside.

"So where have you been?" she asked.

"I don't have to tell you that" Derek stated calmly.

Invidia leaned down and looked at him "Playing about with Nova?" she asked.

Derek looked at her briefly then turned back to the crew.

'_He was…' _Invidia thought.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Huh?-Oh you…" Invidia looked at Astra, who had just appeared behind her. "Don't you have something better to do? You're just going to get in the way!"

"Aw, I think you're just cranky…" Astra teased.

"LEAVE!" Invidia pointed to the door.

Astra backed off and joined Setsuna and Nova.

"Three more are coming! Forty degrees to port!" Nova stated.

"Launch the black tigers!" Derek and Invidia said at the same time. They looked at each other.

"Invidia, I'm the captain, I give the orders." Derek said.

"Derek, I'm Cometine and know how to bring these ships down easily I give some of the orders." Invidia said.

"I thought she was half Cometine…" Eager said.

"Is that some of your business?!" Invidia snapped.

'_What's her problem?' _Eager thought, he didn't answer her question.

"Invidia don't snap at them, I'm in charge."

"I thought we clarified that." Invidia said as the ship shook again.

"Yes, we clarified that _I'm _the captain and that I give the orders, you don't." Derek stated calmly.

Invidia looked at him and he stared back.

The crew watched as they stared at each other, after a minute Invidia leaned closer to him and kissed him. It was really nothing just a small kiss on the lips-to mess with him.

"What'd you do that for?" Derek asked.

"To mess with you." Invidia stated.

Derek shook his head and faced the crew again. "Back to work" he stated and the guns fired another round of shots.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the enemy carrier stood Razela with another general-Skalvert, Victoria had told them both to go and even gave them papers 'Signed' by Desslok.

"D'Avena's nuts…" Skalvert said "an attack at two o'clock in the morning…"

"She figures it's element of surprise…" One of the officers said.

"Yeah, well I know what I'd like to surprise her- with a swift kick in the ass." Razela muttered.

"Sir! 3 more have been shot down! And they've launched the Black tigers!" Another officer reported.

'_Dammit…' _Skalvert thought. "Just launch some of the planes. Bring all of them down!"

* * *

"They've launched their planes!" Nova said as she studied the radar.

"Get a bearing!" Derek and Invidia said at the time. They looked at each other "Stop that!" they said.

"God, we sound like Akira and Ryou…" Invidia muttered.

"What about us?"

"Huh?" Invidia turned to see Arty and Ryou come into the bridge. "Nothing…" she told them.

"Arty, why aren't you out with the tigers?" Derek asked.

"Because…" Invidia hugged him "He wants to stay here and protect me."

Arty pushed her off "No, I'm to stay here and monitor them-Conroy went out this time, not me." He explained.

"I like my explanation better…" Invidia muttered. _'And after what you said to me earlier you owe me something!' _She thought.

Arty came up behind her "Don't worry-you know I'll always protect you anyway…" he said.

She nodded.

"Okay enough of this! We're supposed to be fighting!" Setsuna said.

"Right…" Invidia nodded "Start tracking the guns to the same angle! Get any of the new ships approaching!" She ordered.

"Stop that!" Derek said.

"You know if you didn't want my help you could have just said so!" She turned away from Derek and crossed her arms.

"Then next time I will…" Derek muttered to himself.

Invidia glared at him.

"Knock it off…" Arty hissed.

She cut her eyes at him…

"And don't ever do that to me!"

"You deserve it!" Invidia hissed. "I am still mad at you for earlier!" She walked off and stood next to Derek.

* * *

**Part 4: Fighting on the Inside…**

**New Comet **

**Victoria's Room **

**Saturday, March 19****th**** 2220**

**O245 Hours: Earth/Space Time **

* * *

While the battle went on Victoria sat in her room working on several other plans for the current battle. "Let's see…" she muttered. _'If we hit them from both ends there's a chance that won't get us…' _She moved her pen across the diagram she had. "No, that's stupid!" She crumpled it up and threw it across the room, where several other papers littered the ground.

'_Why the hell is this so hard?! I can print out fake documents but I can't come up with a new strategy? What is wrong with me?!' _Victoria sighed, all the brooding wasn't helping. "All I need to do is think…We have to…"

* * *

"Find the weakest angle!" Invidia ordered.

"Invidia knock it off!" Homer said from his post. "I thought Derek was the captain."

Invidia walked over and slapped him. "You DO NOT have the right to tell me what to do."

"Okay that's it." Nova got up, grabbed Invidia's wrist and pulled her outside the bridge.

"What is your problem?!" Nova asked.

"Nothing! Now, MOVE!" Invidia tried to get past her.

"No!"

"What?!"

"I want to know what your problem is! You've never acted this way before!" Nova snapped. "You are NOT required to be here! Derek could kick you off this ship if he wanted too!"

"But he's not going too! You know, I do know more about Cometine stuff than you do!"

"That doesn't mean you get to take over." Nova said coolly.

"I don't care." Invidia hissed. "I will do what _I _want! Not what you tell me too!"

'_I think she's probably just tired…But that doesn't count as an excuse…' _Nova thought. "No you will not." Nova hissed. "You are _not_ in charge here and if you try anything else like that I will make sure you are sent back to Earth with and order saying that you are NEVER allowed to set foot on this ship again! Are we clear?!"

"Fine…" Invidia growled.

Nova stepped aside and Invidia went back into the bridge and stood next to Derek. "We need a new plan." She said.

"You know, for once I agree with you…" Derek said.

* * *

A couple minutes later the crew met in another room where Sandor pointed at a couple areas on the map on the round.

"As you can see we have carries waiting here, here and here, with more coming from this direction." He said.

"I say we send the Black Tigers in the directions they're coming and hit them before hand." Invidia said.

"Well I guess that's all we can do for now…"Derek mused. "Arty, try and get a couple of them to head out. The rest of us will go back to the bridge with everyone else."

"You know, I think our biggest problem is trying to figure out what's controlling them if there is anything…"

"That'll take some work Invidia, you know that. Let's just fight them off for now." Arty said.

"Be careful." She told him. Invidia had almost forgotten about their fight earlier, she was more concerned for his safety at this point.

"I will…"

She looked down and Arty held her head up and looked at her "Aw, Princess you don't have to cry, I'll be fine."

"It's just…I…"

She ship shook and she fell forward, Arty caught her. "It'll be all right, trust me…" he reassured her.

"No!" Invidia sobbed. "You can't go!"

He pushed her off. "I have too, I'm sorry…" He began to leave.

"No!" Invidia threw her arms around him from behind.

"Invidia…Stop it!" He pushed her off again, this time, she fell.

"Huh?"

"Look, I know how you feel but I have something to do! I have orders and I can't deny them just because you need me."

"But…Arty…" She whined.

"Stop whining! You need to go help the others, I'll see you later."

He left and Invidia just watched him as the tears continued to fall.

* * *

**Part 5: More Fighting! The return of the Magna Flame Gun! **

**Razela's Flag ship**

**Saturday, March 19****th**** 2220**

**O300 Hours: Earth/Space Time **

* * *

"Sir, we're getting transmission for the Comet!" One of the officers reported.

"What?!" Razela snapped, they Star Force had caught onto his tactics and he was tired of losing.

"Miss. D'Avena wants to talk to you."

"Put her on." Razela hissed as Skalvert joined him.

The officer nodded and Victoria's image came up on screen.

"What do _you_ want now?" Skalvert asked.

"Don't talk like that to me! I can have your ass shot for that you know!" Victoria snapped.

"Whatever…" He muttered under his breath.

"Now listen, I've been proposing a plan…I think if we can get them form behind we'll be at an advantage…"

'_What is she talking about?' _Razela and Skalvert looked at each other.

* * *

"They just don't want to give up, do they?" Setsuna muttered as a couple more planes appeared on the radar.

"I don't think so." Nova said. "They're going to everything in their power to stop us. That's been evident since the first battle."

"But there's got to be away to get rid of them…" Derek mused. "For now just keep fighting, and tell the Tigers to go after any oncoming planes…" _'Wait a minute…' _Derek thought. _'It's weird I just gave an order and Invidia…she didn't try to interfere…' _He looked at her, she was sitting next to his chair on her knees, her hands were on the ground in front of her and she was shaking a little bit.

"Invidia…are you all right?" he asked.

Invidia nodded.

"You're not hurt are you?" Derek knelt down next to her.

"No…" she muttered.

"Then what's wrong"

"Nothing…Really…I…"

"You're crying…" Derek muttered.

"Did you and Arty get into _another _fight?" Astra asked.

Invidia just nodded, she didn't even bother to snap at Astra for her comment.

"Was it that bad?" Setsuna asked.

"He…He…He'd rather die than protect me. He doesn't want to be around me, Arty considers his duty to be more important than his wife… He brushed me off like I was nothing! As if I was an annoyance! I only wanted him to be safe!" Invidia cried.

"Oh, Invidia…" Setsuna said.

"That's ridiculous." Someone said.

"Huh?" Setsuna turned around, behind her stood one of the Ensign cadets that worked with Sandor, he walked up to Invidia and slapped her hard across the face.

Invidia hung her head as cried harder.

"You are Ridiculous! This is war you stupid woman! Who the hell cares if he goes off and leaves you?! We don't have time for your fucking emotional problems!"

"Ensign Rivera!" Nova said in a fierce tone. She got up and slapped _him. _"Didn't your parents teach you any manners?! Invidia is superior to you, not as a Princess, but as an adult! You do know that you're supposed to respect adults and NEVER raise your hand to a woman don't you?!"

'_You tell him!' _Setsuna thought as the crew became silent for a minute.

"Yes Ma'am…" he muttered.

"And just for doing that you're re-assigned to the kitchen until I say otherwise!" Derek said. "MOVE!"

Rivera left, muttering to himself and the crew continued the Fight, except for Nova. She knelt down in front of Invidia. "You okay?" she asked.

Invidia slowly shook her head.

"You know, it's all right, he's just a cadet, they say stupid things. Arty will be fine, trust me. Besides, he'd want you to be strong-right? You don't want him to see you like this do you?"

Invidia shook her head again. "No, it's just…"

"I know you're upset about how he treated you, but you can work that out later. Right now you really need to help us, you think you can do that? I think he'd like you to stand firm even if you are upset with him. It shows how strong you can be." Nova said.

Invidia looked up at her. "I guess…I guess you're right. I...I want to believe in him…I want him to see that I'm not weak…"

"Good girl." Nova hugged her. "Now do your job. You think you can help us without being snarky?"

Invidia stood up "Of course…now, hit them with _everything _you got! We'll destroy this carrier no matter what the risks are!"

As soon as she said that shots came from both sides, racking and possibly damaging the ships.

"Setsuna find out where they're coming form! Maybe after this is over we can follow them…" Invidia said.

"Maybe not that but we can at least figure out…"

* * *

"…What the hell is going on?!" Victoria snapped over the screen.

'They're firing back and hard!" One of the officers reported.

"Sir!" Another said "We've lost two carriers and eight more planes! Maybe we should stop…"

"NO! Never!" Victoria said "You will fight until one of you is DEAD! And if you come back to me alive I will SHOOT you!"

"You have no right to shoot us." Skalvert said.

"You just watch me, and even if I can't I will have you demoted to the lowest rank possible! UNDERSTOOD?!"

"Yes Ma'am" he grumbled.

"Good, now go and fight!" Victoria caught the transmission off.

"I'm getting really annoyed with her." Razela said.

"Never mind, I think it's time to bring out more fire, remember the magna-flame gun? The new one?" Skalvert asked.

"But that hasn't been tested yet!" One of the officers said.

"Test it now! With some luck we'll kill them in one blow."

The crew nodded.

"_Argo…_Prepare to go down." Razela muttered.

* * *

**0345 Hours…**

* * *

"They're almost gone…" Nova muttered.

"I Don't think so! There are 3 more planes on radar!"

"Hey…" Invidia looked at Derek. "How come we haven't tries to establish communication with them, if we're lucky it might help."

"I would try it, but there's a chance it wouldn't work and an even bigger chance that it'll put us in danger…"

"I guess you have a point…but I f we could just…"

"I see something'" Eager interrupted.

They didn't have time to look; it came fast and hit the ship hard.

Invidia screamed as she was sent forward.

"The ship is taking a lot of damage!" Sandor reported. "We need to get repairs started! NOW!"

"Send the report down to the engine room!" Derek ordered once the light had cleared.

"What was that?" Astra asked, she had been working with Setsuna and fell over during the commotion.

'_That light…it's so familiar…' _Invidia thought as she got up, only to realize that her arm hurt for some reason below her shoulder. She placed her arm over the spot and sat up, she then looked at her hand, part of it was red. _'Blood?!' _

"Invidia are you alright?" Nova went over.

"That light…I think…I recognize it… The magna flame gun!" Invidia said, not bothering to answer Nova's question.

"They still have it?" Homer said.

"Well they do seem to have everything else." Nova said.

"Including a remaining carrier!" Setsuna looked up.

"That's the only one left, Hardy did repot that the tigers came back."

"You…you have to get it before it warps away!" Invidia said, then she cringed.

"We only have one option!"Derek said. "Setsuna!"

"Huh?"

"Fire the wave motion gun!"

"Me?!"

Derek nodded.

* * *

"Heh, I guess Victoria can't say anything now." Razela smiled.

"Of course she can't, we've left the _Argo _practically defenseless." Skalvert stood next to him.

"Yes, but they could retaliate, they seem to know our weaknesses…"

"How? They should know nothing of our race, the last time we attacked the Cometines were killed."

* * *

Not quite…

"Wave motion energy charge now at forty percent!" Orion Junior reported.

"If this doesn't work, we fought for nothing…" Invidia muttered.

"Ninety percent…"

"Is this our last chance?" Invidia looked at Derek.

"Probably, we need excessive repairs…and until we get that straight we don't stand a chance" Sandor said.

"So…"

"Stop talking!" Derek grabbed Invidia's arm and pulled her up into his lap. "Stay like this." He said. "You know very well that you're not supposed to watch this thing fire."

"Wave motion energy charge now one hundred percent!"

Invidia buried her head into Derek's shoulder and Setsuna fired.

'_I hope this works…'_ She thought.

When they looked up again the carrier was gone, they weren't sure is it had warped out or if they had gotten it but it was gone.

"I don't think this is the end…" Mark said.

"It has to be for now." Sandor stood up. "We have to get our repairs done and quickly."

"Right." Derek nodded and looked at Invidia. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I should be…" She stood up.

"No, you're not."

"Huh?" Invidia looked at her arm, her left arm. Part of her sleeve was ripped and the spot was red with blood.

Nova grabbed her arm. "What happened?"

"I don't know…I guess something scraped me when I fell…"

"You come with me; I'll take of this quickly, but you have to not fight with me, I have to work fast. I have a feeling that you're not the only one who's hurt."

Invidia nodded and followed Nova out.

* * *

**Part 6: A Time to Relax **

**Space Battleship **_**Argo**_

**O445 Hours: Earth/Space Time**

* * *

Everyone knew it was only a little while until the next attack, but they decided to take advantage of their free time now.

"I'm hungry." Astra said as she and Setsuna headed down the hall.

"It's four AM you should be tired." Setsuna said as they came into their room.

"Eh…Hey Misako." Astra said when she came in.

"Hi" Misako was sitting on her bed, ad she was glowing.

"She's been doing that for awhile." Akira yawned "I think she's meditating."

"I'm trying to reach the full extent of my power." Misako whispered mysteriously. "I want to see what is to come; Mama can see it in her dreams."

Astra looked at Setsuna, Setsuna shrugged.

* * *

"You okay Princess?" Arty asked, he was sitting in the mess hall with some of the other Black Tigers, they had been talking when Invidia came to see Arty. Her head was resting on her arms on the table.

"I'm tired…" was her reply.

"I'm not surprised; we have been up for awhile…"

"Carry me…" she muttered as she held her arms out to him.

Arty picked her up and Invidia wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What happened to your robe?' he asked.

"Nova probably has it; she took it when she cleaned me up." Invidia explained.

"What are you..?" he looked at her arm. "What happened?"

"I don't know…I fell and something scraped me, I don't know what it was, but it cut me."

"But you're all right, right?" Arty asked.

"Yes, it just hurts a little…" She looked up at him "Are you all right?"

Arty nodded. "And, I'm sorry I pushed you off earlier, I do love you though. I was just anxious…"

"It's okay, I forgive you… Just put me to bed…"

"Right." He took her back into her room, which she had fixed earlier, and put her in bed.

"Arty" She whined.

"What?"

"Stay with me…I want you near me."

Arty smiled at her, and went over and climbed into bed with her.

She moved into his arms.

"You're warm…I love you."

"I know…" He kissed her head and she fell asleep in his arms.

'_She's so cute! I'm glad we have sometimes together now, It's not long until the next attack…I know it…' _

* * *

**To be continued with Episode 6…**


	6. Part 2, Episode 6

**Space Battleship Yamato 5 **

**Part 2: Turning Allies and Twisted Emotions **

**A _Star Blazers _alternate universe**

**

* * *

****Episode 6: The Melancholy of Princess Invidia… **

**Part 1: Tears of a Princess…**

**Space Battleship **_**Argo **_

**Saturday, March 19th 2220 **

**1030 Hours: Earth/Space Time**

* * *

'_Huh…' _Invidia sat up and rubbed her eyes, trying to remember what happened before she had gone to sleep, after a second though; it came back to her…

"So you're up?"

"Huh?" She then realized that Arty was sitting next to her.

"You missed breakfast again…" He told her.

"I was tired!" Invidia whined. "You know I'm not happy when I don't get any sleep!"

"That's obvious…here…" He handed her tray.

"I'm not hungry."

"Just eat, I want you to eat a little something Honey, then you can go back to sleep or whatever it is you do all day."

Invidia just looked at what Arty had given her and scoffed. _'Disgusting…What is he thinking?! I like pancakes but all the syrup? And since when do I eat bacon? It's greasy, fatting and disgusting…' _"Gross…" she said.

"You need to eat." He told her.

"But Arty!" She whined "Look at this stuff! Why did you even bother with the syrup? And you know very well that I don't eat bacon it's full of fat and grease."

"Okay, first off all I managed to get some of that blueberry syrup you like. That's what the syrup is. Second of all you need something more than just pancakes." Arty clarified.

"Well that's all I'm eating, you can have the rest of it. Find me some fruit and we'll talk." Invidia crossed her arms and looked away.

"Look _Princess _I am NOT going to spoil you! This is not like at home where you can get whatever you want!" He was poking her in the chest as he spoke.

"Arty you're hurting me…"

"Sorry, but I'm trying to make a point. Nobody is going to spoil you! You eat what we eat-got it?"

Invidia nodded. "Fine but I'm not eating anything I don't want too."

"I don't care, just eat." He left.

* * *

Meanwhile, Victoria was having her own trouble, no, she hadn't gotten caught yet, she decided to stay low. The trouble was actually in the kitchen.

"What do you call _this_?!" Kiara snapped as she held a plate up to Victoria.

"I call it a plate. If you don't like the way I wash things then do it yourself!" Victoria snapped back, she hated this girl so much. Kiara still hadn't grasped that Victoria was of a HIGER rank, despite being punished.

"Don't you understand?! This is UNACCEPTABLE! You can't give them plates with stuff still _on _them!"

Victoria didn't say anything for a minute, she was steamed, no; she was past steamed! She was flaming. _'Why doesn't she just SHUT UP?! Doesn't she get it? I don't need, nor want to hear her mouth! This lowly servant girl is worth nothing! How dare she tell __**me **__what to do?!' _"Shut…Up…" Victoria hissed.

"What?!"

"I said…SHUT UP! I am sick and tired of you! You're a picky little bitch! And you _cannot _tell _me _what to do! I am a commander! Your word means nothing!!" She then raised her hand and slapped Kiara across the face.

"Will you stop that?! You're on Punishment! If Desslok ever found out…" Kiara said.

"Well he's not going to find out, Right?"

"Well I…" Kiara stuttered. She didn't know what to say.

Victoria glared at her "Right?!" she hissed.

Kiara nodded, she didn't want to take her chances now. She had this feeling that if she messed up with Victoria now she'd get it when her punishment was over.

"Good. Now go do your stupid waitress thing and leave me alone!"

"Right…" Kiara mumbled, then she took another tray and left.

Victoria turned back to the sink. _'This is degrading…but at least it's almost over and Desslok hasn't found out about my orders to Razela yet, I wonder where the bastard is now…If he comes back defeated then I swear…he's getting it…really getting it…and then the __**Argo**__…' _

* * *

On the ship they had other plans. Nova sat with Setsuna at the radar as they studied it.

"Everything seems clear…" Setsuna muttered.

"For now." Nova said. "We both know that there's something out there. It may not be close but it's there Setsuna, NEVER let your guard down."

"Okay…" Setsuna whispered.

"Sorry Setsuna. I didn't mean anything, it's just crucial for us to stay on top of things these days."

"I know, I know. I've heard it all before. It's a war and we have to know everything that's going on, one slip and we all die, I GET IT!" Setsuna snapped. I wasn't that she was mad; she was just tired and kind of annoyed.

"Setsuna…" Nova scolded. "I do not appreciate your tone. And you are not to speak to me like that, I'm your mother and you know how disrespectful that is! If you don't learn to calm down and deal with it you could be out of here, Invidia's already on that path, do you want to be there?"

"No Mother…" Setsuna said.

"Right, now watch what you say."

Setsuna nodded and turned back to the radar. _'Is she..? She's comparing __**me **__to __**Invidia**__! I am nothing like her, in all honesty Invidia's been acting like a big brat! All she ever does is cry, complain and argue! She could at least help us!' _She huffed; her own mother was comparing her to Invidia! It was insulting. It wasn't that Setsuna didn't like Invidia, she just didn't like the way she was acting these days.

"Something wrong?"

"Huh?" Setsuna looked up, Nova was gone and Astra was sitting next to her. "Oh, Astra. No, I'm fine."

"You sure? You look tired and kind of annoyed…"

"It's all right…really."

"Did your mother say something?"

"Kind of, I think she was comparing me to Invidia…"

"Oh, well that's not necessarily a bad thing…not usually…but don't worry about it you've got work to do."

"You're one to talk!"

"Hey! I do work now; Uncle Derek said that if I want to stay I have to help so I'm here to watch you work…"

Setsuna sighed, but she was kind of relieved. _'Well that's one out of the way…If only we could get Invidia to work…But that's a long way off, all she wants to do is pick fights anyway…' _

* * *

And pick fights she did…but only with those who 'deserved it.' Like Trelania, Arty, and even Akira! Though the ones with her family were mostly about her behavior and food she was given or as Invidia called it "That stuff you're trying to feed me."

"Make it stop…" Akira put her head down on her arms. Currently, she was in the "cafeteria" with her father. She was tired of listening to Invidia complain and it had only been three days, now she was arguing with Arty in front of everyone.

"What do you call _this?!_" Invidia hissed.

"I told you, it's a rice ball." Arty sighed.

"I _know _what a Rice ball is! What the hell is the stuff in it?!"

"They're leeks"

"No, they're disgusting!" Invidia looked at it briefly, and then she actually threw it at him. "Find me something I can eat!"

"I give up!" Arty threw his hands up and walked away.

"Don't you walk away! I have…" She was stopped when Derek grabbed her arm.

"I need to talk to you. _Now!_" Derek hissed as he pulled her outside.

"What?" Invidia asked.

"Okay for the last time, you need to STOP IT! You are not and NEVER were in charge here! And we Are NOT going to spoil you, if you don't like something than fix it, pick it out or give up!"

"But I'm a _Princess! _I'm supposed to get what I want without question!"

Derek grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him. "Listen to me," He hissed. "You have never acted this way before and I don't know what your problem is now. Whether it be that you're out of your element and annoyed, missing your father or you're just tired I don't care. You have no excuse for acting this way, and if you don't knock it off you're going to be sent off this ship, I think Nova told you that already."

Invidia nodded with tears in her eyes, his grip hurt. But more than that, she didn't know what was wrong. She knew that part of it was her Father and that she was just naturally picky, she also knew that some of it may have been the whole Comet thing, she was just so confused.

Derek let go. "Good. And Invidia?"

"Hm?"

"Just, learn to calm down. You're not going to get anywhere by yelling or ordering people around all the time. I think you learned that a long time ago, you just need to use it."

Invidia nodded. _'He's right…I…I guess I've got some apologies to make…' _Invidia headed back down the hall to her room, thinking as she did so. _'I don't even know why though, I don't know what's wrong! It could be that I miss my father and that I'm covering it up with anger, or maybe that I just want to be the one who solves this whole comet-thing… Oh I don't know! I...I'm so confused…' _

"Invidia?"

"Huh?" She looked up. Arty stood in front of her, he had been going the opposite way and was still mad at her, but, now she looked upset.

"Oh…Arty…"

"Invidia…what's wrong?"

"I…I…" she shook her head and ran to him.

"Princess…I…"

"I'm sorry Arty! I know I haven't been cooperating! And know I've been picky and I'm sorry!! I'm just so confused!" Invidia cried.

"Oh, Invidia don't cry, it's all right and I accept your apology, okay?"

"No not okay! I…I still don't know what's wrong, I'm…I'm just so miserable!"

"Well, what's wrong?" Arty asked.

"I don't know!" Invidia whined. "I just don't know! This comet confuses me and I miss my father…It just…I don't know!"

"I think I know what's wrong." Arty picked her up.

"You…you do?"

"I think you're upset because everything seems to be falling apart for you."

"Huh?" Invidia looked at him.

"I've been watching you, and I talked to Trelania and Nova as well. Nova says that you're upset because everything seems to be going wrong for you. Trelania said the same thing, because it's happened to her before, sometimes her visions confused her so much that they upset her."

"I…I think she's right."

"She also said that you're being picky because you want at least one thing to satisfy you, so you try and make everything on the ship perfect…"

"You…You are right!" Invidia wailed. It was true, all of it! She just wanted something to go right for once; everything else was just falling apart. She had no idea what was going on half the time, and that, mixed with her missing her Father made her miserable. She wanted to be satisfied! She wanted her trip to be perfect by getting everything she wanted when she wanted it.

"Oh…you poor thing." Arty held her close.

"Arty…I want my Father!" Invidia whined.

"I can't help you with that Princess. You can call him though, will that help?"

"Maybe…but not right now, just hold me…Please."

"Invidia, I can't…I have work to do."

Invidia looked up at him with her 'sad eyes' "Arty! Please! I need you!"

"Look, I know, but…"

"Arty!"

"Huh?" He turned around. Hardy was coming toward him.

"Your plane needs to be fixed and we're not going to do it for you. The cadets tried and the engine almost burst into flames…"

"Dammit! Invidia, I gotta go." He dropped her and she hit the floor hard.

"But Arty!" Invidia cried. This always happened; he was summoned away at the worst moments!

"I'll see you later!" He ran off without even glancing back.

"But…" she stopped. _'Oh, what's the point? He doesn't want anything to do with me anyway! Who wants to be around someone as pathetic as me anyway?' _Invidia, who was on her knees at this point, leaned over with her hands on the ground and cried. She just broke down, everything was just so wrong and she hated it! No one wanted or needed her around! She felt so pathetic! After a couple minutes she moved so that she sat normally and hugged her knees to her chest. She laid her head on her knees so that her hair covered her face and cried harder. _'Why am I here?' _She asked herself. _'They didn't really need me…why did they bring me on this ship? I normally enjoy it but now…I'm just miserable…' _

"Invidia-Mama?"

"Huh?" Invidia looked up and found Akira sitting in front of her looking concerned.

"Are you okay?" Akira asked. She didn't look okay, her eyes were so sad, and her voice sounded cracked, not like she was sick, but like she was upset.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about it…"

"You sure? You don't look so good; you look like you're upset. Is something bothering you?"

"No…not really…" Invidia lied. She didn't want her daughter to worry about her. Akira had enough to do without worrying about her mother.

"Invidia-Mama, don't hide things. Not from me, I want to help you. I don't like seeing you upset."

Invidia looked up at her, she sounded so concerned and serious, but with a gentle tone. _'Just like Arty…and Derek…and even…Father…' _Invidia looked at her for another minute before starting to get up, but she didn't get up. She hugged Akira.

"Invidia…Mama?"

"Don't say anything! Just hold me!" Invidia wailed. "Your father left to work on his stupid plane with his stupid friends!! He doesn't want anything to do with me! And neither does Derek or Nova or anyone! And I'm just so confused…"

"It's okay…" Akira reassured. She rubbed Invidia's head and ran her fingers through her hair just like Arty did. "I'm here and you know I came here for you. I want you here with me. You haven't noticed that I never go without you?"

Invidia didn't say anything, she just cried. She practically clung to Akira's black dress as her daughter held her.

"It'll be all right, or at least I hope so. What's wrong anyway?" Akira looked at her.

"It's hard to explain! I don't know where to start, I'm just so miserable!"

"Aw…" Akira had been mad at Invidia for picking fights earlier but now she felt a little sorry for her. _'Poor thing, I wish I could help… but, you won't tell me what's wrong. And I think I'm starting to understand why you were so picky…was it because you didn't want people to see you upset? You wanted to keep up your reputation?' _Akira considered asking her, but decided that it was better not to. Invidia didn't need questioning, she needed comfort.

* * *

**Part 2: Plans and Dreams **

**New Comet, Somewhere in the Andromeda Galaxy**

**Saturday, March 19****th**** 2220 **

**1600 Hours: Earth/Space Time **

* * *

Meanwhile, Victoria stood outside on her balcony, looking up. _'I wonder if he'll ever find out…I hope not, just as I hope that Razela NEVER comes back here! He's a dirty, losing bastard who's making a mockery of MY fleet!! D'Avenas NEVER loose, even my mother said so, and my father… when he was alive…' _

Desslok's voice broke her thoughts. "Miss. D'Avena?"

"Hm?" She turned to him.

"What are you doing here?"

"What? Now I need a permit to be on my own balcony?"

"You're lucky you don't." Desslok said coolly.

"HUH?!"

"Razela came back, with orders that I DIDN'T sign!"

"That bastard's alive?!" Victoria snapped.

"Yes, and you're in trouble, you have ANOTHER week of kitchen duty, but during which time you also serve as my personal servant!"

"You're kidding me! A SERVANT?!"

"Yes, you will get me what I want when I want when you're not in the kitchen, you may keep your quarters but you will now only get what the servants eat…"

"NO!"

"Don't say 'no' after what you've done." Desslok said. "You've gone behind my back more than once, I don't like it, but I will admit that you're clever."

"Huh?"

"Only few have gone behind my back and gotten away with it, you are very clever." He started to walk off, but he turned his head. "If only you'd use it for your job…"

Victoria just looked down. _'I do! My job is to command the fleet! It's what I do! Even if he doesn't approve of it…' _

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

**Space Battleship Argo**

* * *

At the same time, Invidia was having her own dreams. Bad ones. Akira had gotten her to go to sleep earlier hoping it would calm her down, but it didn't.

Her breathing was hard and a bit shallow as she slept, and she tossed a lot, it was horrible.

* * *

**-Invidia's Dream- **

"_Invidia, I'm going…" Zordar said as he started to fade. _

"_Father!" she cried. "You can't! I need you! Don't do this!" _

"_DON'T call me Father! I disown and disinherit you!" Zordar snapped, _

"_No…" She cried as he faded into a red background and Arty's image appeared. He was flying in his tiger and he crashed right into some other plane. _

"_No…" Invidia gasped. "Don't let this be! He can't go! Arty…I thought you loved me!" _

_His spirit appeared in front of her. "Who said you were my number one priority? I had a service to the Earth and I completed it and what did you do? NOTHING! Get out of my sight!"Arty then disappeared. _

"_No! Arty, Father! Why?!" She began to cry. "WHY?! He was right, everything was falling apart! I'm so pathetic!"_

* * *

"Invidia-Mama get up!" Akira shook her and Arty, Derek and Nova stood around her bed.

"She looks horrible…" Nova said, her face was pale and her breathing was hard and fast as Akira shook her.

"Please! Wake up! It'll be all right! Just wake up!" Akira cried.

Invidia sat up.

"Are you all right?" Derek asked.

"Arty was right…everything is falling apart I…I…" She tried to finish but just couldn't, she stuttered as this horrible, sick feeling rose within her.

"Invidia…"

She said nothing; she just coughed as the feeling got stronger.

"Invidia, are you…" Nova didn't get to finish, Invidia quickly got up and ran, coughing as she came into her bathroom. She then dropped to the floor and heaved everything she had eaten that day into the toilet. Feeling disgusting as she did so, she hated 'getting sick' it was a horrible, disgusting feeling that she thought she stopped when she was a little girl.

Afterwards, she burst into tears.

"Oh, Princess…" Arty went over and hugged her.

"You're not sick are you?" Nova placed a hand on her forehead, but that alone couldn't tell her that Invidia was sick, she turned to her. "How do you feel?"

"Sad, miserable…disgusting!" Invidia cried.

"Invidia," Derek knelt next to her. "What happened? You looked horrible when you were asleep too…"

"Well, it was horrible. My Father… he left me alone and disowned me and Arty, he…he crashed into another plane! And his spirit told me off! The crash itself was horrible, but the rest of it was just sad!"

"I still don't get why she threw up though…" Akira said.

"Well…I just felt so horrible and everything in my dream was falling apart, that, combined with Arty's crash, made me feel so sick! And then I…well…you saw…"

"And heard…" Akira muttered.

"Hey!" Invidia snapped.

"What? You do tend to gag…"

"Never mind that!" Nova hugged Invidia. "You're clearly stressed out, you need help! Sometime in the simulator should do you some good."

"And seeing her Father," Arty said. "I'll see if you can call him later, okay?"

Invidia nodded.

"But now it's almost time for dinner…"

"No!" Invidia snapped.

"It's all right, you don't have to eat now, you just need to relax." Derek picked her up and carried her back to her bed. "Just stay here for a bit…"

"You too…"

"Huh?" Derek looked at her, as did everyone else.

"Well Arty's going to eat and…I need someone here…"

Derek looked at Nova. "That okay with you?"

Nova nodded. "Of course, she needs someone…"

Derek nodded and Arty and Akira left with Nova.

Invidia looked at Derek. "I still don't feel well…"

"Are you gonna...?"

Invidia shook her head. "No. I'm just upset…"

"It's okay, how about you go take a hot shower? You look like you need to relax."

Invidia nodded and headed back into the bathroom, afterwards she went back and sat on her bed in her nightgown, as, it made her more comfortable.

Derek threw a black blanket around her shoulders and she layed down on her stomach.

Derek looked at her and began rubbing her back in an attempt to make her feel better. He knew that when she was upset Arty would sometimes rub her back and it made her feel a lot better. And it seemed to be working because she sighed a happy, content sigh.

"You feel better?"

"A little…" Invidia said as she looked up at him.

"Good." Derek kissed her head. "Just relax for now, we'll get everything straightened out and you'll be fine in a day or two."

Invidia nodded. _'I hope so…' _She thought. _'I truly hope so…' _

* * *

Arty was thinking of the same thing as he sat at a table with Hardy, Nova, Setsuna and a couple others.

"You okay?" Setsuna asked.

Arty shook his head. "No, it's Invidia, I just feel so bad for her."

"Why?" hardy asked. "She can take care of herself."

"I know that, but she's just been so upset these days it worries me…"

"I think it worries all of us." Nova said. "She's so stressed out; she just needs people to love her."

"And maybe some professional help…"

"Astra!" Nova snapped as her niece came to the table.

"What?! I'm just telling the truth…"

"She is." Arty admitted. "She needs more then love, she needs advice. I don't understand why she's like this though."

"It's you." Setsuna said.

"WHAT?!"

Everyone looked at him and Setsuna but they both ignored the stares.

"Yes. I mean, she's been away from her father before and that hasn't bothered her because she knows that it can't be helped. Now she seriously misses him and you're not helping, you're always running off to work on your planes or do something with the cadets, you're not spending as much time with her as you should and she needs you more than ever right now."

"Setsuna…" Nova trailed off.

Setsuna turned to her. "Can't yell at me for telling the truth," she said.

"We're not going to, you're right." Arty said. "I haven't had the time to be with her, and she needs comfort, she needs someone to hug her and tell her that she'll be fine…"

"Then go see her." Nova said. "You know you want to. And you know she only wanted Derek to stay because you were going to eat. But I'm sure that she really wanted you."

Arty nodded and stood up.

"Wait!" Nova stopped him. "Take her something to eat too; I don't want her to go without eating for the night."

"But what if…?"

"Bring her something small, you know, just encase?"

Arty nodded and headed off, after awhile he went back into Invidia's room, carrying a tray as he went.

"Princess?" He asked when he came in.

Invidia looked at him; she now lay with her head in Derek's lap as he ran his finger through her hair.

"Oh, Derek you can go."

"Okay…" Derek moved Invidia and left. Arty sat on her bed.

"Do you feel any better?" Arty asked.

"A little…" Invidia said. "What do think you're going to do with that?" she looked at the tray.

"It's for you, you need to eat Honey."

"No! I'm not hungry! And I already got sick once!"

"Don't worry, it's just some soup, I figured that it'd be better to give you something light."

"So I have to eat?" Invidia asked.

"Yes, Princess."

Invidia looked at him.

"It's okay, I made it. Just eat what you can…"

Invidia sat up and allowed Arty to put the tray across her lap. She stared at it for a minute before finally eating.

"Invidia?"

"Huh?"

"Do you think I'm too busy for you?" Arty asked.

"What?"

"Just answer the question…"

Invidia hesitated, she knew he wanted an honest answer, but she wasn't sure how he'd react to it. "Yes." She said.

"Oh."

"No, I didn't really…what I mean is that I know you're busy but it just seems like you don't want to be around me, like earlier…Hardy called you and you just ran off and dropped me. That hurt, in more ways than one…" Invidia sighed.

"Invidia, I'm not trying to ignore you, I just get so busy."

"But I need you right now; you do realize that you're one of the few people who can comfort me, right?"

Arty hugged her. "I do now…"

"Arty, if you're gonna do that get rid of this tray, it's about to fall over and I'm done with it."

Arty put it on the ground and grabbed Invidia again, this time he sat her in front of him while he rocked her.

"You didn't eat much…" he said.

"I told you, I'm not hungry, but can we please lay off my eating habits right now?"

"Sure…"

Invidia leaned back into him; unlike before, he was so warm…it comforted her. "Arty…"

"Hm?"

"I love you…"

"I know Princess…"

Invidia sighed and looked up at him. "Arty, I want my Father, Now."

"I know Princess, just give me some time and I'll find away to contact him.

"No! Hurry up! I need him and my phone doesn't work in space!"

"Oh stop whining…" Arty put his head on top of hers so that his chin was resting on the top of her head. "Just be patient, you can talk to him tomorrow, okay?"

Invidia nodded. "I guess…" _'But I need him now…' _She thought.

* * *

**Part 3: Discussing Victoria **

**New Comet, Somewhere in the Andromeda Galaxy**

**Saturday, March 19****th**** 2220 **

**1830 Hours: Earth/Space Time**

* * *

Down on one of the bottom floors of the palace was something like a bar. It was where most of the officers were when they weren't out or on call. It was just a place to sit around and talk. This evening the talk was, what else? Victoria. To them she was becoming more of a nuisance then a commander, which, was probably why she was getting into trouble now.

"She's a bitch who needs to give up…" Razela said.

"I'm surprised you're alive." One of the other officers told him.

"I know, she does tell me not to come back unless I'm victorious or dead…"

"Idiot…"

"And am I the only one to notice that victorious not only sounds close to 'Victoria' but is not within her grasp?" Another man asked. He was one of the High-ranking captains and closet to Victoria in terms of rank, being only 4 or 5 levels below her. He was Captain Vikela. High on Desslok's rank and low on Victoria's. She didn't approve of him, he often questioned and argued with her so she threw him aside and didn't bother with him more than necessary.

"No." An officer replied. "I do too; I think that if she would just give this up and do her job things would be better…"

"She is doing her job; she's just doing it the wrong way, why does he keep her around?" Razela asked.

"She's pretty, that's why." Another officer said. "I bet he has lots of _fun _with her…"

Several others nodded in agreement.

"Well then what's he going to do when he gets tired of her?" One asked.

That got everyone started, people starting saying what _they'd _do to her if they got a hold of her. It ranged from jail to torture sessions in other galaxies…showing just how much the hatred of her now ran through everyone…even those who did not know her…

* * *

"Whoever is doing this is probably a huge bastard…" Astra said. She once again sat with Setsuna at the radar. She was supposed to learn more advanced properties of using it…

"I know, but until we figure out who or what it is we can't say a thing…" Setsuna said.

"Still, what would you do if you ever got a hold of who it was?"

"Oh, I don't know…it depends on who it is. If it was someone truly evil I might shoot them out the wave motion gun barrel."

"Setsuna!" Nova said.

"What?"

"Don't say that, the proper thing to do would be to give them a trial or else we'd be as bad as them."

The crew that was listening nodded, or half of them did.

"Come on! You always say that!" One of the ensigns said.

"You're just here to ruin our fun, aren't you?" Astra teased.

"No, I'm just being realistic…" Nova said, she really didn't want to come up with an answer to Astra's tease.

"She does have a point." Derek said. "It doesn't matter how evil someone is, they all should have a chance for trial."

"Yeah, I mean look at Invidia." Mark said. "We all thought she was evil."

"And now she's just a little softie who likes to be cuddled…" Homer said.

"Not exactly." Arty said as he came onto the bridge. "She can be very mean, and picky…and whiny…"

"Oh _really_?" Astra said.

Setsuna elbowed her. "Quiet!"

"Fine…Hey Setsuna…?"

"Hm?"

"The radar…it's showing something, two somethings!"

"Enemy ships?" Setsuna looked.

"I don't think so…It's not giving off any alert…"

"The Black Tigers." Derek said. "They're doing a run on some of their repaired planes…"

_Astra: (Turns to audience) Way to ruin a dramatic climax… _

_Setsuna: Who are you talking to?_

"Anyway…How are the repairs going?" Nova asked.

"Sandor said they're coming along, a bit slower than expected though."

"Well after the last hit we took I'm not surprised." Homer said. "How do you think they got a hold of the magna flame gun?"

"I don't know, you'd have to ask Invidia, she knows the Cometines better than any of us." Arty said.

"I don't think she's in any mood to talk." Setsuna said. "From what Mom said she was really upset earlier…"

"She still is." Arty said. "I don't think she'll cheer up until she can speak to her Father, she misses him so much…"

"We're working on that, we're not out of range yet so that's set…we just need to get in contact with Zordar." Nova told him. She wanted to help Invidia herself, Invidia was her friend and she didn't like seeing her miserable. _'She really needs someone to cheer her up,' _Nova thought. _'And I think that person is her Father, we've all tried with no avail, so I guess that would be our last resort…_

* * *

**Part 4: Surprises **

**Space Battleship **_**Argo **_

**Sunday, March 20****th**** 2220 **

**0530 Hours: Earth/Space Time**

* * *

Early the next morning, Invidia sat on her bed with her head on her knees. She had been like that for the last half hour, just thinking. She surprised herself by getting up so early, but she had been awakened by the sound of something dropping, which turned out to be Arty tripping. He had tried to put her back to sleep but it didn't work and he left when he had too, leaving Invidia awake and alone.

She sighed, being alone wasn't helping her thoughts. "Father…" She murmured. _'I'm just so alone here…I want to see you…talk to you…I need you. Arty's tried...Nova's tried…everyone's tried to cheer me up but you…I miss you so much…' _

"Invidia?"

"Huh?" She looked up; Arty was standing in the doorway.

"Are you all right? I came back to see if you'd gone to sleep but…"

"No, I'm not all right." Invidia admitted. "I'm tired, miserable and I just feel so alone."

"Oh, but you're not alone, I'm here for you."

"No, you're here for the Black Tigers, you're always with them. I know you have a job to do, but last night you did say that…you know that you're one of the few people who can comfort me…"

Arty went over and hugged her. "I know that, and I'm sorry for my rush earlier, but it's not just me, I know you want to see your Father, and I think that would help you a lot…"

"I don't know why I miss him so much though…"

"I think it's partly because of all this comet stuff. It reminds me of how we used to be back then…when we were conquering the galaxy…And the way everyone is acting toward me…they're so gentle and kind. When I was younger and even now, that's how my Father treats me when I'm upset, I guess I miss that…"

"It'll be all right…Just get some rest for now; and I promise that you'll be feeling a lot better later."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

* * *

**Later **

**1245 Hours **

* * *

"Arty, where are we going?" Invidia asked as he pulled her down the hall.

"You'll see…" Arty said.

Invidia said nothing more and allowed Arty to lead her into another room, the communications room.

"What are we here for?" Invidia asked.

"Watch…" Arty went over and fiddled with some of the buttons, after a minute or so an image began to come up on the screen, Zordar's image.

"Father!" Invidia said, and for the first time in two days, she smiled.

"Hey Princess, Arty tells me you don't feel well."

"Oh, well it's not that I'm sick, I'm just upset…" Invidia admitted as she walked up to where Arty was. "I miss you…"

"I'll just leave now…" Arty said as he left the room.

"Well, what exactly is wrong? From what Arty said, it's more than you just missing me." Zordar said.

Invidia looked up. "I'm so confused! We've been facing Cometine ships and it confuses me, it also makes me think of my days in the Comet Empire and it upsets me, to remember how we used to be. That, combined with me missing you just makes it worse, and on top of that Arty's too busy for me and no one seems to need me, I'm only need for information…"

"I don't think that's true Invidia. I think it's just that may be a little busy for you. In all honesty you don't help them that often…"

"You're not helping now!"

"Sorry, Princess…I'm just telling the truth." Zordar admitted. He didn't want to upset her, but he _was _right.

"Then lie! You're supposed to make me feel better! Not worse!" Invidia whined.

"I'm not going to lie, you don't really help. But just because they don't pay a lot of attention to you doesn't mean that you have to be so depressed."

"It's not that, everything's just confusing me and I don't like it, I used to know what was going on, but now I don't…It almost feels like things are falling apart…" Invidia sighed. "That, everything's getting out of control, right in front of me. It feels like…I'm worth nothing! I'd be worth something if I could figure this out!" Invidia hung her head as tears formed in her eyes.

"Invidia, don't cry." Zordar was trying to be reassuring, but it washard to comfort her without holding her or even being near her. "You're stronger than this, I know it. You just need to not let your emotions control you."

"Huh?" Invidia looked back up at the screen.

"Look at yourself, you're a mess. You look tired, you've been crying and your hair is a bit messy. You can't be like this Princess; you're a very strong woman, and the Invidia I know wouldn't let this happen so easily. I know your feelings are all mixed up and you can't hide from that…"

"But…"

"But, you need to think, is all of this really worth what's happening to you? Arty said you were so sad it was making you sick."

"Actually, I got sick because of a dream I had, but go on…"

"I know you feel rejected and not needed and unloved but you're not, they love you, but they have other things to attend to, do you understand?"

Invidia nodded, "I guess it's like back then…back during the first Comet, where you cared for me and loved me, but you could only spend a certain amount of time with me because you had other responsibilities…"

"Right, it's just like that there, isn't it?"

Invidia nodded. "I…I think I understand now…"

"Good, just think about that, okay? And don't let your emotions get the best of you. You're stronger than you let on sometimes…" Zordar reassured, it seemed to be working well.

Invidia nodded. "I'll try and be better…I guess I could just try and figure it out instead of whining and crying…"

"Now, that's the Invidia I know, not letting anything bring her down, only crying when people don't pay attention to her." Zordar said the last part as a tease.

"Father! I do not whine because of _that!_"

"Yes you do, if you want it bad enough!"

"Oh shut up!"

"Fine, but promise me that you'll be okay now, you'll think about things before they get to, just like you used too? Back on the Comet and even after you lived on Earth you thought that way, well…except about love, but either way you were happy. You had control, and I think you need it more than anything right now…"

"Right…"

"Now, about this dream you mentioned…" Zordar said, changing the subject out of his own curiosity.

"Oh, that. Well it was horrible! You disowned _and _disinherited me! Then you just left! You told me not to call you 'Father' anymore and then Arty crashed his plane, he…he 'left' and his spirit told me off! It was so sick and upsetting that it made me sick to my stomach." Invidia explained.

"Princess, I could never to that to you."

"You almost did once! Remember Desslok? How you loved him and rejected me?!"

"That's all in the past Honey, what matters is that I love you now and that I love you very much. And I miss you." Zordar admitted. The truth was he did miss Invidia when she was gone; he missed the love and warmth she often gave him, which made it a bit hard to try and comfort her by just talking…

"I miss you too, but I don't think you understand…It hurts so much because I love you." Invidia sighed.

"I do understand, more than you know, but I'd rather not think about, and if I do, then thinking about other things usually helps."

"Thanks…I love you…"

"Yes, I love you too, and Invidia?"

"Hm?"

"Who's my little Princess?" He asked jokingly. It was something he used to do when she was little, Arty did it too now, it was cute and it made her smile.

"Oh don't make me say it." Invidia whined.

"Who's my little Princess?" He asked again.

"Don't make me say it!"

"Who's my little Princess?"

"Me?" Invidia finally said.

"Yes…"

Invidia giggled, doing that could always make her laugh.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too, Princess." Zordar said back.

"Bye…" Invidia pressed one of the buttons and his image disappeared. As soon as it did Arty came in.

"So…" He hugged her. "Feeling any better?"

Invidia nodded "A lot, thanks…but how did you…?"

"Shush…" Arty put his finger to her lips. "Somethings are hard to explain."

Invidia nodded. "Right…can I…uh…can I stay with you?"

"Hm?"

"I want to stay around you, I don't want to be alone, so can I?"

"Sure, just stay out of my way in the hanger, okay?"

Invidia nodded, then she grabbed onto his arm and they left. When they came into the hanger Hardy was working with the cadets on some of the plane parts, so Arty went over to the desk that was off to the side.

"What's that?" Invidia asked, as she stared at the item on his desk/workbench.

"It's a diagram; we're trying to figure out what's wrong with my plane's engine."  
"Promise me that you'll never crash." Invidia said.

"What?"

"Promise me you won't crash!" Invidia insisted.

"I don't thing I can…"

"Promise me! _Please!" _

"Okay, I promise, there's nothing for you to worry about…" Arty turned her to face him. "And I'll do everything in my power to make sure it never happens. I will _never _leave you, _ever_."

Invidia nodded. "I love you…" She said.

"I know…" Arty whispered as he started into her eyes, there were, as always, like two pools taken right out of the night sky, almost pure black…Invidia looked at him too, him and his deep, chocolate eyes…

After a minute or so of that their lips met, and they shared a soft, deep kiss…in front of everyone! They didn't even notice…

"You two want me to turn a fan on?" Hardy teased.

"HUH?!" They both turned to see all the cadets staring at them…

Invidia blushed slightly and used her hair to hide her face as she looked down.

"Just get back to work!" Arty said. "NOW!" His yell snapped the cadets back to normal and they went back to work as he sat down to study the diagram. Invidia sat next to his chair and laid her head on his leg.

"Hm?" He looked down at her, and placed a hand on her head.

"I love you…" She said.

"I love you too Princess…" Arty rubbed her head and began to work, letting her stay right where she was.

"Why is _she _here?" Rivers asked as he came up to Arty.

"Leave her alone, she's not doing anything wrong." Arty said. "She can be here if she wants too, right Princess?"

Invidia nodded. "Right…" _'He can't tell me what to do anyway, I'm happy where I am and don't need to be moved…' _She sighed as she watched Arty work, he looked pretty content at his place too…He stopped after a couple minutes and rubbed her head, Invidia relaxed a little more and eventually began to fall asleep.

* * *

**Part 5: Victoria's New Plan **

**New Comet, Somewhere in the Andromeda Galaxy**

**Sunday, March 20****th**** 2220 **

**1400 Hours: Earth/Space Time**

* * *

Victoria walked down the hallway back to her quarters; she had just helped serve a dining room full of un-appreciative generals. After which Desslok has given her a quick break, only twenty minutes of so, but that was all she needed.

She stalked back into her room and immediately sat down at the computer; there, she began pulling up files and battle strategies.

'_I have to find a way to defeat them!' _She thought. _'The Star Force and their antiqued wreck!' _She growled as she typed fiercely, modifying her plans as she searched.

"The _Argo _will fall and _I _will be there to laugh and watch as they all cry helplessly! HA!" Victoria muttered to herself.

"And no one will be there to stop me! He'll be glad that I've finally achieved it! We'll take over Earth and rule this galaxy!" Victoria laughed; not knowing how much she sounded like Invidia did years before. Not knowing how wrong she was.

'_We need another take over! We'll do what they couldn't do all those years before!' _

'_We will return….'_ "We will return! And I'll rule over a new world!" Victoria laughed.

Little did she know that things would take a new turn, a new order would be brought to the comet, and all of her plans served no purpose. Another force was coming…

* * *

**To be continued with Episode 7...**

* * *


	7. Episode 7

****

Space Battleship Yamato 5

**Part 2: Turning Allies and Twisted Emotions **

**A **_**Star Blazers **_**alternate universe**

* * *

**Episode 7: ****Endless Wave from the New Comet! Invidia Turns! **

**Part 1: The First Battle**

**Space Battleship **_**Argo **_

**Friday, March 25****th**** 2220 **

**1030 Hours: Earth/Space Time **

* * *

_A week passed and everything went back to normal. Invidia returned to her normal slightly-mean self and she wasn't angry or sad all time. Astra was finally learning the meaning of work… and me?_

* * *

"Setsuna?"

"Yes!" Setsuna stood up among the group of cadets being taught by Conroy and Arty.  
"Since you seemed to be so spaced out maybe you thinking of an answer to the problem?" Conroy said.

"Yes," Setsuna lied, only doing so because she knew the answer already; she solved it along with the other three on the board.

"Then show us how to fix this…" Arty pointed to the diagram placed across the dry-erase board in the hanger.

"Yes, Sir." Setsuna went up and picked up a marker. She looked up and began to mark the diagram as fit. They were studying the flying and repairing of a black tiger, the repairing coming first.

Arty looked at the diagram. "Prefect," he said. "I guess all that spacing out helps…" He teased.

"I guess," Setsuna shrugged.

"You can sit," Conroy said, and then he began to explain the rest of the lesson as Setsuna took her place in the back, next to Invidia.

Invidia often came just to see Arty; he couldn't spend a lot of time with her so she settled for just being around him when she could be. Right now she actually seemed interested in what he was saying.

"Are you supposed to look interested?" Setsuna whispered.

"No. I just know what he's talking about, I learned this when I was younger in case I had to repair or fly a plane in an emergency escape, when you're an evil ruling empire you take every precaution. At least that's what Father said," Invidia told her.

"Your father says a lot of things."

"Hey! He does not say useless things! When someone says things like that, they mean the person is useless! My father is actually very informative!" Invidia snapped.

"Invidia!" Arty said.

"_Vhat?!_" Invidia snapped.

"Excuse me…" Arty said to Conroy, he then went over and pulled Invidia to the side. "Please be quiet Princess, I let you stay here on the condition that you wouldn't interrupt. Please don't make me send you out."

"Right…" Invidia said.

"Good girl." Arty kissed her head quickly and walked off as the lesson continued.

* * *

Meanwhile Astra was doing some work herself. Derek told her that she needed to learn how to shoot and work with the radar during attacks, but she wasn't really paying attention at the moment, most of it was stuff her father had already taught her.

'_Blah, blah, blah…' _She thought as Nova taught her about the basics. "Aunt Nova, I already know this." Astra said.  
"But we have to start with the basics." Nova said.

Astra sighed. "But I know this; I thought I was going to learn more advance properties of using it."

"Not yet, this radar is probably different than the one you use on Iscandar."

"No, it's the same, you do this, this and this…" She pressed a couple buttons and messed with some wires. "And it's on, then you do this, and this and you see…ships?!"

"Huh?" Nova looked at it, this time the ships detected really were _enemy_ ships! "These…are…these really are enemy ships!"

"Huh?" Astra looked at her.

"Astra go tell Derek, and I'll take over until he gets back!"

"Right." Astra nodded and ran off just as the ship was hit with something. She almost tripped but she kept running, the first place to check was the hangar, where he sometimes taught the cadets. It got harder as she went, the alarm went off and there were people coming from all directions.

In the mist of the crowd Invidia trailed behind Arty, and lost him.

'_Arty? Arty where are you?!' _She thought as she ran, everything just looked the same though, all she could see was a mix of colored uniforms as someone hit her, causing her to trip. Invidia expected to hit the floor, but was caught by something…or someone.

"Derek!" Invidia said when she looked up.

"Am I going to have to keep rescuing you my Princess?" Derek teased. "I seem to be getting you out of a lot of trouble."

'_My Princess?' _Invidia blushed a little at his use of Arty's name for her, though he only called her that rarely, at times he was even known for calling her 'My Invidia.'

"Come on, get up." Derek said as he helped her back up.

"Did you see Arty?" She asked.

"No, and you don't have time for that. Come on!" Derek grabbed her hand and ran with her into the bridge, Astra followed after them.

"Derek! Finally!" Nova said when he entered. "Oh and you've bought a friend…" She teased.

Invidia crossed her arms. "Don't talk about me like that…" she muttered.

"Aw have her words hurt you?" Homer asked.

"Shut up!" Invidia snapped.

"Invidia, sweetie, don't be mean." Derek teased.

"Sweetie?" the whole crew just laughed as Invidia fought off the angry tears coming to her eyes. She was tired of being teased; luckily, for her, something else hit the ship, so they snapped back into action.

"Bring it up on the video screen!" Derek ordered.

"And try to get a reading!" Invidia said.

"On it." Astra said as she and Setsuna worked at the radar. "It looks like they're coming from twenty-three degrees starboard! At about twenty-five space knots!"

"Track them! And set the main guns and the turrets!" Invidia ordered.

"Invidia stop that." Derek said.

"No! For the last time I know more than you do! Let me talk!"

"And there's about six or seven of them! And that's not including the planes!" Setsuna said.

"Wait until they launch theirs to launch ours," Invidia said.

Derek just sighed and gave up; there was no way to stop her from ordering the crew around.

"Wait!" Nova said. "There's more, ten? Maybe fifteen?"

"WHAT?!" Derek and Invidia both turned their heads as the image came up on the screen.

"That can't be…We've never fought that many before!" Invidia said. "I mean, we haven't seen this many on this patrol yet! Get everyone on alert!"

"Start firing hard and send out some of the tigers! Don't stop for anything! Homer! Try and pick up and communication signals!" Derek ordered.

"I already did, I can't get a thing." Homer said.

"Isn't that what you say about your wife too?" Invidia asked, trying to get back at him for his teasing of her. "You try so hard and she won't give you a thing, which is why you were a virgin for so long."

"Invidia! This is no time for jokes!" Nova snapped.

Invidia nodded. "Right." She muttered as the ship was rocked by a series of several ongoing shots, and several more were fired back, almost destroying two carriers in the process as some of the tigers launched and shot at the carriers themselves.

Invidia prayed that one of them wasn't Arty, while she knew he had a job to do, it was just dangerous at the moment. She stood next to Derek, put her hands together and closed her eyes. _'Please…let him be safe…' _She prayed. _'I don't know what I'd do if I ever…lost him…' _

* * *

Meanwhile, Arty was in the hanger ordering the launching and giving coordinates. He chose to stay behind this time and give the coordinates he received.

"Hardy! Invidia says it's easier to hit from two angles, and if you can get the bottom and the main turret! It's weakening them!"

"Roger," Hardy reported back from his tiger, as he maneuvered around all the carriers and other tigers. He took a shot at an already damaged one and it plunged directly into another carrier, destroying them in an explosion that hit another.

"That's what I call shooting!" One of the cadets exclaimed as his shot hit an oncoming Cometine plane.

"But where are they coming from?" Hardy asked. "They just keep coming."

"Invidia says it's from somewhere in the Andromeda galaxy!" Arty reported. "She believes there _might _be a comet or something there if the ships are this close."

"Whatever it is we better find it!" Hardy said. "If we don't then we're going to be in trouble for awhile. A long while."

'_Or worse…' _Arty thought. _'We get involved in __**another **__Cometine war!'_

Little did he know what the future would hold…

* * *

**Later,**

**Cometine Carrier **

**1642 Hours**

* * *

The battle still raged, now six hours old. But, everyone kept fighting and both sides just kept going at it…

"They just don't know when to quit, do they?" Victoria asked as she watched from the video screen.

"No, not really." Razela told her, he had been sent out again in hopes he'd win, and Victoria warned that this was his last chance, but he knew she could do nothing even if he lost.

"Just keep fighting and if you have to, use the magna flame gun!" With that, Victoria cut off the transmission.

"All right then, do what she says, start charging the magna flame gun!" Razela ordered.

And, as soon as he gave the order, it began to charge…

* * *

"Keep firing!" Invidia snapped as she noticed the tigers stopping around the ten remaining ships. Many of the pilots had already come back and several were down in the sickbay with Dr. Sane and Setsuna, who had gone instead of Nova. Astra had taken Setsuna's place.

"We can't keep this up forever!" Derek said.

"Then fire that stupid gun of yours!" Invidia raged, she wondered why they hadn't done that in the first place.

"Not yet, there's got to be something else we can…" Derek didn't get a chance to finish, the ship was racked by something and it hit hard. Invidia screamed as the ship tilted and she was hit with something from the back caused by the circuitry. She fell hard, as the rest of the crew held onto things and it cleared.

"What was that?" Astra asked.

"Invidia!" Nova said, she looked at her fallen friend. Even through her red gown she could see blood at her wrist and somewhere near her feet. She went over.

"They did it again…" Invidia hissed as she looked up. "Magna flame…gun…"

"We have to do something!" Mark said.

"The ship is badly damaged and I don't think we can take anymore fire!" Sandor reported.

"That's it! Fire the wave emotion gun! Send the message down to the engine room!" Derek ordered as he stood up.

"Right." Orion Jr. Reported form his station, the, he sent the message and Derek got everyone prepared to fire it.

'_Setsuna's not here, so it's back to me doing it…' _He thought as he went over.

"Wave motion energy charge now at thirty-percent," Orion Jr. Reported.

The charge was only thirty percent, but Derek prepared for fire for the next couple of minutes…

"Wave motion energy charge now at one hundred percent!"

"All right," Derek said. "Fire!" He didn't even bother with the countdown, he just shot, and when it cleared there was nothing left but debris.

"Finally." Homer sighed.

"Yes, but this isn't the end." Derek said. "They'll come back, I wouldn't know why though."

"Derek come here!" Nova ordered.

"What?" He went over. "Invidia? What happened?" He knelt down next to her and she looked up at him.

"Derek…It hurts…" She whined in a soft mutter.

"I know." He pulled her up and hugged her, then, he looked at Nova. "What happened to her?"

"She fell and something probably cut her."

"That would explain the blood…" Derek pushed Invidia's sleeve down to see the cut on her arm.

"Look at this…" Nova said. "I know there are more important things to do in the sickbay but you have to be cleaned up before this gets infected." _'And I am the only one you trust to take care of you on this ship…You won't let Dr. Sane near you, let alone touch you…' _

Invidia looked at her. "No! I want Arty!"

"Look, I understand how you feel, but he's busy now. So, we're going back to your room and _I'm _going to take care of you, get up."

Invidia groaned, she didn't want Nova, she wanted Arty to take care of her, but she did get up. She fell again though; Derek caught her and picked her up, that's when Nova noticed the blood running down her ankle.

"So, you can't even walk?"

"No, I was just falling for dramatic effect!" Invidia snapped in a sarcastic tone.

"Don't talk to me like that! I want to help!"

"You wanna help? Okay then, let me have Derek." Invidia teased as she hugged him.

"No! Just… bring her to her room!" Nova said, then, she left.

"You heard her," Derek said as he began to follow. "And don't tease her; I don't think she wants to hear it from you right now."

"Fine…"

"Good," Derek kissed her head and continued on.

* * *

A couple minutes later, Invidia sat on her bed in front of Nova, who still hadn't done a thing with her.

"Invidia…" She said. "I can't do anything unless I look you over. I have to see if you have any other injuries."

Invidia turned her head. "I don't care; I'm not taking my clothes off, even if it's just you."

"Stop being stubborn."

"No, besides if I do then…well…" She glanced at Derek, who was still in the room at this point.

"All right, Derek, leave." Nova said.

"Fine." He did and Nova turned to Invidia. "He's gone, now do it. I don't have time to play your silly games! I have to get done with you and go down to the sickbay! Hurry up."

Invidia just looked at her for minute, surprised by her tone…then she sighed, got up and slowly began to unzip her dress…despite not wanting to…

* * *

Meanwhile, down in the tiger's hanger Arty, Ryou and Hardy dealt with the returning fleet.

"Sir!" One of the cadets came up to Arty. "Rivers says there's something wrong with his engine."

Arty wrote something down on his clipboard. "Got it, I'll take care of it later."

"Later?" Ryou asked.

"I don't have time now! Go help Hardy check out the planes, and send some of these guys out, it's getting too crowded!"

At that moment, Conroy came back in. "Arty! How's it look?"

"Okay, only a couple of the planes seem to need repairs, I've got a list here we can look at later."

"That's fine, any major damage?"

"Doesn't look like it from here, but there probably are some…there's more damage to the ship though. Sandor said they're working on it…"

"Let's hope they get it done fast, you know that we're just gonna be attacked again," Hardy said as he came over. "They don't know when to quit…"

"They need to learn then, and no matter how many times they come we'll just fight back. I don't know why they just can't get it…"

"Maybe they're just stupid," Hardy said.

"Hah, they're not stupid if they figured out how to re-work the magna flame gun."

"That's a given, but the big question is: who's giving the orders?"

* * *

"Victoria D'Avena!"

Victoria cringed as Desslok's call came through to her and stomped off into the dining room. _"What?!" _She snapped, it was the fifth time she'd been in there for the stupid staff meeting, and they were always complaining about something.

"Don't snap at me, he needs to speak to you." Desslok motioned toward the man who had been talking about her before, behind her back of course, Captain Vikela.

'_Not __**him! **__Oh, Desslok knows I hate him! But does he care? No! 'Personal opinions don't matter' he says 'just get to work' he says, well I say he's being stupid! He gets rid of people he doesn't like…or he used too…' _She thought as she went over. "What?" She asked.

"Can't you ask a little nicer?" Vikela teased.  
"What can I get for you _sir_?" Victoria said, in a fake-nice voice. She hated using that voice, and serving people. While serving she was forced to wear a black skirt and a plain white blouse with black flat shoes, and NO cloak! The symbol of her high status taken away?

"Well, first, you need to be a lot nicer, second, you can take this back." He pushed and empty plate her way and she took it off, grumbling.

'_I hate this!' _She thought. _'It's pointless and all they do is make me madder! Don't they know I won't stop! The Star Force will fall!' _

Or so she thought, she didn't know what would happen, or how her dream would fade into a new revenge…

* * *

**Part 2: Plans and Conversations **

**Space Battleship **_**Argo **_

**Friday, March 25****th**** 2220 **

**1800 Hours: Earth/Space Time **

* * *

A little while later, after finishing his work Arty went off to see Invidia, for two reasons. One, Derek needed her for something, and two, he just wanted to see her. He had expected to talk to her right away, but she was asleep when he came in. He sighed and sat on her bed, then he moved a strand of hair out of her face and lightly stroked her cheek. "Princess…" He said. "It's time to get up…Derek needs to see you…"

Invidia gave a soft whimper and turned over; she didn't want to be bothered.

"Invidia, come on it's time to get up…" Arty said, then, he started shaking her gently.

"Hm?" She turned to look at him. "Oh, hi Arty."

"Yes, hi Princess. You need to get up now, you know, Derek wants to see you for a meeting."

"What does he want?" Invidia sat up and Arty noticed the bandage around her wrist.

"What happened?"

"I fell, something hit me from the back, I think it was part of the circuitry and when I fell down something else cut me, it hurts but I'll be fine, just like when I cut my arm last week. That one healed up fine too."

"You've got to be more careful Princess. I don't like it when you get hurt."

"I'll be fine. Now, why does Derek want me?"

"It's about some kind of tactic meeting or something, just go see him."

Invidia nodded and got up out of bed, or tried too, she cringed and stumbled a bit when she stood up, Arty went over and helped her up.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"For what?" Arty asked.

"Making you do this, and making you worry about me like this…"

"It's fine, but your ankle…"

"Another cut, something hit me there too and it hurts to walk, but Nova said that it would get better in a day or two."

"Then I'll take you."

"No! I have to get dressed first and fix my hair, I'm barely decent, and no, you're not helping me."

"All right, I get it, but I am staying."

"No! I can walk it's okay, it just hurts, that's all!" Invidia practically snapped.

"Stop being stubborn!" Arty said. "You know I can help you…and you know you need it."

Invidia nodded and put her dress on, then she fixed her hair and let Arty carry her, just as he said he would. She blushed a little as the people in hall stared; she wasn't used to this kind of attention from these people, they usually just ignored her. Arty put her down when they got to the room, where, Sandor and the rest of the crew stood over the diagram on the floor.

"What did you want me for?" Invidia asked.

"You could help; we need some new strategies for finding out what's going on," Derek said. "You know a bit more about other galaxies then we do."

"But first, how are you?" Nova asked.

"I'm fine, and everything's all right. It hurts when I walk but I can stand pretty well and it'll be okay."

"Good."

"Now…" Sandor started. "We know that to get to Iscandar we have to go through Andromeda anyway, but if there really is something there we have to be careful, that's why we need positions around here, here and here." He pointed to different places on the diagram as he talked.

"No, no, no." Invidia shook her head. "They could be anywhere and you can't just assign positions, you need to do a patrol, get a look around and start at the ends," she then pulled out her pointer, which had been hidden in her sleeve. "Put them here, here and here. Then, move them in later and slowly, so they don't jump to attack."

Derek looked at her. "I like the way you think Princess…" He said.

"Thanks, you learn something when your Father is out for conquest. Tactics are an important part of that you know. If they weren't then we would've fallen way before we reached Earth."

"You know…" Homer said. "Maybe you Cometines aren't so stupid after all…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Victoria was busy working on her own plans, in her head of course. She was supposed to be working and apparently, being on punishment meant no extended breaks.

'_Okay…' _She thought. _'If we work quickly we can make our way around the ship and come back for a surprise attack…'_ She figured that it would've been easier if she had maps, but she couldn't bring stuff like that around with her, it would only spark Desslok's suspicion, as if he wasn't already suspicious enough, currently he, Gorse and a few others were looking over the plans Victoria had come up and gotten caught with.

"This is ridiculous." Desslok said as he put down another folder. "All of these for one thing?"

"Why does she want revenge anyway? I thought she was Earth blood." One of the officers said.

"Only half and I never bothered asking her why she wants the Star Force destroyed, I just know she does."

"Well, she's got to have a good reason." Gorse stated. "Otherwise what she's doing is pointless and a waste of time."

At that moment, there was a small knock at the door.

"Yes?" Desslok asked.

"Here," Victoria stated when she came in; she slammed a tray on the table.

"Thank you Miss. D'Avena, and while you're here my I ask you something?"

"I don't care."

"Why do you want revenge on Earth? I'm sorry to ask, but I just can't see it."

"Is that really any of your business?" Victoria snapped. "It's a personal matter and doesn't concern you, so just leave me alone!" She left, fighting off the tears in her eyes. The truth of the matter was that, it was truly personal; it was something that no one but she and her mother knew about, even if her mother probably wouldn't like the whole revenge thing. Victoria sighed and leaned against the wall, and pulled out something from under her shirt. It was a gold chain with a heart shaped locket hanging from it, a present from her Father, given to her when she was only five, the last piece of him that she had. She held it close to her heart and cried silently to herself…

* * *

Meanwhile, on the _Argo _Derek sat on his bed with Invidia and Nova, they were working on more plans.

"Now, if you move them here we'll cover a bigger area…" Nova said.

"Yes, but you don't want to move them too far, we could be found," Invidia told her.

"That's a good point, but maybe if we…"

"No! It's too risky!" Invidia snapped. "I thought you were smart not stupid! Don't you know a thing?!"

"Hey! I wouldn't be working on the radar if I wasn't smart!"

"If you did something to a certain captain you'd get it with no skills…"

"How can you even imply that?!"

"It's true, isn't it?!"

"You two _stop!" _Derek said. "This is not the time to be fighting!"

"She started it!" Nova and Invidia pointed to each other.

"No, Invidia you started it. Nova, you just continued it."

"Well it's not my fault she's just mean." Nova said.

"You sound like a three-year-old," Invidia said.

"Okay that's it."

"Stop it!" Derek pulled Invidia toward him. "We are working together, _okay? _Don't start!"

"Yes Derek…" Invidia said, then, just to tease Nova, she leaned her head on him and he hugged her. Derek just thought it was her way of apologizing.

As he hugged her she turned to Nova and quickly stuck her tongue out, as if to say "Look what I go now!" Then she turned her head the other way

'_She's just teasing me now!' _Nova thought. _'She's just so wrong sometimes!' _She sighed and continued working, as Setsuna, who was still on the bridge worked with Astra at the radar.

"They all seemed to be coming from this direction." Setsuna said.

"From Andromeda?" Astra asked.

"Possibly."

"That means that there's something there."

"I'd say 'let's hope not' but that's unlikely."

"Does that mean…?"

"Yes, if we don't work together and quickly then something bad could happen," Setsuna looked down. _'Something really bad…'_

'_Something like…another big attack or worse…' _Astra thought.

'_A war…' _Setsuna thought.

* * *

**Part 3: A Night Attack, **_**Argo **_**Takes Heavy Damage! **

**Space Battleship **_**Argo **_

**Saturday, March 26****th**** 2220 **

**0345 Hours: Earth/Space Time **

* * *

After only getting about four or five hours asleep everyone was awakened when the ship was hit by something hard and was almost tilting fully to the right side. This caused several people to almost fall, and one to actually fall, Invidia. She was sent off of her bed and fell hard, which was not good for her injuries. She struggled to get up and began to cry as Arty got her back up.

"Are you okay Princess?" He asked.

Invidia shook her head.

"Well, I hate to sound unsympathetic but you have to suck it up, we're under attack!"

Invidia glared at him through her tears. "Well I'm hurt! And for your information I'm not crying because I'm sad! It's called pain dammit!"

"Oh hush," Arty picked her up.

"You are NOT carrying me in a crowd! And I'm not even decent!"

"Invidia, you're covered up, that's plenty."

"No! My hair's a mess, and I need shoes and my robe…"

"Here." Arty forcibly handed them to her and took her out to the bridge, where, he gave her to Derek.

"Okay what's this about?" Derek asked.

"It's hard for me to walk remember? And I fell out of bed, so that made it worse." Invidia clarified as Derek put her down and the ship was hit again, causing her to stumble forward, she looked up to see a bunch of ships on the video screen and gasped.

* * *

Meanwhile, Trelania sat on her bed with Misako; they were trying to connect in an effort to make their powers stronger. Trelania hoped that this connection would let them see what was going to happen and how to stop it.

"Concentrate!" Trelania snapped.

"But Mama, It's three AM! And we're under attack! This isn't exactly concentrating weather!" Misako snapped back.

"Well it's going to be! Just think!"

Misako growled under her breath, but she did start thinking. "I don't see anything!" She said.

"Shush…you're trying too hard, just let your power flow…" Trelania said as she took Misako's hands, when she did Misako's glow got bigger and brighter.

"Now I see it…planes, carriers…" Misako whispered.

"And the _Argo…" _Trelania continued.

"And…and…"

* * *

"…They just keep coming!" Nova reported from the radar.

"Even with the black tigers out there?" Invidia asked.

"They're helping but not so much as to stop every single carrier."

Invidia banged her fist on the board in front of her, she could never figure out why it was in front of Derek's chair though. She cringed when she brought her hand back up, apparently she hit the board too hard. "Ow…" She whined silently to herself.

"You okay?" Setsuna asked when she noticed Invidia's cringe.

Invidia nodded, then looked back up at the video screen. _'I don't know what to say, this attack is just as bad as the last one, and on top of that we're still under repairs, what do we do?!' _She felt like she wanted to cry, usually she was so helpful, but now…she felt so help_less_…

* * *

Meanwhile, one of the Cometine carriers stood one of the other men that Victoria hated, but got to order around. He was also another one of the few that did not know about her punishment. And fortunately General Aihara was also one of the most intelligent officers she had and even though she hated him, he listened to her.

"So, you gave up on Razela?" He asked over the video screen.

Victoria shook her head. "No, he's out there with you, but you're in charge now, I grew tired of his failures, and besides, I'm sure you'll try everything before just giving up."

"Of course Miss. D'Avena." He bowed to her and she cut off the transmission.

"All ships! Advance!" He ordered.

At that moment more shots were fired and half of the planes went straight toward the Argo…

* * *

The ship was soon severely rocked by a series of almost endless shots and everyone stumbled.

Derek caught Invidia before she fell out of his chair and looked up at the screen. "Dammit! Where the hell did they all come from?!"

"Dad! There's more coming! Fifty degrees Starboard!"

"Track them! Maybe we can get them before they hit us!" Invidia ordered as she stood up. "And what's the report from the engine room?"

"We're taking on heavy damage! But we're working through it!" Ryou reported, he had taken the place of Ensign Rivera after he was ordered to kitchen duty for hitting Invidia. Ryou actually had two positions he was studying, but he was needed more on the bridge then with the gunners.

"Dammit! They just can't keep hitting us!"

"She's right!" Derek said. "I don't think we can take anymore…" He was stopped when a huge wave of shots was fired, it felt like the ship was going to tip over to one side.

"Derek!" Invidia called in a panicked voice as she fell over.

He quickly caught her before she got hurt again.

"And what about me?" Nova asked, she was on the ground now.

"You can get up if you fall, I can't. So it's just better for me to…" Invidia was stopped by Derek picking her up.

"Then don't get up and you won't fall." He whispered. And, even though they were in the middle of a battle Invidia felt better when Derek held her, he was warmer than the chair for one thing. And it was somehow comforting; she seemed to forget about the battle for a moment as she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into him.

"Invidia, this is neither the time nor the place to be cuddling."

"But…you comfort me."

"Invidia, this is a battle, I need you focused."

Invidia nodded and Derek gently put her back down in his chair.

"All right then, right now I fear we only have one option."

"And what is that princess?" Derek asked.

"We have to warp out! We can't take any more damage, and I don't think we have the time to charge the wave motion gun! Just call the black tigers back and warp!"

"Then you'd just be a coward!" One of the analysis board ensigns, Ensign Tsakara said. "You always complain about them but what are you?! You're nothing but a whiny baby!"

"Excuse me?!" Invidia stood up. "I am just being logical you stupid bastard! How dare you talk to me like that?!"

"Invidia!" Derek put her back down. "You can't stay standing up Princess!"

"Aw, how nice…he protects you…" Tsakara teased.

"That's it!" Invidia got up and went over, saying a soft 'ow' as she walked. "Don't you EVER call me a coward or talk about me like I'm a baby! He wants to help me, so what?! I'm sure if you were hurt like I am then your friends would help you too!" At that, she raised her hand and slapped him. Hard.

"Invidia…" Setsuna said.

Everyone got quiet and waited…

"You little bitch…" Tsakara made a grab for her but something got his hand from behind.

"Don't you _dare _touch her…" An angry voice hissed.

He looked up. "Hi…" He muttered to a very angry looking Arty.

"Don't 'hi' me! If you _ever _try and lay a hand on my wife again I won't hesitate to kick your ass! You don't hit women! Especially _my _Invidia! Got it?!"

Tsakara gulped. "Yes, sir!" He said.

Arty put his hand down. "And you…" He looked at Invidia. "Try not to agitate people would you?"

"Fine," Invidia mumbled.

"Good, Derek! What's our status?" He called.

"Were heavily damaged…"

"But they just keep coming!" Setsuna said from the radar.

"Three more planes on the way!" Astra reported.

"No!" Invidia said. "I'm tired of this! We've been fighting for hours and this is what we get?!"

"Invidia, you know it could get worse…"

"But I hate this! I'm hot and tired and hurt and I just want it to stop! Why can't you people actually do something?!" Invidia snapped with tears in her eyes.

"Invidia clam down! We're trying!" Nova snapped back.

"But it's not working! And I hate this!" Invidia looked down. _'If it was me who was really in charge we'd be done by now! If it was my ship we would've scared them off! I need power and determination not failure! This is all just a big mess!' _At that Invidia burst into tears, tears that were a mix of sadness and anger.

"Invidia…" Arty grabbed her. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

Invidia nodded, just to make everyone else think it was true, but Arty knew otherwise. He took her into the hall.

"Okay, what's really wrong? By the look in your eyes I know you're not hurt…"

"It's everything, I'm just so tired of failing…It's getting to me! I feel like I could do something better…I…"

"Shush…" Arty hugged her. "Don't worry about it, and you don't need to cry either, okay? Even out of anger…" He then slowly pushed her off, reached up, and gently wiped away one of her tears with his finger.

"Now get back in there and try, okay?"

Invidia nodded.

"And listen…" Arty put his hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine, just go and show them just how powerful you are."

Invidia nodded and headed back onto the bridge. "How's it look?" She asked.

"Bad, and even though it'll waste time, we have to fire the wave motion gun and then warp out to a safer location!" Setsuna said.

"Then do it!" Derek ordered. "Start charging! Setsuna take your place…" He then went over and picked Invidia up. "And you, Princess, need to sit down. I'm not having you fall again." He put her back in his chair, as the energy charged up, and was soon fired out by Setsuna.

"Okay…" Derek looked at the debris that was left. "Now, warp out! We need to be in a new location!"

"We'll try, I'll see what they can do!" Sandor said, then he sent the message down to the engine and computer rooms. "They say it can be done, but it's better to wait until we've gone through a couple of repairs."

"Right, until then we'll just have to be careful and watch out, okay?"

The crew nodded.

"And now that this is over, let's go to bed…" Astra put her head down.

"Right, everyone who's not working is dismissed, but those who are going to work on repairs have to stay."

Several people left and Nova came up to Derek. "So are you going to stay or are you coming to bed?"

"I'll come, but first I have someone else who needs to go to bed…" He glanced at Invidia, who was now fast asleep in his chair.

Nova smiled. "I guess even Invidia needs a break sometime…"

Derek laughed silently and picked her up. "Do you want to look at her first, to make sure she's okay?"

"Yes, I probably should look at her, to make sure her ankle is still healing with the amount of time she's been on it…"

Derek nodded and carried Invidia off to her room with Nova following, he layed her down on the bed, and left for a minute while Nova went over.

"I don't see any blood…but…" She quickly undid the bandage around her ankle. "It looks a bit swollen…" She muttered to herself.

"What is it?" Derek came back in with her nurse's bag. "I brought this encase you needed something."

"I do…bring it over here…" He did and Nova took out some kind solution.

"Nova…what are you…?"

"It's so this doesn't get infected, and it might help the swelling go down…" She then reached over with a cloth and gently touched Invidia with it.

Invidia sat up. "Ow…Nova!"

'_I didn't mean to wake her up…unless it really hurts that bad…'_Nova thought.

"What are you doing?!" Invidia snapped. "That hurts!" She pulled her foot away from Nova.

"I know but I have to do it! You don't want an infection do you? And can't you see that we have to bring the swelling down? It's only a little bit, but it still needs to be down."

"Don't touch me! That stuff hurts dammit!"

"It'll wear off; just let me take care of you….stop being a baby!"

"Fine…" Invidia finally stretched her legs out and trusted Nova to touch her, though she cringed when she was touched.

"There…" Nova said after she had finished. "That wasn't so bad was it?"

Invidia shook her head but secretly she thought, _'yes it was! And it hurt, if it's suppose to help with the pain then why does it hurt?!' _Then Nova left and Invidia laid down in an attempt to go to sleep…

* * *

An Hour or so later, halfway through repairs, Arty came in the room and found Invidia fast asleep.

'_Aww…' _He thought as he went over to her. Unfortunately, he couldn't stay long he just had to get some paper work about the planes. "I love you my Princess, good night…" He kissed her head and left for the hanger, to do his repairs while others went on all around the ship…

"So, how's it going?" Sandor asked the crew in the engine room.

"It's going to be slow, but it will come along," One of them said.

"Can you try and make it work faster? Wildstar wants to be able to warp out soon."

"Which one?" One of the cadets joked.

"This is no time for jokes! You know very well which one!"

"All right…all right…I won't joke, but we can try and work faster."

"Good," Sandor nodded and moved on.

* * *

**Part 4: The First Warp **

**Space Battleship **_**Argo **_

**Thursday, March 31****st**** 2220 **

**1445 Hours: Earth/Space Time **

* * *

"So, the repairs are up enough for a warp, right?" Derek asked Sandor a couple days later on the bridge.

"Right, you can finally warp later tonight. We just need to inspect the repairs one last time."

"Good, it's better to get out of this area so they don't attack us again…whoever they are."

"And don't forget you have to report this back to Earth."

"Right, Homer, go ahead and connect us."

He did and within a few minutes General Stone appeared on screen. "Yes, what is it?" He asked.

Derek stood up. "Sorry for reporting so late sir, but we've been a little busy. These past few days we've been under attack from a mysterious enemy with Cometine ships."

"Have you looked into it?"

"Yes…but we're not sure about it and…" At that moment Derek heard a scream…a woman's scream. _'What the…?' _He thought just as Invidia ran into the bridge and grabbed his arm.

"Derek! Nova's being mean!" She whined.

"I am not! Derek she's faking!" Nova said as she came in.

"Wildstar, what's this nonsense?" Stone asked.

"I don't know! What's with you two?"

"She's being a baby! She can't take a simple injection!" Nova said.

"You're just trying to stick me!" Invidia retorted.

"I told you! You need this last one and I'll leave you alone!"

"No!"

"Wildstar!" Stone snapped.

"Hold on!" Derek said. "Invidia, go with Nova. If she says you need it, you need it. Go!"

"No!" Invidia snapped. "You can't tell me what to do!"

"Yes I can, last time I checked_ I_ was in charge."

"Who cares? I don't."

"Do _not_ get smart!"

"I will do what I please!"

Stone just looked at them. "Is this normal?" He asked.

"Not really…" Nova said.

"Look, _Princess_!"

Invidia looked up at the screen. _'Is he actually talking to __**me**__?' _

"Derek's the captain of that ship and we worked hard to get you on it, if you're going to be insubordinate you can be punished, _severely." _

"I know that!" Invidia snapped.

"Then do what you're told!" Nova said as she grabbed Invidia's arm and practically dragged her out of the bridge.

"Anyway…" Derek turned back to Stone and continued his report. "We haven't figured out what it is but we're all working on it. And even if it doesn't show, Invidia's the biggest help with this, she knows these ships and I think is working harder than any of us to find out what's going on."

"If you ask me she's more of an annoyance. I don't know why you put up with her."

"She can _help. _And she's not annoying; she's working for us now."

"Well, just keep working, when you get any word or find out what this enemy is report back."

"Right," Derek nodded and the transmission was cut off. _'That being said I have to talk to Invidia…I know she's done more research…' _He the left the bridge and went down to Invidia's room, when he arrived she was glaring at Nova and rubbing her arm.

"Aw, did someone get pricked?" Derek teased.

"_Do not _talk to me like I'm a baby!"

"Fine…but I do need to talk to you. Have you done anymore research on the enemy?"

"A little, but it's hard since we're not close enough to see them. But I tried…"

Nova just looked at them and then left, as, she had her own work to do.

"Well, show me what you have."

Invidia nodded, got up and went over to her desk, where a folder of papers was lying; it had her analysis of the enemy and a couple of diagrams with notes on them.

"Wow…You've almost gone all out…" Derek said.

"I guess. What were you looking for anyway?" Invidia went over.

"Possible positions, that way we don't warp in at the wrong time."

"I haven't gotten that far yet…I only have theories…"

"I'd still like to see them. "

Invidia sighed and went over to see what he was looking at. "Don't bother with these, they're just side notes…"

"I can see…" Derek read them over; some of the notes weren't even relevant notes, they were little parts of letters and what looked like lyrics or poems, Derek couldn't tell.

"Give me those!" Invidia quickly snatched the papers out of his hand. "Some of these aren't even your business!"

"Fine…do you have any more then these?" Derek began shuffling through the papers on the top of her desk. "I mean…what's in this?" He picked up a notebook with a red velvet-ish cover.

Invidia's eyes widened. "Give me that!" She took it. "Don't touch this! Don't you _ever_ touch this! My private writings are _none _of your business!!"

"All right…then we'll just discuss everything else…" They did, and after awhile Derek had a general idea of where to set the warp path so that they wouldn't be immediately attacked when they warped out two hours later…

* * *

"Are we almost ready?"

"Yeah, I just set the coordinates." Venture reported. "We'll be ready to warp in about a minute."

Derek nodded and sat back, he had told everyone about the warp beforehand, and they were all getting ready for it. The bridge crew and the Black tigers had found their 'safe' places, along with the cadets, while the girls, Astra, Akira, Misako, and Trelaina just ended up in Trelania's room.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Akira asked.

"No, but what else can we do but hide in a closet?" Misako asked.

"And right now, without straps, it's the safest place." Trelania said. "Even if we can't be strapped in somewhere, being confined in a small area is good enough, I just wished they had…"

"…Considered a warp before they designed these rooms…" Invidia said as she paced in her own room. "Every time it's the same damn thing! Find some closet or corner to hide in because the bastards who designed this ship have no sense!" She slammed her hand on her desk.

"Invidia don't worry about that!" Arty snapped. "We're warping in about two minutes! Just come here!"

Invidia just looked at him. "No."

"Don't you say no to me! He grabbed her and pulled her toward him in a corner of the room. "You stay here with me…" He then quickly put her blanket around her, as, it was used as a cover if her clothes faded away. If there was one thing Invidia hated about warps it was the occasional clothes fading, even if she was just with Arty.

"Fine…" She muttered as everyone of the bridge finished off their last preparations.

"Coordinates are set and the power is ready…" Venture said.

"Right." Derek nodded. "On my count…five…four…three…two…one…WARP!"

"WARP!" Mark repeated.

At that, the engine roared and ship took off through hyper space. Everything just flashed by and the stars streaked past in a blue light, but soon the streaking stopped and everything changed into a weird, distorted hyperspace....

"This feels different...What's wrong with the ship?!" Setsuna said, her voice becoming a weird echo as she spoke.

"Nothing…We're just using low power because of the repairs… and this kind of warp uses less power…" Derek said.

"So this…"

"…Is the old-style warp!" Nova said as she looked around, while, Invidia did the same in her room.

Surrounded by weird wavy lights, Invidia closed her eyes and wished for it to be over…

'_Oh I hate this kind of warp! Damn you Derek! I know this was your idea!'_ Invidia thought as Arty held her close. She thought she felt herself move but the waving and moving wasn't what bothered her…What bothered her was that she knew her clothes were fading off…

'_No…I can't feel any kind of fabric…I knew this would happen! I hate it when my clothes come off! All this is…is an excuse for Arty to put his hands on me!' _

'_I knew this would happen…they told us it was an old-style warp…and I'm sorry I didn't tell you princess…but…you do feel nice…but not in a perverted way! And I swear…'_

"…When we get through this I'm going to _kill _you!" Setsuna muttered as the ship shook a bit, and her own clothes started coming off… as she glared at her father.

'_Just hold on! All of you! It'll be over in a few minutes…' _Derek thought as everything started to calm down and settle to a calm stop.

"Where are we?" Setsuna asked.

"Somewhere near Andromeda…We chose here to see if we could figure out where the enemy was coming from, and to get away from the spot that we were being attacked at."

"So, part of this was to delude the enemy?" Homer asked.

"Right…but while they're not around just continue with the remaining minor repairs."

"Right, I'll go inform everyone else." Sandor said as he stood up and left the bridge. Everyone watched him for a second, and then got ready to go back to work…well some tried.

"You sure it's completely over…?" Invidia asked.

"Yeah, it's over; now, get off of me…" Arty said as he pushed her off slightly.

"And you promise you didn't try and touch me?"

"I promise…" Arty got up and she grabbed him again.

"I'm coming with you!" She stated firmly.

"But Invidia…"

"No buts! I'm coming! I want to see you work, and besides, you shouldn't keep me cooped up in this room! I have other things I could be doing anyway!"

"No! You can't come with me! Being in the hanger during repairs is dangerous! Go find Derek and help him!"

"Why are you being so rude?! Maybe I don't want to help Derek!" Invidia said as she turned away with her arms crossed.

"Listen Princess…" Arty said. "The work we're doing now…is too dangerous for you to be around, I just want you to be safe…I…don't know what I'd do if something happened to you…I love you…"

Invidia looked at him, she knew that she was probably blushing but she didn't care… _'His eyes…when I look in them I can see…he really is concerned…because…because he loves me!' _She hugged him. "I love you too; now go do your job…"

Arty smiled at her, kissed her head and then leaned close to her. "And you know…" He whispered. "You do feel pretty good without your clothes on…"

Invidia gave him a look, "Arty!" She snapped. He then shrugged and laughed as he left for the hanger and she headed off to the bridge.

* * *

**Part 5: The Turning Point! Invidia's Corruption! **

**Space Battleship **_**Argo **_

**Thursday, April 7****th**** 2220 **

**1225 Hours: Earth/Space Time**

* * *

A week later Invidia sat next to Derek going over some stuff with him, Venture and even Homer about her findings.

"There seems to be more information now that we're in a new area…" Derek observed.

"Of course, it's because we're closer," Invidia said. "I thought Captains were supposed to be smart!"

"And I thought you were here to observe," Derek said.

"Yes, but I'm also here to help you,_ remember_?"

"Yes I do, and you _are _helping, I just wish you weren't so secretive about it."

"You're also mean and snarky," Homer said.

"Isn't that redundant?" Derek asked.

"Kind of." Invidia said as they kept looking. "Anyway, what have _you _found?"

"That your first theory may have been correct, with the way those ships kept getting closer, and with the Cometine design, I think that there _might_ actually be a new comet…"

"You're not serious!" Mark said.

"Yes, I am…"

'_So…I might actually be right? Wow…I never thought that…' _"What the hell is that?!" Invidia asked as something rapidly flew past on the video screen that they were using for a patrol.

"I don't know! Nova! Figure it out! Get a bead!"

"It looks like they're moving at about thirty space knots, and aside from the ones around us there are others about fifty megameters from here!"

"Dammit…" Invidia muttered.

"Dammit is right," Derek said, and then he made the announcement to all the crew members and took his own post.

"They don't seem to be attacking…" Setsuna reported.

"Captain! There's an incoming message from one of the ships!" Homer reported.

"Put it through!" Derek ordered.

Homer did so and one of the generals appeared on the video screen, as Derek stepped up.

"I'm Captain Derek Wildstar of the _Argo. _Who are you and who are you working for?" He asked.

'_Why is he so calm?!' _Invidia thought.

"General Aihara, part of the…" He looked around for a minute. _'Wait a minute! I've seen her before…' _"Never mind that! Bring her forward!" He pointed to Invidia.

'_Invidia?'_ Derek thought. _'Why her?'_

Invidia stepped forward and Aihara looked her over. _'Long black hair…red gown, royal pin…she can't be!' _

"What?!" Invidia demanded. "What do _you_ want with _me_?"

'_That voice…She IS!' _Aihara thought. "Princess Invidia!"

"Yes?"

"You're alive…"

"Who _are _you?!"

"I told you General Aihara, one of the leading generals of the new Comet Empire fleet."

'_New comet…No Way!' _Everyone thought.

"What do you mean new fleet?!" Setsuna demanded.

"Is there really a _second _comet?!" Astra asked.

"That's why I'm here…on orders we've been instructed to establish communication with you." Aihara explained.

"So you're not our enemy?" Mark asked.

"Not necessarily. We were instructed to use force only if necessary,"

"Then why'd you attack earlier?" Derek asked.

"Orders. Orders from one of our lieutenants the woman's a bit crazy."

"Woman?"

As they talked Invidia thought. _'A new comet…my inheritance created by someone else…no! It's supposed to be me! And after what father said in our conversation…'_

'_Back on the Comet and even after you lived on Earth you thought that way, well…except about love, but either way you were happy. You had control, and I think you need it more than anything right now…_'

'_I was happy…because I had power…power I don't have here, but that I want…' _Invidia clenched her fist. "Where's your location?!" She demanded.

"I can't tell you that."

"You can and you will! I don't care who your leader is! I'm the rightful heir to the Comet Empire! No matter where it may be!"

"Invidia…what are you…?" Arty asked.

"Invidia-Mama…" Akira said. She stood next to Arty on the bridge.

"That's right, you're Zordar's Daughter…"

"No! Really?! Now tell me!" Invidia glared at Aihara and looked as if she was ready to rip the screen from its place.

"I told you…"

"_Never mind!" _She snapped. "I'll find it myself!" With that she ran out of the bridge and headed to her room.

"Invidia!" Arty went after her. _'What is she doing? What is she __**thinking**__?!' _

Meanwhile Invidia was busy throwing things into one of her bags, including her diagrams and location theories, along with usual stuff like her clothes and her red journal. _'I don't care how long this takes!' _She thought. _'I will find them!' _

"Princess! What are you doing?!" Arty asked as he grabbed her wrist.

"Arty…I'm sorry but…you know how long I've waited to get my empire back! You know how, secretly, I've always wanted my power. Well now's my chance and I'm gonna take it!"

"What?"

Invidia grabbed his hands and pushed him toward the wall, the, she kissed him deeply. "I love you…" She said. "And I'll be back, I know I will, just let me do what I want, okay? Good bye, Arty…" With that she swept out of the room, trying to hold back the tears in her eyes from falling.

'_I need this!' _She thought. _'A chance to be back! A chance to make my secret dream a reality…' _

As she ran Akira followed her close behind. _'Invidia-Mama, why? You don't have to do this; I know that, secretly, you've always wanted the chance to ascend the throne! You want your chance for power, but…I thought that your family and your love were more important! And now this?! What is WRONG with you?!' _

It wasn't long before she caught up with Invidia. "Invidia-Mama!" She called.

"_Vhat?!_" Invidia snapped as she glared at Akira.

'_She's…she's actually glaring at me…Invidia-Mama…' _She sighed. "Invidia-Mama! Don't do this! This isn't you!" Her eyes filled with tears. "Please! I love you! Don't ruin that! This isn't the Invidia-Mama I know! The Invidia-Mama I know wouldn't leave her family for _anything_! Even if her empire came back! Please! Don't do this!"

"Akira while you have some good points I'm still going to say it…" Invidia said.

"Huh?"

"Shut up! I know how you feel! The same way I felt when they sent my Father to jail! All I could think was 'don't do this!' and 'But you don't understand…' It was hard but it's one of those things you just have to deal with. And listen, I love you, and I'll come back, but just let me do this! You don't know how long I've dreamed of this! I'm not giving up my one opportunity to rule again! So this is good bye Akira. Tell Ryou goodbye and that I love him, Derek too. And tell Nova and the others bye and that I'm sorry to do this after all they've helped me through…but I _have _to do this!" Invidia then turned and tried to walk off again.

"Invidia-Mama!" Akira hugged her from behind, but Invidia threw her off. "Knock it off! You're being annoying! I told you, I love you and the rest of the family but I'm going…and I'm your mother, you should respect my wish!" She then turned again and headed off into the darkened hallway.

'_Invidia-Mama…why?! Is power really THAT corruptive….?And is it that important that you have to leave us…?' _Akira thought with tears in her eyes as she watched Invidia go off…toward her dream and toward her family's worst nightmare…

* * *

**To Be Continued with Episode 8…**


	8. Episode 8

****

Space Battleship Yamato 5

**Part 2: Turning Allies and Twisted Emotions **

**A **_**Star Blazers **_**alternate universe**

**By: Ami Meitsu**

* * *

**Episode 8: A New Power on the Comet! The Cometine Heiress Returns and Conquers! **

**Part 1: Mixed Feelings**

**Space Battleship **_**Argo **_

**Thursday, April 7****th**** 2220 **

**1225 Hours: Earth/Space Time **

* * *

"_Invidia-Mama!" Akira hugged her from behind, but Invidia threw her off. _

"_Knock it off! You're being annoying! I told you, I love you and the rest of the family but I'm going…and I'm your mother, you should respect my wish!" She then turned again and headed off into the darkened hallway. _

* * *

'_But…Invidia-Mama…' _Akira thought with tears in her eyes as she watched Invidia go off. "Invidia-Mama!" She called again. When she got no response she just hung her head and cried.

'_I'm sorry…Arty…Akira…everyone! But I have to go…this has always been my secret dream and…I can't give it up!' _Invidia thought as she ran toward the hangar and away from everyone else…

* * *

**Later,**

**1330 Hours**

* * *

"_What?" _Derek turned to Arty with a glare. They stood in Derek's quarters as Arty gave him the news about Invidia and her sudden departure.

"It's true. She left to find the comet, and she left so fast that no one could stop her. Akira told me she might even want to become a part of it, since she's the true heiress," Arty explained.

"But _why_? How could she do this?" Nova asked. "After all these years? After all we _did _for her?"

"I don't know, but it seems understandable." Arty said as he thought about the situation.

"Huh?" Derek and Nova looked at him.

"Listen, I know it's upsetting but think about it from her point of view. If you were in her place wouldn't you at least _think _of doing the same?"

Derek and Nova exchange a look, then Nova thought, _'I guess he has a point…if I knew my one secret dream was possible I'd at least __**try **__to get a hold of it…but still…' _

'…_Why did she leave so suddenly?' _Derek thought. _'And why now? The answers were finally starting to appear, but now all we have are more questions…'_

* * *

Meanwhile, Akira sat in Invidia's room staring out the porthole at the starless space.

"Akira?" Misako asked as she came up to Akira from behind.

"Hm?" Akira turned to find Misako, Setsuna, and Astra standing behind her.

"Akira, are you okay?" Setsuna asked. "You seem upset."

"Yeah, I mean we can understand why, it's just that you seem more upset then the rest of us."

"I guess I am, but _you_ have to understand…"

The girls looked at her.

"…Invidia-Mama and I…well, we're close, and I love her more than anyone else in the world. Her and Dad both. I know why she's doing this, but that doesn't make it any les upsetting. I just wish that she had thought this through…"

"Well maybe she just doesn't care…" Astra suggested.

Setsuna gave her a look.

"What? It could be true! She did take off without a word."

"No, it's not hat, she loves me and I know it's hard to accept, but it is her dream," Akira said. _'Even if it __**is**__ a bad one…' _

"Sorry, it just seems that way because…well, I've never see Invidia show too much concern or affection for you."

"It's there, she's just not one for doing so in public, or around a lot of people even if they are her friends. Even so, it did take awhile for her to get used to the idea of being affectionate with Ryou and I at all…"

The other girls exchanged a 'what is she talking about?' look, as she continued.

"She never really showed true affection or even protection to me until I was six."

"Akira, what are you talking about?" Misako asked.

"Oh, I guess I do need to explain," Akira said. "You see, when Invidia-Mama and Dad first adopted us Invidia-Mama had trouble accepting the fact that she was a mother. It's perfectly understandable now, but when I was younger I didn't get it. I tried so hard to at least get some praise from her but it didn't seem to work. Now I know that she was always secretly proud of me and Ryou deep in her heart, but she had trouble showing it…and now I know it's because, well…it was just hard to adjust to motherhood and being around children, her _own _children." Akira paused and sighed.

'_That's right…' _Astra thought.

'_Before Invidia and Arty adopted…she never had any real experience with children,' _Misako thought.

'_It is understandable that she had trouble adjusting…with where she grew up and who she was around. Mom said she even had trouble with me as a baby…and that even being around me was sometimes uneasy.' _Setsuna looked at Akira, and the said, "what were you saying earlier? About her showing affection?"

"Oh, right. Well, I told you the beginning and well, the first time I saw her protective side was when I was six…"

* * *

**Tsukimara Academy**

**April 9****th**** 2209**

**1450 Hours, Earth Time**

* * *

"_Dad was supposed to pick me up, but he was running late, so I sat there with three other kids and my teacher…"_

* * *

"So, Akira, where are your parents? They're not normally late," the teacher, Miss. Shirayuki or Shirayuki-Sensei said.

"Actually it's just my father, he said that he was getting off early, but that he might still get tied up and that if he was going to be more than thirty minutes late he'd call Invidia-Mama and she's at home."

Miss. Shirayuki nodded and then she looked at her watch. "Oh, can you guys stay for a minute? I have to get my purse."

The kids nodded and she left just as the two boys on the step went off to their ride, leaving Akira with a fifth grade girl she did not know.

She sighed and looked around. While she observed her surrounding, three older boys walking down the street took interest in her.

"Check her out," The first one said.

"No one's around…" Another observed. "It's perfect, and look at that bag, she obviously lives well…" He said as he looked at her black school bag, which was clean and neat, with a couple key chains hanging off of it, and her name inscribed on the front. It _looked _expensive, but, in reality the cost had only come to about forty-five dollars, including the inscription.

"Let's get her…" The last one said.

They all nodded and ran up to Akira, who just looked at them.

"Hey kid, you don't need that bag do ya?" The first one asked.

"You should give it to us…" The second told her.

"No!" Akira said firmly.

"Oh, so _that's_ how it is? Well give me that!" The third boy reached for her bag and she quickly pulled back.

"Leave me _alone!_" Akira snapped.

"Tough girl huh?" The first boy said as he reached out to grab her arm.

"Do _not_ touch me!" Akira snapped as she backed up toward the door.

"No! You _come here!_" The second one said as they all moved forward to grab her again. She looked at them quickly and took off running.

"Hey, get her!" One of them said as they chased Akira down the street.

Akira ignored them and kept running. _'Hurry…hurry…'_ She thought. She didn't even care where she was going; she just ran and kept on running until her sides hurt. And after what felt like forever she stopped to breathe and glanced behind her, surprised to find out that they were _still _chasing her and were coming up fast.

'_Why?'_She thought. _'Why and how?' _She then took off again until she came to a familiar street. Akira stopped for only a second and ran up it.

"Where'd she go?" The boys stopped where she had turned and looked around.

"I saw her turn! This way!" Once of them said as he led them down a crowd-less street that opened out to a, grassy park-like area.

Akira stood behind one of the deck chairs in what was actually the plaza's courtyard. She sighed and then started breathing hard from the running, still not believing she ran all the way back to her apartment. But, just when she was feeling safe…

"_There you are_!" A boy's voice said.

Akira quickly whirled around to see the boys behind her again.

"Aww…you're tired…now give me that!" The third one reached for her bag.

"No!" Akira pulled her bag back.

"Don't you resist me!" And with that the boy slapped her across the face, scratching her while doing so.

Tears formed in Akira's eyes, but she didn't give up, though she realized that she could not do this alone, and as they closed in on her she tried to scream, but, remembering where she was she let out a call, a call of luck…

"_Invidia-Mama_!" She screamed.

Lucky for her, Invidia sat on the balcony reading, and when Akira called her again she heard it, faintly.

'_Is that…?'_ She went over to the railing and looked over as another call came to her ears. _'It is!'_ She thought. "_Akira!_" She called.

"_Invidia-Mama!_" Akira called again.

"_Akira!_" She leaned over the railing and in the courtyard she could slightly make out the heads of Akira and three unknown figures.

"Oh no…" She whispered, then, she quickly turned and ran through the apartment and down to the lobby, ignoring the fact that she was wearing her slippers. And when she got to the lobby, she quickly stopped to breathe and then ran down a side hallway and out the door to the courtyard, there, she saw the boys and Akira.

"Leave her _alone!_"Invidia snapped.

"Huh?" They all turned to face her.

"Invidia-Mama!" Akira looked up with fearful but hopeful eyes.

Invidia walked over. "How _dare _you pick on a little kid, nonetheless _my daughter_?" She then slapped each of them across the face. Hard.

"Now _leave!_" She ordered.

They all nodded and quickly ran off as Invidia approached Akira and knelt in front of her.

"Are you okay, Akira?" She asked.

Akira nodded solemnly. "I guess…but they scratched me and…"

Invidia cut her off by grabbing part of her cloak and rubbing the slight blood stain off of her cheek.

"It's okay…" She said softly. "You look fine, let's just go upstairs," Invidia then picked her up.

"Wait!" Akira said. "My bag!"

Invidia sighed and carefully leaned over to pick up Akira's school bag. She then carried her back up to the apartment and called Arty to let him know what happened, before taking care of Akira…

* * *

"So, she always _did _care…" Astra said.

Akira nodded. "Of _course_ she did, se just had trouble showing it. I didn't understand it until then, but when I did…it…well, it made me feel better, since I often felt _unloved _by her."

"But what about _now?_ She just pushed you off like you were nothing," Setsuna said.

"I still love her and I know she still cares but… Power is just…corruptive," Akira said as she looked back out the porthole.

* * *

**Part 2: Invidia's Cometine Debut **

**Somewhere in the Andromeda Galaxy **

**Thursday April 7****th**** 2220 **

**1542 Hours: Earth/Space Time**

* * *

In a straight path for the second comet flew one of the black tiger fighters, when it finally approached the massive structure it slowed and the guards in the hangar analyzed it.

"It's just a Star Force ship," One of them said.

"And it does not look like it's going to attack," the other said, then, he put in the call to Desslok to confirm the ship's entrance. After hearing the details, Desslok told them to allow the ship in, but when it landed, the crew got an unexpected surprise…The person who emerged was not a real Star Force member, but someone else…

"It's…It's _you_!" One of the officers said.

"She's back…" The other whispered.

"We thought you were _dead._" Several others said as 'she' walked off down the hall with many others saying the same as those in the hangar. Ignoring all of them, she just continued on, straight to Desslok's throne room.

As she walked, Desslok sat discussing plans with his generals in the room and right in the middle of his sentence the door burst open and everyone looked up.

"It's you…" One of the generals muttered.

"You're alive…"

"And now, you're back…"

"Princess Invidia," Desslok said, a little too calmly.

Invidia walked up the length of the carpet to his throne and stepped directly in front of him.

"Desslok," she said. "Nice to see you again, on _my throne!_" She snapped in a sarcastic tone, putting extra emphasis on the 'my throne' factor.

"Oh, Invidia," Desslok said in a mocking tone. "Who said this was _your _throne? I certainly don't remember doing so."

"_You _don't have to say _anything._ My Father left me that throne years ago! I have the papers! I am the _rightful _heiress to the Cometine House of Gatlantis, so, in other words, this comet is _mine!_"

"So, you just go straight to the political matters?" Desslok said, half teasing. "You never even said how you were doing."

"I'm alive, well and happily married! Unlike _you _who will be dead if I don't get my throne back!"

"Invidia, my dear, I have built this from basic scratch and you think that I'm going to just give it to you? My Invidia…"

"_Do not _call me that! Even in taunting!" Invidia snapped. "Only _Arty _is allowed to call me that! _Understand_?"

"Alright then, _Invidia, _you have to be _mad _to think I'm just going to give way my hard work."

"But it belongs to _me, _see?" She then pulled a rolled up paper out of the flight bag hanging around her shoulder. Desslok studied it and then realized it was a copy of her certificate of royalty, which was, apparently, still valid. What immediately stuck out to Desslok though, was this:

_This is to certify that Princess Invidia Sabera-Monica Savela, born January 15, 2184…Is the sole heiress to the Cometine Empire House of Gatlantis, and will remain so under __**any **__circumstances as declared by Prince Zordar and Lady Sabera Marie on this date of… _

He read on and noticed that not only did it have the symbol of the Cometine high command, but also the signatures of Zordar, his parents and Sabera, and that there seemed to be no loopholes or voids, but, Desslok wasn't going to just surrender to her.

"Interesting that you'd bring that up now, Invidia, considering the age of the document."

"_Who cares _how old it is? It never expires and still specifies that _I _am to inherit that throne! _Not __**You**_!" Invidia snapped over the mumbled conversation of the generals and officers behind her.

"If you really think that highly of…"

"_Be quiet! _I am speaking! This is _my _throne and _my _comet as given to me by my father! I am officially overthrowing you, guards, arrest him!"

Confused, the guards stared at her, unsure of whether they really want to follow her orders.

"_Now!_" She snapped**. **

Frightened by the harshness of her tone, the guards snapped back to life and immediately grabbed Desslok.

"What are you _doing_?" Desslok snapped at the guards.

"They're doing what _I'm _telling them to, because this comet is _mine _now."

As soon as she finished talking, the guards tightened their hold and dragged Desslok in the direction opposite her.

"You'll never get away with this! It won't last! You'll destroy it just as you did the last one! You'll see! You…You _slut!" _

Invidia glared at him, then, she slowly went over and slapped him across the face. "Slap him again when you get the chance!" She ordered the guards. "And once he gets down there, strip search him! Then leave him without his clothes for awhile, I want him to suffer!" She laughed and thought, _'Say what you want Desslok, but this comet is mine now…and you? You're just a mere annoyance. Now, what else did you leave me?' _With that, she walked off to explore her new palace.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the _Argo, _Arty was looking over the radar with Derek and Nova.

"Are you _sure _that there's absolutely nothing there?" He asked.

"I'm sorry Arty, but there isn't. She's probably found it by now," Nova told him.

"Right," he nodded solemnly.

"Hey, don't be like that," Derek said. "If I know Invidia, and I do, she'll find a way to contact us. Besides, she loves you, and knowing her, she'll be missing you soon."

"Right," Arty nodded. _'I just wish she'd do it sooner…' _He thought. _'Doesn't she understand how painful this __**is? **__Understandable, but painful...I wonder what she's doing now…?' _

* * *

While he thought, down in the engine room, Akira was busy informing Ryou of the incident. She thought telling someone like him would be easy, but he didn't take it as well as she had hoped…

"She ran and you just let her _get away_!" He snapped.

"It's _not _my fault! I tried to stop her but she ran! And can't you be more a little more sympathetic? She _is _our mother!"

Ryou turned to Akira with a glare and said, "I have _no _mother." Then, he turned and walked away.

'_Ryou…how can you say such things? Even is she's made some mistakes, she's still our __**mother**__…she's cared for us for __**years**__…so, how can you say that!' _Akira thought, watching him walk with tears in her eyes.

'_I'm sorry to say that Akira, but it's true. If she's going to just leave us like that then I don't __**want **__her to be my mother!' _Ryou thought, not bothering to look back as he headed to his post.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the comet, Invidia stood in front of her new staff in _her _throne room. She looked as them a minute, twirling her pointer, then, she began to walk down the line. She stopped when she got to Victoria, who was still in her kitchen attire. Invidia looked her over and the asked, "_why _are _you _here? I called the _main staff_! _Not _the help!"

"I _am _part of the main staff!" Victoria snapped.

"It's true, Princess," Said the officer next to Victoria. "She's out lieutenant commander, but she's on punishment right now, forced to work as a kitchen servant under Desslok's orders."

"First off, _never _talk out of turn, _either _of you! _I_ am your ruler now and you are to respect me, so ask _formally._ Second, since your punishment was instated by Desslok it's now over. Put on your normal uniform and see me in my quarters." She then continued her walk down the aisle, overlooking the rest of her staff, occasionally saying things like, "straighten your collar!", "your cloak is crooked, fix it!", and even, "if you don't stop staring at me, I'll demote you!"

When she got back to her throne she turned and said "Dismissed!"

The line dispersed and Invidia sighed, _'this is going to be __**a lot **__of work, but I think I'll __**enjoy **__it…' _

* * *

A little while later she sat in her new suite with Victoria, discussing her role in the staff.

"Let me get this straight," Invidia said. "You're the lieutenant commander but you were put on kitchen duty for going against orders."

"Correct," Victoria nodded.

"Uh huh, and what were the orders you went against?"

Victoria hesitated, and then said, "Orders not to attack the _Argo_.

"That was _you_!" Invidia exclaimed. "You did _this _to me?" As she spoke, she lifted her gown slightly to show Victoria the cut on her ankle.

"What do you mean _I _did that! I haven't touched you!"

"Your attack caused the ship's circuitry to mess up! I was startled by a shock behind me and fell. I don't know what cut me but it cut deep, I couldn't even _walk _for a few days!"

"Well _sorry_! But it's not my job to account for other people's injuries! Besides, that's the _point _of attacking! To bring down the enemy whether it be through injuries or even _death_!" Victoria snapped.

I _know _that! And it's not the point! The point is that the Cometine Empire has no further business with Earth _or _the Star Force. And you had absolutely no reason to attack us. We're under treaty!" Invidia snapped back.

"We'll I'm sorry adequate revenge can't be established through diplomatic communications!"

"Revenge! For _what_!"

Victoria stopped, turned away and said, "never mind…"

"Why? What is so important that you have to kill off the Star Force?"

"Well…uh…"

"Do _not_ stutter! I asked you to _speak!_"

"They killed my Father…" She said softly.

"What?"

"They killed my Father, okay! I didn't even get to know him! I was only _five_!" Victoria told her.

"Uh huh, and killing off the Star Force is going to bring him back?"  
"No. But revenge is a great teacher!"

"For what? Killing them won't solve anything! He's dead! Point Being. It should have passed by now!"

"You just don't get it, do you?" Victoria asked with a glare.

"Get what?" Invidia snapped. "That you're a revenge driven maniac? I've been through the same thing! But you don't see me killing of the world's doctors because my mother died in the hospital or every EDF official because they sent my Father to jail for ten years!"

"That's different!"

"How so?"

"Well…they didn't _kill _him!"

"Yes, but it hurt like they did! I'm closer to my Father than anyone else in the world…even Arty…" Invidia said as she held her left hand for a moment and glanced down at her wedding ring.

"Arty?" Victoria said.  
"My husband. Anyway, do you get my point?"

"All I get is that you don't get revenge."

"No! My point is that revenge is not the answer in _this _kind of situation, and that it should have passed _long _ago."

'_Says you,' _Victoria thought. _'And I heard your mother died when you were a baby, so why should it bother you now anyway? She wasn't fighting for her race and you didn't witness it like I did, so you don't get it! And, furthermore, I'll do what I want, and you can't say __**anything**__ about it.' _

"Okay what's with that look?" Invidia interrupted.

"What look?"

"That look. You look like you're plotting something!" Invidia paused, and then realized something. "I swear if you attack them again…"

"I won't," Victoria lied.

Invidia didn't quite believe her, but she was tired of listening to her. "Very well then, you're dismissed," Invidia said.

Victoria left and Invidia stood up and looked over what was now _her _suite.

"Now…What to do with this room?" She said.

* * *

**Part 3: Mixed Messages**

**Space Battleship **_**Argo **_

**Saturday, April 9****th**** 2220 **

**1445 Hours Earth/Space Time**

* * *

'_It's been two days! Why hasn't she called?' _Arty thought as he stared at the video screen. He was using his lunch break to watch over the bridge, just as he had been doing for the past two days.

"Dad?" Akira asked as she entered.

"What?" Arty turned toward her.

"I brought you something to eat, since you haven't eaten in two days."

"I'm too worried to eat."

"That's no excuse, you needto eat. This isn't healthy."

"I guess you're right. Not eating won't bring her back."

Akira nodded. "Neither will sitting around and moping.

Arty smiled at her. "You're right, I guess it just can't be helped, though, I miss her."

"I miss her too Dad. We all do, and I know she misses us, you just have to give her a chance to realize it."

Arty sighed just as the bridge crew reappeared.

"Anything?" Derek asked.

"Not yet," Arty replied.

"Weird. I'd think she'd be missing you enough to call. Especially with how she is when you go away," Nova said to Arty.

Arty nodded. "I know what you mean, I…"

"Incoming transmission," Homer interrupted.

"Put it on the screen," Derek ordered.

Homer did so and Invidia, in a long, black, spaghetti strap dress, appeared.

"Invidia?" Derek said.

"I thought it was about time I called, where's Arty?" She said.

"I'm here, Princess," Arty said as he stepped forward. "Invidia, what are you wearing?"

"What? You don't like it?"

"No, I like it, but you look like you're on your way to some fancy dinner."

"Oh, no. I'm having some of my gowns remade since I didn't bring much with me. And while that's being done I figured I'd just wear this. Anyway, how are things there?"

"Invidia, _come back_!" Arty said, not bothering to answer her question.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because you belong here! With your family and friends, you _know _that!"

"Maybe so, but just because you think I belong, doesn't mean I'm going to give all of this up! Do you _know _how long I've waited to rule again?"

"I know, Princess. But, I miss you, we _all _miss you."

"Then why don't you come see me? I'll send you the coordinates and maybe when you see, you'll understand."

"Princess…I do understand. Sort of. I mean, I know that this is your secret wish, but…"

"You thought that my family would overrule my dreams."

"No, yes, no. What I mean is…"

"I _know _what you mean and you're right. In fact, that thought has crossed my mind several times. Unfortunately, though, the chance to be royal again…is too good to pass up."

"Invidia!" Derek stepped in front of Arty.

"I'm sorry, all of you, but I have my dreams and you have yours. I'll send you the coordinates, whether or not you choose to find me is your choice. Arty, I love you…" And, with that, she cut off the transmission.

* * *

As she hit the button, tears formed in her eyes. _'That was the hardest thing I have __**ever **__had to do…Arty, Derek, Father…Mama, I'm sorry!' _Invidia thought. _'But this is too much to lose.' _She told herself as she did every day, but, no matter how hard she tried or how much she talked to herself there was this pain in her heart that she had ignored until now. Talking to them, seeing them, has just made it worse and for the first time since she got there, Invidia just broke down. She fell to her knees, held her arms and cried until she couldn't cry anymore.

* * *

**Later, **

**Space Battleship **_**Argo **_

**1905 Hours**

* * *

"So what do we do about this?" Akira asked as she looked down at the paper that held the coordinates of Invidia's empire. It was shortly after dinner, and the mess hall was empty, except for her, Derek, Nova, Arty, Mark and Trelania.

"I don't know," Nova said. "Part of me thinks we should go, but the other part feels as if it might be a trap…"

"I don't think she'd do that," Arty said. "Not to us."

Derek nodded. "He's right. Besides, I think she really wants us to come. If she wanted to trick us then she probably wouldn't have given us the coordinates in the first place."

"I guess you have a point…" Nova pondered.

"Now that that's cleared, what _do _you plan to do about it, Derek?" Mark asked.

"I don't know, but I'm tempted to follow the coordinates."

"Me too." Arty nodded. "I miss her, and let's face it; we're all lost on just what the _hell_ is going on her head. If we go to see her, I'm sure we could find out."

"Then I vote to go, besides, I'm curious about just how great this empire of hers is…" Nova said.

"It's really great, according to her," Arty said. "She has a bunch of albums from back then if you ever want to see them."

"And what are the pictures going to tell us? How beautiful her room was? How extravagantly she lived? That's nice, but it doesn't help at _all._"

"Well…uh…"

"She's right. I don't think any of us will be able to understand until we can actually sit down and talk with her," Derek said. "So I move to go visit her after the repairs are one-hundred percent complete."

"Why then?" Trelania asked.

"Because, I don't want to be off the ship without being assured that it's safe."

"Wait a minute, who said that you were going?" Arty asked.

"Well, I _am _the captain, it's only natural that I would be the one to investigate."

"Yes, but I'm her _husband, _and I'm pretty sure she wants to see me more than you!"

"He has a point Derek," Nova said. "The first person Invidia looks for comfort in is Arty. Remember how she immediately asked for him when she contacted us? She misses him; I could see it in her eyes."

"So, let me go. I promise I'll give a full report."

"_No. _I told you, it's my job to…"

"Why don't you both go?" Trelania interrupted. "That way, Arty can see her and Derek can do his research."

Derek and Arty glanced at each other.

"All right," Derek said. "We'll both leave after the repairs completed."

"And if you're going then I'm going," Nova said to Derek.

"Nova…"

"I'm serious, I can help, and I am one of her best friends."

"Okay, you can come too, but that's it…"

Akira started to speak, and Arty put a hand on her shoulder.

"Akira, no. I want you to stay here and look after things, particularly, your brother. Besides, it's dangerous for you out in space, your lack of experience would be troublesome."

Akira gave him a look even though she knew he was right. _'He's right, inexperienced travelers aren't useful, besides if I stay, maybe I can work on Ryou a bit. His attitude towards Invidia-Mama, or as he now calls her Princess Invidia, is really bugging me! He's so stuck up that he wouldn't even come to this meeting, I wonder what he's doing now…' _

As she thought, Ryou walked. He wasn't going anywhere in particular, he was just…walking, when he got to Invidia's room, he stopped.

'_I can't believe Dad still stays in here sometimes…I wouldn't, and I wouldn't trust her either, even though she finally made an attempt to talk to us. A five minute call…yay…' _He thought sarcastically, then he glanced over at the nightstand, where, he saw their most recent family picture. He glared, and then, walked over and knocked it off the stand. _'She doesn't need this anymore, I should just throw it away, but I'd rather not have Dad mad at me, not now.' _Ryou left with the intention of going back to the engine room, but Misako stopped him.

"Ryou…" She said from behind.

"Hm?" He glanced back at her.

"I'm glad I caught you, Akira says that she wants to talk to you later, and she told me to give you this," Misako handed him a neatly folded piece of blue paper.

"Thanks…" He muttered.

She nodded at him and headed in the opposite direction.

Ryou watched for a moment, and, when she was gone, he unfolded the paper. It turned out to be a piece of Invidia's good stationary with a note saying:

_You're WRONG about Invidia-Mama! And you KNOW it! _

'_Maybe so,' _He thought. _'But it's not going to change __**anything**__!' _

* * *

**Part 4: Captain Setsuna-Chan? **

**Space Battleship **_**Argo **_

**Tuesday, April 12, 2220 **

**1900 Hours, Earth/Space Time **

* * *

A meeting was being held in the captain's quarters with only Derek, Nova, Mark, Sandor and Setsuna in attendance.

"As you know, we set out tomorrow in search of Invidia's second Comet Empire," Derek said.

Everyone nodded.

"And since Nova's joining me, I've had to think about the positions of those on the ship…"

Setsuna and Mark exchanged a look.

"…So, Setsuna, put this on." Derek threw her some sort of blue garment.

Setsuna turned it around in her arms with a wide-eyed look, in her hands was Derek's blue peacoat.

"You'll be in charge while we're gone."

"Really?"

Derek nodded.

"But, I'm hardly qualified! Shouldn't Mark or Sandor be taking over?"

"Actually you're perfect, and besides, as part of your training each cadet gets to be captain for a day at least once, and your time is now."

"But won't you be accused of favoritism? I _am _your daughter."

"Even if they were to say things, we can easily dis-prove them," Sandor said.

"What?" Setsuna looked at Sandor.

"There was a list of cadets put together by the high command. The order is based on your test scores and academy performance. These lists are what we use to determine who takes over the role at certain times, and you, Setsuna dear, are the first on that list."

"_What!"_

"Your test scores are off the scale, and your multiple skills and obvious willingness to help put you high on the General's list," Mark said.

"So, congratulations," Nova said as she rubbed Setsuna's head.

"Mom, don't, you're going to ruin my hair."

"You're lucky I don't cut your hair. Derek why'd you let it get so long?" Nova teased.

"Don't look at me; I'm not her hair dresser."

Setsuna laughed and shrugged on the coat. "It's kind of big…" She said as she looked down. The coat was so long on her that only a few inches of her skirt showed under it.

"I was the only extra one I had," Derek said. "Oh, and while you're wearing that I want you in your EDF blues, it'll look better and make you look more authoritative"

"Yes, Dad," Setsuna said.

He nodded. "And if we don't come back within the week, authority will transfer to Mark, understand?"

Setsuna nodded, then she said, "And Dad?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you!" She threw her arms around him, and then Nova while Sandor and Mark exchanged a look.

* * *

"Astra, while they're gone you'll take over Mom's station," Setsuna told her in their cabin later.

"What?" Astra groaned.

"You heard me. And Akira, you'll work with the living group."

"Why!"

"Because you have yet to do anything, and no, helping find your adoptive mother doesn't count."

"What about Misako! She hasn't done much either!"

"She's working with Trelania to help us track down Invidia and see enemies."

'_If I had powers like that I wouldn't want to do anything either…' _Astra thought mockingly.

"And while you're working you'll wear this," Setsuna threw Astra a yellow-on-black skirted uniform.

"Isn't this supposed to be black-on-yellow? This is a black tiger uniform."

"I know that, but you don't look good in yellow, it blends in with your hair too much. Besides, everyone will know the difference."

"Why do you have this anyway?" Astra asked.

"I do work on flying too, so I wear different uniforms for different situations. Besides, I like change and it helps for when the others are in the laundry."

"What about me?" Akira asked.

"You'll be fine, besides, I don't have a uniform in your size."

"That's fine with me."

"But if you want to blend in, you could always wear one of Invidia's dresses," Astra joked.

Akira glared at her.

'_Touchy much?' _Astra thought, while Akira thought,

'_I wonder what Invidia-Mama's up to…' _

* * *

Meanwhile, Invidia sat in a huge, luxurious bath under the watch of her new bath servant, Rina.

"So…You're married now?" Rina said, trying to start a conversation.

"Now? I've been married for fifteen years," Invidia told her, then she paused. "Man, I'm _old._"

"You're hardly old ma'am, it only seems like that because you got married early. Right?"

Invidia nodded. "I was married in 2205, later than I wanted to be, but my husband was sent off for a year."

"Is it hard?"

"Is what hard?"

"Having him go off for months, sometimes years at a time?"

"Sometimes, but I have my children, and my Father."

"_You _have kids?"

"Adoptive kids. Twins, actually."

"Really?"

Invidia nodded. "A boy and a girl, Ryou and Akira…" She trailed off, thinking about how she had treated her daughter after she left, she hadn't been thinking at the time, but now that she was, it hurt. _'That look in her eyes, after I left…I really hurt her, didn't I?' _

"And your Father, he's still alive?" Rina asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Yes. He wasn't killed he was jailed and let go after ten years after a re-trial. They figured he was sane enough to be free, but not enough to be excluded from probation... for _four_ years, while I got away with only _one _year of it. He lives in an apartment building near mine with General Dyre, his oldest friend, and one of my former caretakers."

Rina gave her a look.

"When I was a baby, Father had trouble looking after me sometimes, like during meetings and when he was planning, so I was left with one of my mother's friends or generals my father trusted; ask Gorse, he'll tell you."

Rina nodded and they sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Hey…Ma'am?"

"Don't call me "Ma'am" you sound too whiny. Call me Princess."

"Okay, Princess, um…I know you have…well you're married so…"

Invidia gave her a look. "Come _on!_" She demanded.

"Well, I'm getting married in a month and I've…Well I'm a virgin so…"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I can't tell my mother. And…"

"It hurts."

"Hm?"

"It hurts the first time, you can't avoid it. But that's all I'm telling you. Why don't you tell me something?"

"Like what?"

"Well, I've told you a little about my husband, so why don't you tell me about your fiancé?"

"Well, his name is Kyou and…"

As Rina went on, Invidia slipped farther down in the water, not out of pleasure, but sadness. Rina's comments just made her miss Arty even more.

'_If I could just see him again…I'd hug him like he's been gone forever, then we'd kiss passionately, and __**then**__…' _Invidia blushed. _'Okay, now I'm thinking too much, but I do miss him…I wonder…'_

'_Will he really come visit me?' _

* * *

**To Be Continued with Episode 9…**


	9. Episode 9

**Space Battleship Yamato 5 **

**Part 2: Turning Allies and Twisted Emotions **

**A **_**Star Blazers **_**alternate universe**

**

* * *

**

**Episode 9: Explanations **

**Part 1: Setsuna Takes Over **

**Space Battleship **_**Argo **_

**Wednesday, April 13****th**** 2220 **

**0800 Hours: Earth/Space Time**

**

* * *

**

"Now remember, Setsuna. If anything goes wrong you can always use the manual," Derek said as he handed her a rule book.

"Dad, do I really need a manual?" Setsuna asked.

"Setsuna, even the best of captains still have to go back to the beginning sometimes..."

"Right."

"Hey," Astra said as she came up. "I just did a double check and all the repairs check out," She handed Derek a stack of papers.

"Thanks Astra. And, where'd you get that uniform?" Derek said, looking at Astra's black and yellow, skirted uniform.

"I gave it to her so she looked more professional and less princess-y," Setsuna explained.

"It works, I guess…"

"Come on Derek, It's cute…" Nova said as she came up. "In fact they're both cute, and I want a picture," She held up a camera.

Setsuna and Astra looked at each other.

"Um…Okay." Astra said. Then, she intertwined her arm with Setsuna's and they stood together.

"Perfect!" Nova said as she snapped the picture.

"Alright, enough fooling around, we have to leave," Derek said.

"Well then, have a safe trip," Astra said.

"We'll try, come on Arty, let's go," Derek said, motioning to Arty, who was on the other side of the hangar. He nodded and Setsuna and Astra left so that they could prepare for takeoff. For the trip, Arty would be flying his plane, while Derek and Nova traveled together in Derek's.

"Ready?" Derek asked Nova.

She nodded, as did Arty, and within minutes, they were ready for takeoff.

While they prepared to leave, Setsuna walked with Astra to the bridge.

"Hey, Setsuna?" Astra said.

"Hm?" Setsuna looked at her.

"Are you really okay with this captain thing?"

"You're not taking my job."

"I don't want it. I just want to know how you feel about it."

"Well, I wasn't expecting it, but it doesn't seem so bad. I do want to command a ship on my own one day, so it's good practice."

"Until something goes wrong."

"And what makes you think something will?"

"Well, you've got a ship full of useless cadets and mysterious Cometine attacks, something is bound to go wrong. It's only natural."

"You're just trying to curse me, aren't you?"

"No, at least, I don't think so."

"Setsuna!" Called a voice from behind.

Setsuna turned her head to find a young man in a black tiger uniform running toward her.

"Yes, Takeshi?" She asked.

"Well..." He started to speak, but stopped and stood straight with his hand over his heart when he noticed her attire. "I mean, Captain, I have a report for you."

"At ease," she said. "What's going on?"

Takeshi handed her a paper. "Hardy instructed me to give this to you; apparently two cadets have been causing trouble in the hanger."

"Tell Hardy to send them up to the captain's quarters directly after lunch at 1300 hours."

"Yes Ma'am," Takeshi gave the traditional salute and turned away.

"So, what exactly did they do?" Astra asked.

"It's not a matter of what they did once; it's a matter of what they've done five times over."

"Huh?"

"Well, here on this ship, there's level punishment for demerits. Once you get five, you're sent to the captain for a warning or minor punishment. Seven, you're on KP duty and ten you're on line for severe punishment and permanent KP, and more then ten, you're put on trial by the captain and officers and considered for expulsion from the ship and sent back to basic training."

"Wow…remind me never to piss Uncle Derek off…"

"That's not the point, but…whatever, just come on," Setsuna said as she walked off with Astra following.

* * *

**Later,**

**Captain's Quarters **

**1302 Hours: Earth/Space Time**

* * *

Two black tiger cadets stood across from the desk in the captain's quarters, facing a figure in a blue peacoat and white hat, all of their hair hidden.

"What do you think he's going to do to us?" One of them whispered.

"I don't know," the other whispered. "But it's going to be bad."

"Silence! I did not give you permission to speak!"

"Yes, sir!" They both stood straight up with their hands over their hearts.

"Good, now, what to do with you?" The chair turned.

"_Setsuna_!" They both exclaimed.

"That's _Captain _Wildstar to you," She said, taking off her hat and letting her hair fall down her back.

"Oh, come on Setsuna, you don't have to be so formal with us," One of them said casually.

"Yeah, you're _one _of us," the second clarified.

"Not this week boys, now according to this report from Hardy," Setsuna said as she picked up the paper from the desk. "You are being charged with two counts of excessive tardiness, two counts of reckless behavior and one count of lesson disruption level two. Explain."

"Well…you see…"

"_Do not _stutter Cadet Amahara! Answer me!"

"Well…uh…" Amahara stuttered.

"We can not explain ourselves Ma'am," The second man, Cadet Neilson said.

"At least you're honest, but there is still a punishment," Setsuna said, then, she pondered for a moment, thinking of something suitable for the two disorderly cadets in front of her. _'It can't be anything too harsh or too soft. It should be something embarrassing, something that will never want to make them act up like this again…Hmm…I've __**got **__it!' _

"The course," She said.

"The…course?"

"Yes, as established on this ship by my father, the course is a two lap run around the ship in your underwear. But instead of two, it's four."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Neilson gave her a shocked expression.

"Do I_ look_ like I'm kidding? You start at 1900 hours, right after dinner. Dismissed!"

Reluctantly both cadets gave the traditional salute, turned and left the room.

"I can't believe she gave us _that_," Neilson muttered as they headed down the corridor.

"Who knew? Maybe she's not as easy to break as we think…" Amahara replied.

"I know, I would have thought she's at least given us an easier, less embarrassing punishment…"

Amahara just nodded in agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile, two Cometine officers sat staring at a large video panel, and, just as they were about to get up, two ships came into view.

"What do you think it is this time?" One asked.

"More Star Force ships," said the other while studying it closely. "Report this to the Princess."

"Right," the first officer nodded and promptly called Invidia to give her the details. She told them to allow the ships in and that she would be down to inspect the travelers themselves. The officers agreed, and, after the ships landed, confiscated Derek, Nova and Arty's belongings and made them stay in one spot.

"I wonder what they're going to do to us," Nova whispered.

Derek shrugged just as the guards snapped to attention and Invidia, wearing the same dress she had on during her phone call, entered the hangar. She stopped in her tracks when she saw who was in front of her.

"Arty?" She asked.

"Princess," Arty nodded.

"Arty!" Invidia exclaimed as she ran up to meet him. Arty picked her up and spun her around, then, he put her back down and gave her a deep, passionate kiss.

"Oh, Arty, I've missed you," Invidia hugged him.

"I know, I missed you too."

Invidia then looked over to her left and exclaimed, "Derek!" She then ran over and kissed _him_. "What are _you _doing here? Oh, hi Nova."

"What are _you _doing kissing my husband?" Nova asked as she tapped her foot against the deck.

"Aw, are you jealous?" Invidia teased.

"A little. How would you like it if I kissed Arty?"

"_No!_" Invidia snapped. "He's _mine,_ so back _off_!"

"Then back off Derek!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

At that, both women turned away from each other with a 'humph.' Then men looked at each other with worry and were about to step in when both women started laughing and hugged.

"I'm glad you came, but why _are _you here?" Invidia asked Nova.

"Derek wants to ask you some questions, and, naturally, I came with him."

"But, if you're both here, then who's watching the ship?"

"Setsuna," Nova answered.

"You're kidding."

Derek shook his head. "It's a long story, why don't we sit down somewhere?"

"Oh, sure," Invidia said, then, she clapped her hands and a young servant girl came up to her.

"Lucia, have a fruit tray and water sent up to my suite as soon as possible."

"Yes ma'am," Lucia bowed, and then quickly turned to leave.

* * *

A few minutes later, Invidia set a fruit tray on the glass coffee table in her sitting room. In front of her Derek and Nova sat in two separate chairs and Arty on the couch.

"I'm really glad you came to visit me," Invidia said as she sat on the couch with Arty and laid her head in his lap.

Arty smiled and gently began to run his finger through her hair.

"This is a really nice room, Invidia," Nova complimented.

"Thanks, I re-designed it myself. The old ruler had no taste."

"Old…ruler? You overthrew someone?" Derek asked.

"Of course, this comet was built under _my _house, and is legally mine. So, I overthrew the old ruler and put him in jail. But that doesn't matter, I didn't know him anyway," Invidia lied.

"Invidia, that's not like you at all," Derek said. "At least, not anymore."

"You've never seen me be a ruler, have you?" Invidia asked.

'_No, I haven't. I've thought about it, but haven't seen you act __**this **__mean in a long time.' _Derek thought.

"Anyway…" Nova said as she set her glass down. "You never told us why you left."

"Nova, you know why I left. I have waited _years _to finally rule again, and I wasn't going to give up my only opportunity to take a throne."

"But, Princess, we miss you." Arty moved a strand of hair out of Invidia's face. "Can't you rule from a distance and come back to us?"

Invidia sat up and looked at him. "What?"

"You heard me."

"Arty, I can't do that and you know it! If I'm not here to defend myself then the empire could fall back into the older ruler's hands. And I've worked so hard for this, don't make me give it up…" Invidia looked up at him and gave him her 'sad eyes.'

"But, Princess…Stop that!"

"Why?"

"Because, you…you're just…_cute_!" Arty took her in his arms and kissed her.

"Arty…" Invidia blushed.

"What? You are."

"Can we stop being cute for a minute and do what we came here to do?" Derek asked.

"Why? You don't love me anymore?" Invidia went over and began to tease _him _with the sad eyes.

"Invidia, knock it off."

Invidia ignored him and added in a whimper for effect.

"Alright, come here," Derek said as he hugged her.

Invidia smiled and cuddled up to him; she was just getting comfortable when the door opened.

"Yes, Miss D'Avena?" Invidia asked.

"I have the report from the officers' meeting, and the schedule for tomorrow," Victoria said.

"About the schedule, tell them to re-do it. I'm taking the day off."

"What? Princess, you can't!"

"Yes I can. I'm in charge and if I want a day off I should get one! So I'm taking off to spend some time with my husband and friends and you're going to re-arrange the meeting schedule, _understand_?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Victoria grumbled, while she thought. _'I don't know why you're letting your husband overpower your royal duties! You just want to spend the day in bed with him, don't you?' _She scowled as she walked down the hallway.

"Now that you've traveled all this way, how about some dinner?" Invidia looked at everyone.

"That depends, what's _for _dinner?" Derek asked.

"It's a surprise. All I'm going to tell you is that you have to dress up for it. You did bring formal clothes, right?"

Nova and Derek nodded.

"I brought a dress, just incase," Nova said.

"And I have my EDF blues and coat," Derek said.

"That'll do, what about you?" Invidia turned to Arty.

Arty shook his head. "I didn't think about it, sorry."

"No problem," Invidia picked up her phone. "Lucia? Can you do me a favor?" She said as she left the room.

"Well, she seems pretty happy," Arty sighed.

"And you wish she wasn't?" Nova asked.

"A little, I miss her and I want her to come back to us. It's hard having her so far away; it's always been that way, even when I had to leave her on Earth."

Nova walked over and hugged him. "I know how it feels, to be away from someone you love…"

"I walk away for five minutes and you hook up with Nova? Maybe I should come back just to keep an eye on you!" Invidia said as she re-entered the room. "Lucia will be up in an hour or so with something for you to wear," she said to Arty. "And you two will get ready as soon as she arrives."

"And just where are we supposed to do this?" Derek asked.

"Come with me," Invidia stood up and left with everyone following. She led them out of her sitting room and down the hall to a bedroom, "this will be your room," She said to Derek and Nova.

"What about me?" Arty asked.

"You're staying with me of course, right here." Invidia threw open the doors to her suite and watched Arty's eyes go wide. In front of him was a _huge _bedroom with cream colored walls, a gold strip along the bottom of said walls, dark red curtains that framed a huge picture of the night sky, a dark, wooden night stand that sat next to a huge bed that was covered with dark red sheets, pillows _and _a comforter. The bedroom was cozy, elegant, and utterly Invidia.

Invidia looked at their faces and said, "I take it that you like my room."

"Invidia, it's…you," Nova said. "Did you design this?"

"Of course, I did have to take it back from the old ruler, and the old design was just atrocious, would you like to see the closet?"

Nova nodded and followed her in while Derek and Arty looked at each other and thought, _'Women…' _

* * *

**Part 2: A Day Off **

**Space Battleship **_**Argo **_

**Wednesday, April 13, 2220 **

**1845 Hours, Earth-Space Time **

* * *

Setsuna looked up at the sound of a knock and saw Astra standing in the doorway of the Captain's quarters.

"Hey," She said, "What are you up to?"

"Filing reports for these cadet's files," Setsuna said as she wrote. In front of her were Neilson and Amahara's folders and two incident report write-ups. "I'm going to be doing stuff like this for a while, so can you do me a favor?" She turned to Astra.

"As long as it's legal."

Setsuna rolled her eyes and dug out a camera. "I want you to take a picture of these two during their run so I can include it with the file for proof of punishment completion."

Astra nodded and took the camera. "Are you sure you don't want to do it?"

"I do, but it's more efficient to have you take care of it," Setsuna explained as she picked up another file and made her way to a small filing cabinet that held folders for every crew member, organized in alphabetical order. She placed the file in its proper place, and was about to close the drawer when Astra came over.

"Hey, what's my file say?"

"You don't have one, because you're not a registered crew member, not yet anyway. And even if you were I can't let you look at it because it's confidential."

"Come one, you can not sit there and honestly say that you've _never _looked at yours."

"Yes I can. I had never even seen the folder until recently, and haven't read it because I _know _I'm not allowed to."

"You can be too honest sometimes," Astra sighed.

"It helps in the long run, trust me. Now go take your pictures," Setsuna ordered in a tone that sounded close to her mother's 'go do this now' voice.

"Yes _Mom_," Astra teased.

Setsuna threw a throw pillow at her.

"Now, captain, I don't think that's very professional."

Setsuna threw another one at her.

"Okay, I get the point, see you later." Astra gave a small wave and headed out. She then made her way down several hallways before positioning herself in front of a few other cadets who had come to watch the punishment as if it was a play. She stood, camera ready, and got the shot in one take when they came around.

"Hey!" Amahara stopped. "What was that for?"

"Your records," Astra replied.

"Yeah right, you're probably just going to…"

"Why would I have any use for this? The captain wants it for your records, okay? And if you don't get moving I'll report you and make sure you get a _worse_ punishment."

"You can't do that," Neilson pointed out.

"You forget, I'm her _cousin_, I have connections."

The two stepped back, thought for a minute, and then kept on running.

Astra smirked and headed in the opposite direction, thinking, _'I wonder how long it'll take them to figure out that I can't do shit…'_

* * *

**Later **

**1930 Hours **

* * *

In an elegant dining room, Derek and Nova sat across the table from Arty, waiting for Invidia. Derek sat in his EDF blues and peacoat, while next to him, Nova wore a long, strapless sky blue evening gown and across from them Arty sat in a black suit that Lucia, Invidia's servant, had found for him.

'_It's already been fifteen minutes…how much longer are we going to have to wait?' _Arty thought, just as the door open and Invidia stepped in.

For that night's dinner she had chosen a strapless, black dress that laced up the middle of her back, with it she wore a pair of black peep-toe pumps with a black rose on the front of the shoe.

"Princess, you look beautiful," Arty said as he approached her.

"So do you," She complimented.

Then, they kissed and Arty led her to the table.

"So, Invidia, what is for dinner tonight?" Nova asked.

"It's a surprise that I requested for you."

"Well then, while we're waiting why don't you tell us more about your work here?" Derek said.

"What do you mean?" Invidia asked.

"Tell us how this came to be, what you're working on, your ruling style…things of that nature."

"Oh, well, it started when I first arrived here…" Invidia started, then, she went through the whole story of how she arrived and overthrew the old leader, brought some officers up in ranks, and new guidelines she had implied. She was in the middle of retelling a meeting when a server came out with the salad.

"This is your big surprise?" Arty asked.

"No, this is just the first course," Invidia said, then she nodded to the server, who left. She then carefully considered her choices before picking up a bottle of dressing from the tray in the middle of the table. Everyone then settled down and spent the rest of the meal talking about ordinary things rather than interrogating Invidia.

"Alright," Derek said at the end of the meal. "You've put us in elegant suites, given us an excellent steak dinner, and have started to tie up some loose ends, what's next?"

"Desert," Invidia replied just as a servant came into the dining room and placed desert glasses in front of them.

"Invidia, what is this?" Nova asked.

"Sugar free, chocolate pudding with whipped cream and a cherry. I wanted something simple, but elegant," Invidia explained as she picked up her spoon and took a small bite of it.

Arty looked at her and then repeated the movement, but before he did, he scooped the cherry off and gently placed in on top on Invidia's desert. It was not that he did not like cherries, he just knew that Invidia _loved_ them.

Invidia smiled at him, gently scooped up the cherry he had placed the glass and ate it with a smile.

Arty then gave her a sneaky smile, scooped up some of his pudding and offered it to her.

Invidia smiled at him, leaned over a bit and accepted his offering, then she gave him a loving look as they moved closer together.

"Princess?" A servant interrupted.

Invidia snapped back into position, and turned to him. "Yes?" She asked.

"There's a meeting down the hall and Ms. D'Avena is looking for you."

"Tell her to go on without me, she knows I have company," Invidia replied as she smiled at the group.

"Very well then." The servant bowed and walked away, leaving the group by themselves.

They continued eating and when they finished, Invidia pushed her chair back, stood up and said, "It's still early, why don't I give you a small tour of the place?"

Nova and Derek looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Actually we're going to turn in early," Derek said. "You can give us a tour tomorrow."

Invidia nodded. "Alright, Arty?"

"I'm with them. I know it's only eight thirty, but I think we should turn in."

"Fine. You remember where your rooms are located, right?"

Everyone looked at each other with unsure expressions.

"Follow me," Invidia sighed. She then led them upstairs to the hallway where her suite was located, led Derek and Nova to their room across the hall and brought Arty into her suite.

"Stay," She ordered when he sat on the bed. "I'm going to take my shower."

"I thought you took baths at night," Arty said.

"This will be quicker, baths here normally take up to two hours, including set up. So, I'll be back," Invidia said as she walked into her small bathroom.

Arty watched her until she left, and then leaned back and picked up the book lying on her nightstand.

'_I can't even read this,' _He thought as he looked at the Cometine print. _'Well, there goes my entertainment…' _Arty sighed, and then got up and started wandering around the room.

"Arty, what are you doing?" Invidia asked when she came out and found him flipping through a magazine.

"Nothing."

Invidia smiled. "You can have the shower now, I already put your things in the bathroom."

Arty nodded and went into the bathroom, leaving Invidia to shed her robe, get dressed, and climb into bed. She leaned against her pillows, picked up the book and read until Arty came out of the shower and started talking to her.

"Invidia, I've been thinking…everything you have here, your set up…"

"Yes?"

"How on Earth did you manage this? Didn't the old ruler struggle?"

Invidia shook her head. "He tried, but with all the guards against him, I guess he gave up. But enough about that, you look tired, you need to rest," She said as she patted the empty spot next to her.

Arty sighed and climbed into bed next to her.

Invidia clapped her hands for the lights, and cuddled up next to him.

Arty pulled her close to him, feeling silk, rather than the satin fabric of her usual pajamas. He didn't want to admit, but feeling her through the silk was becoming a turn on as he ran a hand along her side. "Invidia, _what_ are you wearing?" He asked.

She pulled close to him. "Why don't you pull off the covers and find out?"

"But…Princess…we can't."

"Arty, when was the last time we were in bed together?"

"Our anniversary."

"And that was near a month ago." Invidia purred. "How could you possibly know how much I've been thinking about you since then? And how long I've been waiting for and wanting you…" She then pulled as close as she could get and gave him a deep, hot, passionate kiss.

Arty quickly put his hands up and tried to push her back, but she gripped his shirt and moved in closer.

"Invidia…" Arty muttered. "You can't…I can't…stop it!" He pushed her back, breaking the hold she had on him.

"Why?" She asked, giving him one of her many sexy-eye looks.

Arty said nothing and tried to look away from her and those _eyes_.

"Arty, look at me," She demanded. "Arty," she repeated when he stayed in the same position.

Arty did as he was told and looked at her.

"Please," She begged. "Who knows when we'll have this time together again?" She said, then, she moved in and gave him another deep kiss.

Arty tried to push her off again, but she once again gripped his shirt and deepened the kiss, then she kissed him again. He tried to pull back, but realized it was no use, he liked this-and her-too much. Arty pulled her as close as she would get and gently lowered the blanket down to her waist, pleased to see that underneath of it she wore a short, silk, lacy, black slip. Then, he slid his hand between her legs, making her moan and earning himself another hot kiss. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and moved over onto her back, allowing him to climb on top of her.

And then…

* * *

Back on the _Argo_ Setsuna sat up in bed and put a hand to her head before shaking it and the nasty dream she had off. _'Why am I thinking these things?' _She asked herself as she got up, slipped her feet into her slippers, pulled on Derek's peacoat and headed to the observation deck. It was a place that she had known since she was a baby, and she had never outgrown the action of just watching the stars go by, it calmed her for some reason. She placed her hands on the railing, looked up and let her mind wander.

"Setsuna?" A voice said.

"Huh?" Setsuna immediately snapped out of her dreams and turned to see Takeshi staring at her.

"Or should that be Captain?" He asked with a salute.

Setsuna laughed and said "At ease. And you don't have to call me captain, not now anyway."

Takeshi walked over and stood next to her. "Couldn't sleep?" He asked.

Setsuna shook her head. "And I'm trying to shake off a horrible dream, you?"

"I just can't sleep, coming up here helps."

"Ditto."

They stood in silence for a few minutes before Takeshi asked, "How'd you find this place anyway? A lot of cadets don't bother to look for it."

"I've always loved it here, ever since I was little. Dad says that this was the first place Mom took me during my first "mission" when I was just a few months old. I've always liked the stars."

"You were on the ship as a baby?"

"Of course, a lot of my life is here, why do you think I joined the force?"

"I don't know, I always thought you wanted to follow in your parents' footsteps."

"That's part of the reason, but the other part…I just love being here and working with everyone, and I guess some of the action is a plus."

Takeshi laughed. "You're an interesting one, you know that Wildstar?"

"So I've been told," Setsuna replied with a smile.

* * *

**Part 3: Secrets **

**New Comet-Invidia's Suite**

**Thursday, April 14, 2220 **

**0845 Hours, Earth-Space Time **

* * *

The next morning, Invidia sat in bed, perfectly contented as Arty gave her a shoulder and back massage, saying, "What have you been doing that you're so tense, Princess?"

"Working," She said. "It's hard being royal."

"I thought all you did was sit on your ass and give orders."

Invidia glared at him and slapped his shoulder. "I do more than that, I'll have you know!"

"Just checking…"

Invidia laughed and turned to kiss him. "I love you," She said.

"I love you too," Arty replied.

Invidia smiled and turned again with the intention to kiss him, but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Princess?" Lucia's voice said. "Breakfast will be ready soon, are you coming down or would you like it served in bed?"

"I'll come down," Invidia replied, then she turned to Arty and said. "We better get dressed, your things are in my closet."

Arty nodded and got up, while, in Derek and Nova's suite, they did the same thing.

"I plan to get some more information out of her today," Derek said as he pulled a light coat on.

"Why can't you just leave her be? Invidia's made it clear that she's only here to live out a long-lost dream, it's not like she going to be fighting us or anything."

"Not that we know of," Derek said.

"Derek, stop it. She may be stupid, but she's not that stupid."

And, she wasn't, but that didn't mean someone else was that smart. While they talked, Victoria D'Avena sat in her quarters working on several more strategic diagrams.

'_If we enter in from this side, we'll have the element of surprise and hopefully be able to do some major damage, and cause a few tragedies...' _She thought as she laughed evilly. _'Then I'll have the planes move in here and surround them, if all works out well we should be able to take out their main guns and continue on our way to destroying that antiqued wreck!' _

"Miss. D'Avena?" A voice outside the door interrupted.

"Come in," Victoria said, hiding the diagrams within a magazine.

"I've brought your breakfast," A young servant girl said.

"Thank you, what's the other tray for?" Victoria asked, noticing that the girl was carrying two trays instead of one.

"It's for Leader Desslok down in prison, I was told by one of his generals that even though he's been overthrown he should still be treated like a leader."

"Uh-huh…Leave that here, I'll take it down."

"You don't have to, it's…"

"No, leave it. It's not a big deal and it'll save you some time."

"Okay, thank you," The girl bowed and headed off.

Victoria waited until she left to star eating, and, when she finished, she grabbed the second tray and made her way down to the palace's prison, where Desslok at in a cell bored out of his mind.

'_When I get out of here I'm going after her first…what is her grudge with me anyway?' _He thought as Victoria stepped in.

"Desslok?" She said.

"Miss. D'Avena? Why are you here? I see Invidia gave you your rank back."

"She did, but I have some information for you. So I figured I'd convince the servants into letting me bring breakfast."

"You are manipulative, I'll give you that. Now, what kind of information do you have?"

"Invidia's husband is here, along with Derek and Nova Wildstar, I believe you mentioned them more than once."

"Why would they be here?"

Victoria shrugged. "I guess Invidia invited them, she had mentioned wanting to see her husband once before."

"I remember him," Desslok said. "Him and his cousin who need haircuts…I always wondered why any sane man would marry someone like Invidia."

Victoria shrugged again. "Maybe he's just using her for sex."

"If that was true they'd have divorced a long time ago. And, even though it sickens me to say so, I can tell he loves her. Why else would they have stayed together for so long?" Desslok pointed out.

"True," Victoria nodded and continued on, "Derek's here to find out why Invidia left them, and possibly take her back, but I know she won't buy into it. And she fired all of the Gamilon staff and threw Talan in jail a little ways down from here."

"Bitch…" Desslok muttered. "Anyway, do Derek and Nova know about me?"

Victoria shook her head. "I don't think so, whenever they ask about her aquision of the comet, she refers to you as "the old ruler.""

"Of course she does, the little, lying slut."

"What do you propose we do about her?" Victoria asked.

"For now, nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Yes. I want you to sit back and watch, and if possible, give me regular reports, it'll help me decide when to get out of here and how to go about bringing her down."

"I always knew you were sneaky, but it's kind of interesting to see it in action," Victoria commented.

"And it will get even better as time goes on. I have plans…" Desslok said with a smile.

"I like the way you think…" Victoria replied.

* * *

**To Be Continued with Episode 10…**


End file.
